Chaos to Harmony at Sonic Speed
by Glimpse the Hedgehog
Summary: This is the same story when it was published by Bada55word. Everything is still the same. So let me just say, please give the story a chance. You will either like it or you won't. You're choice. So I now re-introduce to you all Chaos to Harmony at Sonic Speed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Just like old Times…or not**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or My little Pony. Sonic belongs to SEGA and My little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

In a hidden base in the arctic two hedgehogs can be seen dashing through the facilities corridors with the corpses of the robot sentries scattered across the dark corridor. Two more robot sentries guarded the door the end of the hall. One was cut down by two steel short swords wielded by a hedgehog who's fur color was leather brown with his quills pointed upwards like Shadow and golden stripes running along the them, chest fur as thick as silvers with it being gold like the stripes, leather shoes, blue eyes, white gloves, and a leather belt to hold his swords. The second one was rammed into the wall by a blue hedgehog curled into with a peach colored stomach and muzzle with emerald green eyes, he was wearing white gloves, red sneakers with a white straps and a golden buckle on the sides, and his quills were pointed back.

"Boy is it me Blade or are Eggman's robots becoming weaker?" The blue hedgehog asked his friend now known as Blade.

"No, its not that they got weaker Sonic, we just got stronger." Said Blade while he was putting his swords back into his leather sheathes."Have Tails and the others made out yet?"

"Yeah Tails just sent me a message through our wrist communicators that everyone made it out. So we got egghead all to ourselves." Sonic said while punching his fist into his hand with a smirk on his face."Just like old times huh Blade?"

"Yep just like old times. Now stand back Sonic because I'm about to blow this door down." Sonic took a few steps back and Blade took a deep breath and shouted"FUS RO DAH!" The doors were then blown away with just his voice.

The two hedgehogs walked into a giant room that was pitch black. The lights then came on and sitting in his eggmobile was the evil genius doctor Robotnik aka Eggman. "Well hello Blade and Sonic its so good to see you again. Hmm? Where are Shadow and Silver?" The mad scientists looked at the two hedgehogs as if they were hiding something from him.

"They're not here, we told them that we would handle it this time." Sonic said to the doctor while getting into a battle stance and Blade drawing his swords.

"Well that's too bad I was hoping for you all to meet my new friend but I suppose he will have to settle for you two. Oh Glimpse time for you to come out now!" They waited for a few seconds and nothing happened.

"I think your new friend bailed on you egg-"Sonic then stopped talking and just stood there unmoving.

Blade looked at Sonic slightly worried."Sonic are you okay?" Then at the speed of light a green blur came out of nowhere and slammed Sonic into the wall which seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in but knocked him out."What the Hell was that!" Blade looked around the room to try and find what hit Sonic but found nothing."Alright Eggman what is going on he-"before Blade could finish the green blur appeared again and attempted to knock him out, but Blade managed to stop him with his Blades and get a good look at his attacker.

What he saw surprised him. His attacker looked like Shadow except he had green fur and gold where Shadow had red, his eyes were green, his shoes did not have skates but they did have the boosters on them, and his inhibitor rings were silver. "Impressive, I am surprised your swords were not destroyed by the force of my attack. If my inhibitor rings weren't indestructible I might have lost my hands." The hedgehog then jumped away from Blade and got into his own battle stance, ready to strike."My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog; I am the perfect life form. I would ask you of your name now hedgehog."

Blade readied his swords and said"I am Blade the Hedgehog." He said simply. He looked to his right and noticed some slight movement from Sonic. He then looked back at his opponent who was charging right at him. Glimpse aimed a kick at Blade's head but he managed to duck and swung the butt of his sword towards his head but Glimpse grabbed his hand and threw him into a wall. Blade fell to the ground slightly winded and looked up to see Glimpse charging up a chaos lance in his hand.

"I have to say I am disappointed, I expected more from you." Glimpse raised his hand high ready thrust his hand through his opponents' chest with the chaos energy."Any last words?"

Blade just looked at him with a grin and said, "Yeah, duck." Glimpse just looked at him like he was crazy. Then a blue blur smashed into Glimpse at the speed of light and repeatedly smashed him across the room, until finally it sent flying towards Blade who was now back on his feet taking a deep breath, "FUS RO DAH!" Glimpse was sent crashing into the wall with some of it falling on top of him."Yes we got him, nice timing Sonic." Sonic was standing on top of the rubble where Glimpse was.

"Yeah he wasn't so tough. So Eggman you ready to end this little game?" Sonic started to do some stretching and then jumped right towards Eggman.

"Heheheh, did you really think it would be that easy to defeat him you little rodents." Eggman said with an evil grin.

A pop up vein then appeared on Sonic's head at being called a rodent again."How many times do I have to tell people I am a HEDGEHOG!" Sonic was about to kick the eggmobile into the wall when something grabbed his foot and flung him over to where Blade was but he flipped in midair and landed on his feet."What the!?" Standing below Eggman was Glimpse slightly bruised up with a small cut under his right eye.

"Well you two are more impressive than I thought, I never would have expected the blue one to have been playing dead." Glimpse then charged at the both of them with his boosters set to full power."But now I'm done playing around!" Sonic and Blade readied themselves as Glimpse was about to strike. Glimpse made a slight jump and aimed a kick at Sonic's head while firing a chaos spear at Blade, Sonic did a back flip and Blade deflected the chaos spear back at Glimpse which hit him square in the chest sending him to the ground. When Glimpse looked up he saw Sonic dive bombing him with his legs stretched out towards ready to stomp on him, but Glimpse rolled out of the way and as soon as Sonic hit the ground Glimpse swung his leg at his feet and brought Sonic down. Glimpse then brought his leg up and brought it down aiming for Sonic's head but he was intercepted by a steel sword. He looked to his right to see Blade swinging his sword right at his head only for Glimpse to catch it with his right hand which drew some blood from his hand staining his white glove. He then pulled the sword from his hand and swung the handle of it right at Blade's head stunning him, Glimpse then kicked Sonic away grabbed Blade with his left hand and threw him at Sonic who was getting back up but was sent back down by a flying Blade."Just die already!" Glimpse then put his hands on the ground and said "Chaos impulse!" The ground began to shake and Sonic and Blade looked beneath them to see the ground was starting to glow green.

"RUN!" Sonic shouted as he and Blade ran in opposite directions with a beam of green chaos energy coming up from the ground."Well that was new."

"Hohohohoho! Glimpse is from another dimension that is similar to our own. He is similar to Shadow as you can tell but still different, for example he is stronger than Shadow." The doctor had an evil and sadistic grin as he watched two of his most hated enemies begin to grow tired."Enough games Glimpse, finish them already!" Eggman said while standing up in his eggmobile.

"Understood doctor. Sorry to end things just when they were getting good but I really should have finished this when it began." Glimpse closed his eyes and the air started to swirl around him, his fur changed to silver but his stripes stayed the same, when he opened his eyes they became stormy grey color."Now you will face my super form." Glimpse then started to charge up multiple chaos spears around him, "So prepare to DIE!" He sent all the chaos spears at the two hedgehogs and they both ran.

"How the hell did he turn super, does he have all the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked Blade.

Before he could respond Eggman began to laugh again, "Ohohoho! Oh I'm afraid you are wrong Sonic the chaos emeralds are being used for something else right now, all this power is entirely his own and he hasn't even brought out his sword which contains a fragment of the master emerald from his world." Sonic and Blade looked at Eggman in shock.

"This isn't good Sonic what are we going to do!" Said Blade as he was deflecting chaos spears.

"I don't know Blade but we'll think of something." Sonic looked back at Glimpse and noticed something in his ear."Blade look at his ear quickly." Blade wasn't sure what he was talking about but he managed to get a look while still deflecting the chaos spears and he noticed a small device in Glimpse's ear.

"That device! Sonic do you think its controlling him!" Blade said while jumping away from Glimpse seeing as he finally stopped his attack and was now staring at them.

"I think so. Listen Blade I got an idea." Glimpse charged at them but Blade sent him back into the wall with his shout, Blade then turned to Sonic with a tired expression on his face. "Alright I'm going to distract him while you focus your shout into his ear. Hopefully it won't cause him any real harm and it will destroy the device." Blade simply nodded and began to focus. Glimpse removed himself from the wall and glared at the both of them. "Hey you, you cheap Shadow knock off, why don't we have a little race to see who is faster, Catch me if you can!" Sonic then took off breaking the sound barrier and ticking Glimpse off. He then instantly charged up his light speed attack and broke the sound barrier catching Sonic and holding him by his throat.

"Your finished Sonic the hedgehog, your days of adventures are coming to an end." Glimpse began to charge up chaos energy in his left hand, when he noticed Blade was standing to the right of him. He looked like he was about to do another shout."Oh no you don't!" Glimpse sent the chaos spear at Blade but he managed to get his shout off before the chaos spear hit him square in the chest and sending him to the ground in great pain. The shout made it right to his head and shook it fiercely removing the device in his head."What the heck?" Glimpse let go of Sonic and changed back to normal, but he began to close his eyes and collapsed.

"NO! I can't believe they managed to remove my device, I guess I'll move on to plan B." Eggman then pushed a button on his eggmobile and the ceiling opened up. "This is dimensional transporter that I setup just in case Glimpse somehow managed to fail in destroying you. If I can't destroy you then I will just send you off to another world."

Sonic looked up and noticed the machine had the chaos emeralds in them."So that's what you did with the emeralds." Sonic said exhausted.

"Yes now say goodbye to your world Sonic because you will never see it again." Eggman was about to turn on the device when Blade suddenly jumped up to him and stabbed his blade into Eggman's control panel."No! What have you done you fool!"

Before Blade could respond the device began to go haywire and started to suck them all up."Crap doing that may have been a bad idea on my part." Blade said as he Sonic, Eggman, and the unconscious Glimpse were sucked right into the portal being sent to an unknown world that could change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** Talking Ponies! I Must be Dreaming.**

**I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

In another world there is a Pegasus sleeping on a cloud above a town called Ponyville. This Pegasus was named Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in Equestria. She begins to wake up with a big yawn and looks down at Ponyville to see many clouds floating above the city."Time to get to work." She stretches out her wings and jumps off the cloud flying through the sky while leaving a rainbow trail behind her. In 5 seconds flat she cleared away all the clouds making a clear and sunny sky."*sigh* Man when is something awesome going to happen, it's been months since something exciting happened." At that moment in the everfree forest a portal opened up tossing in two hedgehogs. These hedgehogs were Sonic and Blade and they were badly beaten from their battle with Glimpse.

Sonic is the first to wake up."Where the hell are we?" Sonic took in his surroundings and noticed Blade was still lying on the ground unconscious. Upon closer inspection Sonic saw that the damage he took from Glimpse's chaos spear was more severe than he thought. Sonic decided to put Blade on his back and see if he could find some help for them. Sonic dashed through the forest but not at his usual speed due to his injuries and the forest being very thick with trees, bushes, and fallen trees. After hours of running Sonic finally comes to the edge of the forest and saw a town off in the distance, "Finally a town, hopefully the people are friendly." Sonic then decided to push himself and dashed off quickly towards the city breaking the sound barrier and reaching the town within seconds. When he got there he saw something that shocked him, he saw ponies walking around with some weird marks on their…private area."This just might be the weirdest world I've ever been to."

Just then a violet colored unicorn walked out of a store that seemed to sell sweets."Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cakes, the food was delicious." She turned her head back forward to see two animals that were not ponies and one of them was carrying another on its back."What the hey?" The blue one walked up to her with urgency in his eyes.

"Hey is there a hospital somewhere in this city my friend needs some help now." Sonic asked the unicorn with impatience in his voice.

The unicorn just looked at him for second with a million questions buzzing through her head, but she put them aside for the moment to help these strange creatures."Yes of course, follow me."

"Thanks umm?"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

"Thanks Twilight, I'm Sonic my unconscious friend is Blade."

"Pleasure to meet you now let's go." With introductions out of the way they ran off to the hospital.

A couple hours later Blade wakes up and finds himself in a bed with a blanket over him and bandages covering his chest, head, arms, and legs."Where am I, ah!" Blade tried to move but his body was still pretty beat up and at that moment Sonic came in with Twilight after hearing him wake up.

"Blade you're finally up thank goodness." Sonic walked up to Blade's bedside and gave him a pat on his shoulder which caused him to flinch in pain."Sorry." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Blade looked at Twilight and asked Sonic "Sonic why is there a unicorn in here?" Sonic gave a run done of everything that's happened up till now and introduced him to Twilight.

"So what happened to you two anyway?" Sonic and Blade looked at each other and decided to tell her everything that happened to them."So let me get this straight you two were fighting a fat old man named Eggman and were fighting against another hedgehog named Glimpse who was being controlled by him and is able to turn super without these chaos emeralds and thanks to Blade you all ended up here. Well where are the other two?" Sonic and Blade looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know they might have ended up somewhere else in this world." Sonic said while taking a seat at the window. He then looked out the window and began to wonder where Glimpse was. Sonic knew that he was under Eggman's control and was probably a good guy, but his thoughts were then interrupted by Twilight.

"Sonic do you and Blade have someplace to stay?" Sonic looked at her and shook his head no."Well in that case, Sonic you can stay with me and Blade you can stay with my friend Fluttershy." They both nodded in agreement."Okay then lets go, you can come to Blade the doctors said that you can go but you can't do anything that is too physically demanding got it." Blade nodded in understanding and they left the hospital. Their first stop was Fluttershy's cottage which was near the everfree forest. "This is your stop Blade. I need to get back to the library to send the princess a letter so you're on your own now. But keep one thing in mind, Fluttershy is very shy so be very gentle with her, got it?" Blade nodded in understanding and walked towards the cottage with Sonic and Twilight leaving the area.

Blade took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and was about to knock again when the door slightly opened up revealing a pair of light blue eyes."H-Hello h-how may I h-help you." Fluttershy looked at Blade and her eyes shrunk to the size of peas.

"Are you Fluttershy? My name is Blade-" Before Blade could finish he was pulled into the cottage and thrown on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, an ice pack was put on his head, and a thermometer was put in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness you poor little hedgehog are you alright, how do you feel, when was the last time you ate!" Blade just sat there in slight shock at this pony who was supposed to be shy just grabbed him without warning and threw him on the couch trying to take care of him.

Blade spat out the thermometer and said"I'm fine first of all and second of all how were you able to tell I'm a hedgehog? Everyone in town who saw me looked at me like I was some kind of mutant."

"Well you are very different from normal hedgehogs but taking care of animals is my special talent, as you can tell from my cutie mark." Fluttershy said while pointing to the mark on her flank that had pink butterflies.

Blade was about to look but then realized what he was doing and looked away with a slight blush."Really, well that's very…interesting. Any way I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here." Fluttershy nodded."Well I'm here because your friend Twilight recommended that I stay here with you."

"Oh she did well in that case please make yourself at home Blade and maybe you can tell me how you came here." Blade nodded and told Fluttershy all about his adventures with Sonic and his friends and their nemesis Eggman. It eventually got late and they decided to go to sleep with Fluttershy wishing Blade a good night's sleep and Blade having a smile on his face as he was about to fall asleep.

Over with Sonic and Twilight they have just made it to the Golden Oak Library which was Twilight's home."So you live in a library that is a giant tree?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?" She asked as she opened the door.

"No it's just a little weird but then again I have slept on tree branches before." Sonic said which made Twilight look at him like he was weird.

"Well anyway make yourself at home Sonic." Sonic walked in and looked at all the books in the library and noticing a purple dragon dusting a shelf of books."Hey Spike, you still haven't finished dusting off the books yet?"

"To be fair Twilight I had to dust off all the books in the library by myself." Spike said clearly tired from cleaning books all day."And done." With that the baby dragon instantly fell asleep while standing up snoring loudly.

"Does he do that a lot?" Sonic asked as Twilight levitated Spike onto her back and going upstairs.

"Yes although it's partly my fault for always giving him so much work, you see Spike is my personal assistant and also one of my closest friends. I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to send princess Celestia a letter about what happened today. Give me second while I put him to bed and then I'll set you up on the couch."

As Twilight went upstairs Sonic started to feel weak and light headed, his vision began to blur and he began to close his eyes."I guess my injuries are starting to catch up to me. I think it's time…for a nap." With that Sonic passed out on the floor.

When Twilight came back down she gasped in shock at seeing Sonic passed out on the floor, she used her magic and lifted him up to the couch. She took a closer look at Sonic and noticed all the bruises on his body."My goodness he's been going all day with these injuries? How did I and nopony else notice. Never mind that now I need to help him right now and simple healing spell followed by good night's sleep should do the trick." Twilight cast the spell and most of Sonic's injuries had disappeared."Okay now all I have to do is wait for morning and hope he'll be alright. Hmm I remember him saying that he loved to move fast while we were at the hospital. Maybe I'll introduce him to Rainbow." Twilight turned around and walked back upstairs to go to sleep.

Back in the everfree forest, Glimpse is struggling to find a way out of the forest due to his fight with Sonic and Blade and because he is still greatly traumatized by what happened to him before he went to Sonic's world and captured by Eggman."Why, why did everything have to go so wrong? First I fail at my mission and lose my world, and as soon as I get to a new world a fat, ugly, and bald old man takes control of me and makes me hurt those two hedgehogs. How could I have let all that happen?" Glimpse's fur starts to turn to a much darker shade of green and his eyes disappeared along with his golden stripes turning into a more dull color. He then trips and turns his white eyes toward the object that tripped him and finds the green chaos emerald. Glimpse picks up the emerald and an evil grin starts to form on his face with a dark aura starting to expand from him."Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! I will destroy every living thing in my path. I will gather all the emeralds and any other power I can find here and use it all to revive my world. And I will destroy anyone who stands in my way!" With that Glimpse made a huge explosion, blowing away many of the trees and leaving a crater where he once was. But thanks to all that chaos energy he let out another portal appeared that was about to bring a new face to the world of Equestria.

* * *

**Authors note: Well that's another chapter down. Well I hope you all enjoyed because it will get better. As for the new face that will appear it will be another author's OC. I will only accept one Sonic OC right now so be quick about it, cause I am a fast typer and I'm getting really into this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

** The Rampage of Despair! Let the Power of Aura Destroy Sorrow.**

** I own nothing except my OC. Blade belongs to Bada55word and Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog. All songs belong to their respective artists and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP Belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

The next morning Blade wakes up on Fluttershy's couch feeling much better with all of the rest he got. He looks around the room and sees a small rabbit staring at him."Hey there little guy what are you doing here." The rabbit just continued to stare at him."What do I have something on my face?" At that moment the rabbit kicked Blade in his shin and jumped on his head and started pulling on his ears."OW,ow,ow what the hell is wrong with you? OW get off of my head you damn fur ball." Due to all the noise Fluttershy flew down the stairs to see what was going on and found her pet rabbit, Angel, still holding on to Blade's ears.

"Angel stop it this instant!" Upon hearing Fluttershy Angel jumped off of Blades head and stood behind Fluttershy glaring at Blade."I am so sorry Blade Angel is usually very well behaved, he's never done anything like this before." Fluttershy said as she picked up the evil rabbit and started petting it.

Blade looked at her for a moment and then the rabbit."You named that rabbit Angel?" Fluttershy nodded."What an ironic name for such a evil rabbit." Blade whispered to himself. Just then Twilight came in with Sonic who was looking much better but they both had a look of urgency on their faces."What's wrong?" Blade asked with a serious look.

"Something has happened to the everfree forest so we need to go now. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow are already waiting for us so come on." Twilight said exiting out the door followed by Fluttershy, Blade, and Sonic.

While they were walking Sonic decide to ask Blade how he was doing."So Blade how are you doing? Any of your injuries acting up?"

Blade shook his head no."No I'm good although I did have a rude awakening this morning thanks to Fluttershy's pet rabbit named Angel, don't let the name fool you that fur ball is pure evil man it attacked me for no reason." Blade said slightly angry at the demon rabbit.

"Wow really?" Sonic said suppressing a chuckle but failing, which caused Blade to glare at the blue blur and stop laughing."Heh sorry, anyway do you think you'll stay there with even with that rabbit?" Blade looked at Sonic and thought for a second.

Blade continued to think hard about it and finally said."I think I'll be able to handle after its just a rabbit and it seems to listen to Fluttershy. Plus she seems really nice and I don't want to be rude." Sonic just looked at him with a sly look."What?"

"Blade are you getting a crush on Fluttershy?" Sonic said while jokingly poking Blade on the arm.

Blade then got a slight blush and looked away from Sonic."I don't know what your talking about Sonic and I suggest you leave it at that." Blade gave Sonic another glare which silenced the blue hedgehog. Or so Blade thought but he saw that Sonic was looking at something else that was past him. Blade turned around to see a crater replace a small chunk of the everfree forest."What happened here?" Blade asked astonished at the sight.

"That's why were here, to find out what happened." Just then four other ponies ran up to the group.

"Twilight thank goodness ya'll were able to…get…here." The four new ponies looked at Blade and Sonic with weird expressions on their faces."Uh Twilight who are they" the orange pony with a blonde and tail asked.

"Sorry Applejack but were going to have to keep introductions short, everyone these two are Sonic and Blade the hedgehog they come from a different world and arrived here yesterday. Sonic, Blade These are my friends, the pink and bouncy one is Pinkie Pie, the white one with the purple curly mane and tail is Rarity, the one with the cowboy hat is Applejack, and the Pegasus pony with the rainbow mane is Rainbow Dash. Now that's all for introductions for now. We can all be better acquainted at the party that I'm sure Pinkie Pie already has completely planned out."

With a big gasp Pinkie looked at Twilight like she was someone she didn't know her."Twilight when did you become a mind reader!?"

"No Pinkie I just know you very well." Twilight said while heading towards the crater.

An hour of walking later they all made it to the giant crater. They all decided to get a closer look by going down into it.

"Alright everypony were looking for anything out of the ordinary so keep your eyes pealed. Rainbow I want you up in the air to see if you can find anything near the crater. If you find something let us know right away."

"You got it Twilight." With that Rainbow dashed off into the sky and started flying around the area looking for anything strange.

"Wow she sure is fast, maybe I should challenge her to a race when I get the chance." Sonic said with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Come on Sonic we need to get searching." Blade said while moving a small boulder. Sonic nodded in agreement and they searched for an hour and found nothing until Rainbow found someone.

"Hey I think I see someone moving through the trees and they're heading towards Blade!" Rainbow shouted below to the others.

"What?" Blade turned around to see a hedgehog who looked like shadow except his fur was dark red and he didn't have any stripes, he was wearing black pants, black converse shoes, a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie, and white finger less gloves. His dark blue eyes showed a great fire in him. The hedgehog dashed toward Blade and tackled him to the ground and they both went rolling to the center of the crater."Get off of me!" Blade kicked off the mysterious hedgehog and got back up to his feet and readied his swords but the hedgehog got up looked and Blade and relaxed.

"Your not him." The hedgehog said and got out of his battle stance.

"What do you mean?" Blade lowered his swords but kept them drawn just in case. Just then everyone came to the center of the crater and surrounded the mysterious hedgehog.

"Okay I know what this looks like but I'm not your enemy, I just thought your friend was someone else but I was wrong. The one I'm after had no eyes and he had dark green fur with dull gold stripes." Sonic's eyes grew small as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey you whats your name." the red hedgehog turned to Sonic.

"Aura. Aura the Hedgehog." Aura said crossing his arms.

"I see, Aura tell me, did this person have a dark aura coming off of them and did he have silver inhibitor rings?" Aura nodded yes."I see, you met Glimpse and he's gone dark."

"That would explain the negative feelings I sensed from his aura Sonic." Sonic looked at him for a second in shock."What?" Aura asked.

"How do you know my name and how are you able to read Glimpse's feelings?"

"Well that's simple Sonic, reading people's aura's is an ability of mine and you're a hero back on Mobius." Realization finally dawned on Sonic.

"Oh now I get it your from our world." Sonic said with Aura looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are talking about Sonic? Are you saying there are other worlds that are like ours?" Aura asked with doubt evident in his voice.

"Yes actually there are. But right now we are in a completely different world called Equestria ruled by ponies mostly." Sonic said with Aura looking quite shocked.

Just then Rainbow interrupted their conversation."Hold on, hold back up a second blue boy, what do you mean Glimpse has gone dark?"

"You see Rainbow there are certain people in our world who can transform, one of these forms is the dark form. Its really similar to my super form which requires all seven chaos emeralds for me to change into, but for the dark form you have two ways to access it, collect all seven chaos emeralds and use their negative energy or you become so consumed with hate and despair that you turn dark and that's happened to me only once. I swore I would never let that happen to me again. Turning dark completely changes you, you become something that's almost like a monster." Sonic said that last bit with a dark tone and a sad look.

Everyone was silent for a moment until finally Rarity spoke up."Umm excuse me darling but what are these chaos emeralds you mentioned."

"I'll explain them when we get back to town but right now I'm curious as to how Aura got here

"That would be my doing hedgehog." Everyone looked above them to see a dark green hedgehog flying above them."Sonic, Blade, and our new friend Aura I'm so happy to see you all again. But I'm afraid the reunion will have to be cut short, now die you worms!" Glimpse charged up multiple chaos spears and aimed them all at his enemies below. But before he could unleash them Aura sent an energy attack at Glimpse causing him to lose his focus and making the spears disappear."Damn you and your precious aura."

Sonic looked to Aura and asked "What was that Aura?"

"That would be my aura Sonic, I can also use my aura to attack, not just read people's emotions. Now stand back he is in his dark super form and he has a chaos emerald." Sonic looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Are you crazy what makes you think you can handle him!" Aura turned to Sonic and smirked.

"Hmph, because I have my guardian form. " Aura crossed his arms in front of him and started to focus. His fur changed to a cyan color, and stripes appeared on his quills like Shadow except Aura's were purple. When he opened his eyes they were completely white like the dark super form.

"Aura have you turned dark?" Blade asked readying his swords once again.

Aura turned to him and smiled."Relax, this is my guardian form. Its similar to the super form except It doesn't require the chaos emeralds. Now you all need to get out of here now this is going to get very dangerous." Everyone nodded in agreement and ran towards the edge of the crater and took cover behind the trees.

*Megaman Zero Omega boss battle theme Cannon Ball Mythos ver.*

"Are you ready yet Aura, cause here I come!" Glimpse blasted off towards Aura at the speed of sound with Aura doing the same thing and they clashed with each other causing a shock wave to spread across the forest. The two hedgehogs then proceeded to exchange blows with each other in the air with neither of them showing any sign of letting up. Aura managed to hit Glimpse in the face with his elbow and then performed an upward axe kick sending Glimpse higher into the air. Aura followed him until he was above Glimpse and started to charge up his aura in his palm and blasted right at Glimpse."Aura blast cannon!" A big blast of aura shot out towards Glimpse but before it could reach him Glimpse held out his hands toward the blast and stopped it with his hands."You can't block it forever!" Aura yelled and poured on more power to the attack.

"I don't have to. Chaos bind!" With that Aura was frozen in time and his attack was cut off. Glimpse flew up behind Aura and put his hands together, slamming them on Aura's back sending towards the crater but also freeing him from the chaos bind.

"What the!?" Aura pulled up before he hit the ground and looked up into the sky trying to find Glimpse."Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Aura turned around to be met with an elbow right to his jaw sending crashing into the crater. When the smoke cleared Aura saw Glimpse coming at him curled up in a ball. Before Glimpse could make contact though, Aura caught him with both his hands."Not bad but not good enough!" Glimpse started to spin faster and faster while pushing Aura back."

Back with everyone else, they continue to watch the fight from behind the trees until Rainbow finally spoke up."This stupid. Are we really just going to sit here and let Aura handle this." She said with irritation.

"I know Dash I want to be out there helping too, but Glimpse would crush us with the way things are right now. Me and Blade couldn't even touch him when he was in his super form. Now he's in his dark form and he has a chaos emerald." Sonic said with slight anger in his voice.

"Sonic is right Rainbow we would just get in the way. Lets just leave it to Aura right now okay?" Twilight said putting a hoof on her friends shoulder.

Rainbow just shrugged it off."Well you guys can stay here if you want but I'm going to help." Rainbow was about take off when Sonic grabbed her tail and pulled her down."Hey whats the big idea blue boy?" Rainbow asked while turning to face Sonic.

"Listen to me Rainbow, you have absolutely no idea what Glimpse would do to you with given his current state. But I do, and he will kill you without hesitation so please Rainbow just stay here where its safe." Sonic looked into Rainbow's rose colored eyes pleadingly, begging her not to go.

"Fine I won't go." Rainbow finally calmed down and sat down next to Sonic a little down about not being able to help but understanding that it would too dangerous to help right now.

Back in the fight Aura was till holding Glimpse back but getting tired until he had enough."Take this, aura blast cannon!" The blast hit Glimpse dead on at point blank range sending him from Aura's hands into the other side of the crater."Had enough yet?" Glimpse just stood up holding his left arm from pain.

"Never, I will, never give up do you here me! I have been chased out of my home and had to watch my best friend die right in front of my eyes because I was too weak to protect myself but never again!" Glimpse's dark aura began to expand and the chaos emerald began to float in front of him beginning to turn black."I will do whatever it takes to revive my world and the people I lost even if I have to destroy an entire world to do it!" Glimpse absorbed the chaos emerald into his body and raised his hands high."CHAOS IMPULSE!" multiple lights appeared around the ground surrounding Aura and bursting forth preventing him from escaping and one more appearing beneath him.

"Crap I need to move!" Aura flew up just as the chaos energy erupted and it began to chase him upwards in the sky gaining on him. He turned around and blast the one that was coming at him with his aura blast cannon. But he didn't notice that Glimpse teleported behind and came crashing down on him with his knee forcing Aura into Glimpse's attack. An explosion occurred and smoke filled the air. Before it cleared Aura was sent from the smoke cloud and back into the crater seriously hurt. Up in the sky the smoke cleared and Glimpse was still floating there injured from his own attack but not as bad as Aura.

*Music ends*

"I'm sorry it had to end this way but I can't let anyone stand in my way." Glimpse was about to finish off Aura with a chaos lance, but was interrupted with a hoof to the face."Who did that!" Glimpse looked around on the ground until he heard a loud boom and looked up to see a rainbow spread out across the forest with a Pegasus coming down on top of him smashing her hoof across his face again and sending him to the ground stunned.

*Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2*

"Take that you creep! Ha how do you like me now." Rainbow said as Glimpse looked up at her in anger.

"I don't like you now." Glimpse shot upwards but stopped as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Sonic was charging up his spin dash and Blade was behind him holding his sword like a baseball bat.

"Now Blade!" Sonic shouted while he was still spinning.

"You got it!"Blade swung the flat of his sword at Sonic and sent him towards Glimpse like a rocket.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me. Bring it on!" Glimpse held his hands up ready to garb Sonic, until he was hit by two magic spheres from behind."Damn it what now!" Glimpse looked behind him to see Twilight and Rarity sending another shot at Glimpse but this time combining them."Please don't make me laugh." Glimpse kicked the attack upwards at Rainbow but she managed to dodge it. But Glimpse had forgotten about Sonic and he rammed into Glimpse's back knocking the wind out of him and sending him back.

"Alright this is working, Applejack how are you doing." Applejack sent a rope at Glimpse and caught his left wrist.

"We got him on the ropes now Sonic. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, hold on to this rope while I go and take care of his right side." She said as she handed the two ponies the rope.

"Okie dokie. But wait Applejack can the two of us really hold him? He is like super duper strong."

"Umm actually I thought that we might need some help so I asked a couple of my forest friends to if they could help and they said yes."

"Fluttershy, I don't think a couple of little critters can-" Just then two ursa minors and a ursa major showed up. The two small ones took the rope Pinkie and Fluttershy had while the big one would help Applejack."Sugarcube how in the hay did you, no never mind that come on big fella we got hedgehog to tie up." Applejack went to Glimpse's right and lassoed his right arm and got a good grip on it with the ursa major doing the same.

*Music ends*

Glimpse was then brought back on the ground due to the ursa's combined strength with the three ponies."Damn it I can't lose now!" Glimpse tried to break free but couldn't.

"Don't even try to break free, those ropes are reinforced with my magic." Twilight said walking up to Glimpse.

"Well what are you going to do to me now huh? Go into my mind and help me to overcome my trauma?" Glimpse said with an evil grin.

Twilight looked at him in surprise."How did you know?" Glimpse just looked at her and laughed.

"Like I'm really going to tell you anything, and there is no way I'm going to just let you go into my mind while I'm awake." At that moment Aura appeared behind Glimpse no longer in his guardian form and knocked him out.

"Aura was that really necessary?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe it was a little excessive but he could shoot out another chaos spear at any time if he were conscious." Aura said.

"I guess so." Applejack said with uncertainty.

"Alright I'm going to use the spell now wish me luck." Twilight walked up to Glimpse and her horn was covered in a magenta aura. She closed her eyes and touched her horn to Glimpse's forehead and entered his mind.

*Inside Glimpse's mind*

When Twilight opened her eyes she saw nothing but lava below her and she started to freak out a little but calmed down when she realized that it was just Glimpse's mind remembering something. She looked around and saw a giant monster with six arms with long claws and a row of green eyes where it's head should be. She floated closer to it and saw that the monster had stabbed one of it's claws through a girls chest and Glimpse was holding her lifeless body.

*His world sad theme from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*

"Carly no…no,no,No! I will make you pay for this dark Gaia you hear me! I will make you pay!" Glimpse tried to move but he was seriously injured and couldn't."Damn it why…why do I have to be so weak! Carly I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, I'm so sorry." Glimpse looked down at her and began to cry, the tears coming down his face like a waterfall."But I will keep my promise to you, since I can't stop it I guess I'm just going to have to go to a new and live my life there. But I won't just live for myself Carly, I will also live my life for you." Glimpse gently set her down and slowly stood up. He gave dark Gaia a defiant glare as it was charging up a dark energy blast in it's middle eye."Goodbye my friend." Glimpse held out his hands and summoned a sword that contained a fragment of the master emerald. He held the sword high with both hands and shouted."CHAOS COTROL!" With that Glimpse disappeared in a flash of green light just as dark Gaia unleashed it's attack and obliterated the entire area.

*Music ends*

Everything then went dark and Twilight looked around to try and find something but couldn't."I can't believe Glimpse had to go through such a horrible thing with no one to help him through it. No wonder he's acting like this." Just then a small light shined in the corner of the darkness revealing Glimpse. Twilight walked up to him."Um hello Glimpse."

Glimpse just stood there unmoving."What do you want?" Glimpse said with a cold voice.

"I just want to talk. About what happened to you." Twilight was careful with how she said it because she knew she was on thin ice.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Glimpse just listen to me. I know you are hurting right and I know you miss you friend. But you can't forget your promise to her, you said you would live your life for yourself and her. Do you really think that she would want a life full of fighting people, trying to kill people, do you?"

Glimpse just stood there shaking his fists but not from rage, from sadness. He was upset with himself for breaking his promise to her."I know what I have done and it's too late for me so don't waste your breath."

"But Glimpse-" Glimpse turned on her with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I said I have nothing to say to you so leave already!" Glimpse shouted trying to hold back his tears and anger."I have nothing to say to anyone."

"Really Glimpse not even me?" Glimpse turned around and he froze from shock. In front of him stood a human girl with crimson red hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. She looked to be in her early 20's."Hello Glimpse."

"C-Carly what are you doing here?" Glimpse said in slight horror at having to face his best friend again after breaking his promise to her.

"I'm here because someone on the outside of your mind was able to sense your strong bond with me and helped me to come here. I think he said his name was Aura? He said that you were in danger of losing yourself and asked if I could help, naturally I said I would.

Twilight looked on in shock that Aura was capable of such a thing. She decided she would let Carly handle things from here."Carly I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you." Tears started to slowly fall from Glimpse's eyes.

Carly walked up to Glimpse and kneeled down to him to embrace him."Its not your fault Glimpse. Everyone makes mistakes now and then, but the important thing is to keep moving forward and to never lose yourself. Now Glimpse can you please forgive yourself already and move forward with your life?" Carly said the last sentence as she broke the hug and looked in his eyes.

Glimpse looked at her and then at Twilight, surprising her."Yes Carly I will and I will never break my promise again." Glimpse said while smiling.

"Thank you Glimpse." With those last words Carly disappeared with a contented smile on her face.

Glimpse turned to Twilight with a slight smile and said "Thank you Twilight, thank you for coming here just to help me."

"You're welcome. Now come on lets go back." Twilight lit her horn with a magenta aura and a light engulfed the both of them.

*Back in the real world*

Glimpse started to open his eyes and looked around to see everyone gathered around him and the green chaos emerald next to him."Welcome back Glimpse." Sonic said while holding his hand out to him, Glimpse took it gratefully and stood up shakily. He was about to fall back down but Blade and Aura moved to his side and kept him up.

"Thanks." Glimpse said weakly, the two hedgehogs just simply nodded and everyone started to walk back to Ponyville after an exhausting day.

* * *

**Authors note: Finally done. Over four thousand words, man that was a long chapter. Any way the OC position is closed, Aura the hedgehog is the one who has gotten in so no more OC's are needed.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

** Glimpse's Premonition**

**I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Two days after the events of dark Glimpse and everyone was at Ponyville recovering from the fight. Aura was invited by Applejack to stay at the farm, Glimpse stayed with Twilight due to Sonic switching to Rainbow's home. When he was asked why Sonic just said."Because how often do you get to live in a house in the sky." Pinkie Pie had a party planned out that wasn't going to be finished for a few more days. So everyone was just relaxing.

In the Golden Oaks Library Glimpse is seen sitting on the edge of the window looking over the town. Never before has Glimpse seen such a peaceful and beautiful town before. He takes in one more look and goes back inside to walk back down the stairs. When he gets downstairs he finds Twilight on top of a latter trying to reach a book."Twilight, why are you trying to get that book by yourself without your magic?" Glimpse asked with a sweat drop.

"Because I sent Spike out to get some more paper and ink and before he left he asked me if it was really okay for him to go." Glimpse just continued to look at her confused."Let me explain more clearly Spike said that if it weren't for him or my magic I wouldn't be able to get anything done and I'm trying to prove him wrong." Glimpse just looked at like she was being ridiculous which she was."Don't judge me."

"Whatever. But are you sure it's safe? I feel like you'll fall." Glimpse said with slight concern.

"Relax Glimpse I'll be fi-ahh!" The latter began to shake and Twilight fell off the latter but Glimpse reached her in a flash and caught her. When Twilight opened her eyes she saw Glimpse was holding her bridal style."Um thanks Glimpse I guess you were right."

"Yeah there's nothing new about that." Glimpse said plainly which made Twilight look at him with a questioning look."What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for as long as I can remember I've always been able to have…feelings about things, a type of gut feeling. It's always right about good things or bad things." At that moment Spike came in and saw Glimpse was still holding Twilight.

"Well look at this, I'm gone for an hour and you two are cuddling with each other." Spike said teasingly with a sly smile. At that they both blushed while looking at each other and Glimpse then just dropped Twilight on the ground.

"Ow that hurt you know." Twilight said while rubbing her back.

"Sorry about that Twi." Glimpse said while rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed by his actions."Well I'm going to go for a walk now so I'll be gone for a while, see ya." Glimpse then walked out the door and closed it behind him. After a few seconds Spike turned to Twilight and he had a big grin on his face.

"What?"

"You like Glimpse don't you Twilight." Spike said while poking Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight then blushed at Spikes comment and turned away from him."Come on Spike we need to follow Glimpse."

"Wow Twilight you like him so much that you're going to stalk him." Spike said slightly creped out.

"What, no that's not it do you remember Pinkie's Pinkie sense?" Spike shook his head yes."Glimpse has something similar to it except there is no warning to it and it could be about anything." Spike just sighed and facepalmed.

"Twilight didn't you learn your lesson from last time." Spike asked.

"This is different Spike, this time I'm just trying to figure out the secret to his ability not prove that he's making it up. Now let's go." Twilight rushed out the door to catch up with Glimpse.

"*sigh* Here we go again." Before Spike left he grabbed a first aid kit and shut the door behind him.

Twilight and Spike follow Glimpse to sweet apple acres waiting to see any signs of his "ability". He sees Aura and decides to talk to him while his two stalkers hide behind one of the apple trees."Hey Aura what you up to?" Aura looked behind him and saw Glimpse and turned around.

"Hey Glimpse I'm just helping Applejack's family with the apple picking." Glimpse looked at all the trees and his jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of all the trees."Dude are you sure you want to do that, I mean I'm getting tired just looking at all these trees."

Aura just chuckled and said."Watch this." Aura put up his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened them he shouted."AURA FORCE!" A huge shock wave came forth and shook many of the trees, knocking down the apples. Aura turned to Glimpse with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Alright Aura that was impressive, is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm nope." The two shared a laugh while Aura was getting ready to knock down some more apples. What he didn't know was that Spike and Twilight were right behind one of those trees and they looked pretty scared about being hit by his move. Just then Glimpse started acting a little weird.

"ah…ah…achoo!" Glimpse let out a big sneeze and hit Aura right between his eyes making him miss some of the trees one of them being where Twilight and Spike are.

"Ow, dude watch where swing your arms around when you sneeze." Aura said while rubbing the spot where Glimpse hit him.

"Sorry about that, hey is Applejack around? She said she needed something from me yesterday."

"Yeah she is in the barn." Aura said still annoyed at Glimpse's accident.

While they were distracted Twilight and Spike moved from their hiding spot and jumped into a cart filled with apples."Thanks Aura good luck with the apple picking." Glimpse walked away waving goodbye to Aura with him returning the wave.

Glimpse made into the barn where Applejack was waiting."Howdy there Glimpse you here about that thing I asked you about?"

"Yeah what is it anyway?"

"It's really simple partner I just need you to deliver the cart of apples outside to sugarcube corner. Can you do that for me? I'd do it but Since Aura has been such a big help I thought I'd make him a special Apple family dinner."Glimpse nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sure he will really appreciate it. I'm going to go and deliver those apples now I'll be back later." Glimpse left the barn while waving goodbye to Applejack. Glimpse got to the cart and put the straps on and started walking."Man I know this cart is filled to the brim with apples but it shouldn't be this heavy." Inside the cart hidden in the apples are Glimpse's two stalkers still stalking him.

"Twilight this is ridiculous, just admit your following him because you like him."

"Spike, keep it down or he'll hear us." The cart stopped and they hear Glimpse talking to someone.

"Hey Pinkie Pie I'm here with a delivery from sweet apple acres." Twilight and Spike poke their heads from the cart to see whats going on. Noticing Glimpse is distracted they jump out the cart and hide behind a couple of random ponies having a conversation.

"Hi Glimpse thanks for bringing them over."Pinkie said bouncing over to Glimpse."Here is the money for it. Also there is something that I need to tell you Glimpse." Glimpse held up his hands to stop her.

"Sorry Pinkie Pie but I have other things to do so tell me later." Then Glimpse dashed off not wanting to get caught up in any of Pinkies nonsense.

*In the author's room*

"What do you mean nonsense!" Pinkie said after somehow breaking into my room.

"What the hell Pinkie!? I thought I made it clear that you would not be breaking the 4th wall in this story!"

"I know but you said you wouldn't call any of the things I do nonsense."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did you pinkie pie promised."

"I would never do such an embarrassing thing!"

"Don't make me bring Fluttershy here and give you the stare."

"*gulp* Okay, okay I take back what I said and I won't call any of the things you do nonsense anymore. Now can you please go back to your world?"

"Yep." Pinkie Pie clapped her hooves together and a hole opened up in my room and she jumped through it.

"…how does she do that? Whatever back to the story."

*Back to the story*

Glimpse began to slow down to a walk with Twilight and Spike close behind him, moving to tree to bush. In a nearby field Glimpse notices Blade doing some sword practice with Fluttershy watching."Yo, Blade doing some sword practicing?" Glimpse said walking over to him while keeping a safe distance.

"Yeah I got a new sword handle for this sword, since the last one got messed up when you hit me in the head with it from our first encounter." Blade said while raising an eyebrow at Glimpse.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." Glimpse said while scratching his back head

"Don't worry about it. Hey why don't you stick around for a little bit and watch?"

"Sure why not." Glimpse went to stand in front of a bush that Twilight and Spike were hiding in. Blade continued to do some sword moves and different techniques until the sword came off the handle flying towards Glimpse.

"Glimpse watch out!" Blade shouted.

The sword flew by Glimpse's head shaving off his top yellow stripe but Glimpse managed to catch it before it could go into the bush behind him."I think you need another new sword handle Blade." Glimpse said as he threw the sword back to blade letting it land between his feet. Blade and Fluttershy looked at Glimpse's bald spot and tried to suppress their laughter."What is it?"

"Um Glimpse I think maybe you should take a look in this pond." Fluttershy said while suppressing giggles. Glimpse walked toward the pond and looked at his reflection and saw his bald spot.

"Ahhh! My fur! Blade you shaved off my top stripe!" Glimpse said slightly freaking out.

Blade started to tear up and he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter."I-I'm s-sorry Glimpse but t-the look on yo-your face is priceless! Hahahaha!" Blade just continued to laugh and Fluttershy joined him with a soft and quiet laugh.

"Okay I'm going." Glimpse said and stomped off.

Back in the bush Spike is trying his best not to laugh his tail off."Did you see him Twilight he looked ridiculous."

"Spike if it wasn't for Glimpse that sword could have hit one of us." Twilight said sternly.

"Oh right, forgot."

Twilight and Spike left their hiding spot while Blade and Fluttershy were still laughing. They follow Glimpse all the way back to the farm and see him meet up with Applejack in the barn.

"Hey Applejack here's the money from the delivery." Glimpse tosses her the bag of bits and starts to leave.

"Hold up there partner. Here catch." Applejack takes out half of the bit and tosses them to Glimpse."Consider that payment for the delivery." Glimpse catches the money.

"Thanks Applejack but I would rather have my fur back." Glimpse said while rubbing the bald spot on his head.

"Hmm I can't get your fur back but I might be able to help, here." Applejack takes off her hat and throws it to Glimpse."Use that to cover your bald spot."

Glimpse puts the hat on."Thanks Applejack I'll be sure to give it back when my fur grows back."

"No need partner I've got extra's." Applejack goes behind a barrel and when she comes back she has another hat on.

Glimpse looks around the barn and notices the pitch forks on the wheel barrel that has a bunch of hay above it, tied to the ceiling."Hey Applejack, can you move that wheel barrel over to the right." Applejack gave Glimpse a questioning look."I just have a feeling, trust me on this." Applejack nods in understanding and moves the wheel barrel to the right. After that the hay that was above it fell down.

"Woah, if I hadn't moved that wheel barrel that there hay would have sent those pitch forks a flyin into the wall and hurt somepony." Applejack then turned to Glimpse."How did you know that hay would fall?"

Glimpse tipped his new hat back and said."I just have these gut feelings, by the way how was the surprise for Aura?"

"It went great he's currently playing with Applebloom, my little sister, and her friends."

"I see well I'm going to head back to the library so see you later Applejack." They waved goodbye to each other and Glimpse teleported back to the library. When Applejack left the barn, Twilight and Spike came out from their hiding spot.

"Twilight did you see that?" Spike said in shock.

"Yes I did Spike if Glimpse didn't tell Applejack to move the wheel barrel those pitch forks would have hit our hiding spot." Twilight thought for a moment then realized something."Spike I think Glimpse knew we were following him."Spike looked at Twilight in confusion."Think about it, all those times we would have been hit Glimpse interfered. He knew we were following him and he protected us."

"Wow Glimpse sure is sharp. There just might be something to his predictions after all."

"I guess so Spike, come on lets go home." Spike hopped on to Twilight's back and they went home. By the time they got back it was nighttime. When they opened the door they found Glimpse lying on the couch with his hat covering his eyes."Hello Glimpse how was your day?" Twilight asked with a smile.

Glimpse sat up on the couch."Pretty good, except for the fact that Blade gave me a little haircut." Glimpse said while holding up his hat to show the bald spot."Applejack gave me her hat to help me cover it up until it grows back. But you knew that already didn't you?"

"Looks like you two could use some alone time so I'm going to go to bed now." Spike jumped off of Twilight's back and walked upstairs. The room was silent for a moment.

"So mind telling me why you were following me. No wait let me guess, you were trying to see how my little predictions work right." Glimpse said smiling confidently.

Twilight gave a mental sigh of relief and said."Yes that's it that is it exactly." Twilight gave a big fake smile trying to convince Glimpse.

"Well now you know that there is no trick to it, I just get these feelings at random times and do what I need to do. If I feel like it." Glimpse said lying back down on the couch and falling asleep.

Twilight gave a smile and used her magic to put a blanket on Glimpse."Goodnight Glimpse." She leaned in and gave Glimpse a kiss on the cheek and went to bed, not realizing that Glimpse had a smile on his face.

* * *

**Authors note: Done with another chapter. Now then I got a request to put in another OC. I might do it but I can't make any promises. But I am going to need your information on your OC shadowizepicz. That goes for anyone else to who tries to submit an OC. Reminder I will only accept an author's OC.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

** Dragon hunting**

** I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog. All skyrim references belong to Bethesda**.

* * *

Outside near Fluttershy's cottage Blade is working on his swords new handle since yesterday it gave Glimpse a bald spot."Ugh damn it, none of the sword handles I got work. My last one was made of dragon skins but it's no good anymore, if only there were dragons around here."

"Actually there are dragons in this world Blade." Blade turns around and notices Aura standing behind him with Glimpse next to him still wearing his new hat.

"When did you guys get here?" Blade asked sheathing his swords.

"We just got here. Me and Glimpse were just here to help Fluttershy take care of her animals." Aura said.

"But we heard you talking and I remember Twilight telling me about dragons a little while ago." Glimpse said while leaning against a tree.

"Do you know where!" Blade asked while rushing to Glimpse and getting right in front of him a little too close for Glimpse.

Glimpse pushed him slightly back."Relax it's in a mountain that's to the north of here. But you know I'm surprised you didn't know that dragons exist here." He said while fixing his hat so no one can see his bald spot.

Blade just ignored his last comment and started to think."Hmm I think it's time I did a little dragon hunting. Any of you care to join me?"

"Sure I'm game. We can leave Glimpse here to cover for us and help Fluttershy." Aura said while patting Glimpse on the back.

"Excuse me? Why should I have to stay here and cover for you guys?"Glimpse asked.

"Because we need someone to cover for us and if you don't I'll post up all these pictures of you with that bald spot of yours." Aura said while holding up a picture of Glimpse freaking out when he saw his bald spot.

Glimpse looked at him in complete shock."How the hell did you take that picture?" Glimpse asked while trying to get it but Aura put it back in his pocket.

"I took it while I was playing with Applebloom and her friends. We heard someone screaming and thought someone was in trouble. We never expected to find someone freaking out about a bald spot." Aura said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Grr…fine I'll do it. But before you guys go I got something you can use Blade." Blade just looked at Glimpse curiously while he closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him. In a few seconds Glimpse's sword had appeared, the blade was emerald green with a shard of the master emerald in it."Until you get your other sword fixed up Blade you can use my sword." Glimpse handed Blade the sword and he began to inspect it.

"Wow this is an impressive sword you have Glimpse where'd you get it?" Blade asked as he took a few practice swings with it.

"That sword was made and given to me by my best friend Carly. She gave it to me before our…final mission." Glimpse said while holding back his pain. Blade and Aura both looked down at the ground having a moment of silence in respect for Glimpse and his fallen friend.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a painful memory." Blade said unable to look at Glimpse."But I promise you I won't let anything happen to your sword."

"Thank you Blade I appreciate it." Glimpse said, starting to relax again."Now you two should get going, I'm going to go and help Fluttershy now." Glimpse started to walk away but stopped and turned around to say."By the way with that sword you should be able to use chaos control among some other chaos moves." Glimpse said and continued to walk away.

"Thanks I appreciate the info." Blade said while waving goodbye, he then turned to Aura."So shall we get going?" Aura nodded in agreement and dashed off towards the dragon's home.

After a few hours of running the two made it the mountain where the dragon was living in."So Blade how exactly are we supposed to get to that dragon? I mean it lives in a mountain it's too dangerous to try and climb this mountain when it could attack us and we don't want to try and go into its own den. That's just asking for trouble since when we don't know what else could be in there."

"I know Aura don't worry the dragon will come to us right…about…now." At that moment they began to hear the wing beat of a dragon. They both looked up and saw the dragon dive bombing them."MOVE!" Blade yelled and they both jumped out of the way as the dragon landed with a loud thud. Blade drew Glimpse's sword and Aura ready an aura sphere. The dragon breathed out some fire from its mouth and glared at the two hedgehogs."You ready to fight your first dragon Aura?"

Aura simply smiled and said."You bet I'm ready, let's go!" Aura aimed his attack at the dragon's eye but the beast swung its tail at the attack making it destroy a nearby boulder instead."Wow dragon skin sure is something. No wonder you use them as a sword handle." Aura said slightly astonished at the toughness of the dragon.

"Yeah dragons are seriously tough creatures but I've handled tougher dragons than this one." Blade charged at the dragon with his sword at the ready. The dragon made a swipe for Blade with its right claw but he jumped to avoid it and landed on its head. The dragon tried to shake him off but Blade held on tight to it. While the dragon was distracted Aura charged up his spin dash and shoots right for the dragons head, hitting it right between the eyes. The dragon staggered back a bit, giving Blade a chance to jump down to its back and make a slash across the dragons back. The beast roared in pain and spun around on its hind legs about to slash Blade out of the air but he raised his sword to defend himself and was only hit with the force of the attack not the claws. Blade hit the ground hard but got right back up."Hmm time to see what Glimpse said is true." Blade aimed his right hand at the dragon as the dragon tried to charge him but was hit by a few of Aura's aura spheres. Blade began to focus chaos energy into his right hand attempting to perform a chaos spear. Before he knew it he had one at the ready and shot it at the dragon's chest, which was surprisingly effective."Let's keep this up Aura!" Blade said as he was charging up another shot.

"You got it, Aura blade!" He sent out a blade of aura at the dragon's side managing to cut through its skin."Blade I made an opening on its right side, aim there." The dragon charged at Blade but he dodged to the side and shot another chaos spear at the opening Aura made. The attack was a direct hit and made the dragon reel back in pain. Seeing that the dragon was unbalanced Blade used this opportunity to his advantage.

"FUS RO DAH" Blade's shout hit the dragon hard and knocked it on its side."Time to finish this." Blade ran toward the downed dragon and jumped high into the air aiming his sword downward toward the dragons head, but before he could make contact the dragon brought its tail up and swung it at Blade knocking him into Aura."Damn it this dragon just won't stay down." The dragon got up and began to flap its giant wings and fly towards the top of the mountain, to lick its wounds."Great, come on Aura we've got some climbing to do."

"Yeah or I could use my guardian form and fly us up." Aura said as he changed into his guardian form.

Blade just facepalmed at his forgetfulness."Of course, I can't believe I forgot about that, lets go." Aura flew up to Blade and picked him up and flew towards the top of the mountain.

*Before the battle with Glimpse and Fluttershy*

Inside Fluttershy's cottage Glimpse is wrestling with a full grown bear, trying to pin it down."Come on you stupid bear just keep still!" The bear grabs Glimpse and throws him at the wall."OW, alright that's it lets go you giant fur ball!" Glimpse tackles the bear and there's a giant dust cloud of the two fighting. When the dust clears Glimpse is seen on top of the bear barley holding it down."Now Fluttershy!" Fluttershy walks up to the bear and pulls out a thorn in its paw.

"There you go big guy all better now." The bear picks up Fluttershy and gives her a big yet gentle hug."Aww, your welcome." The bear put Fluttershy down and then proceeded to hug Glimpse but less gently.

"Agh, ow, ow, ow, okay I get it your grateful now put me down before you break my spine." The bear finally put Glimpse down."Ugh man I can't believe I'm here while Aura and Blade hunt a dragon." Glimpse instantly covered his mouth after realizing what he said.

Fluttershy turned to him."What did you say?" Glimpse froze and attempted to run but the bear grabbed him and held Glimpse down."Glimpse where are Blade and Aura?" Fluttershy asked nicely.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but I can't tell you." Glimpse said while trying to get the bear off him.

"Glimpse please tell me where they are. I don't want to have to get angry with you."

"Nope I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Then you leave me no choice." Fluttershy got closer to Glimpse and just gave him a look that scared the crap out of him. Even the bear looked away from the scene going on in front of him.

"I-I don't know anything Fluttershy I swear." Glimpse couldn't turn away from Fluttershy's stare; he could only look back at her. He started to feel ashamed and intimidated."I-I-I'm sorry Flutter-." She just increased the intensity of her look and Glimpse just broke down."ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP WITH THE LOOK PLEASE!" The bear let go of Glimpse and Fluterrshy stopped her look."Th-thank you. Now, Blade and Aura went to go hunt a dragon so Blade could fix his sword handle." Fluttershy let out a gasp and froze."Fluttershy are you okay? You know this isn't the first time Blade has gone against a dragon. Sonic has told me about all the times Blade fought against dragons by himself." Fluttershy unfroze and grabbed Glimpse and began to shake him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Blade killing another living creature. We have to go right now!" Fluttershy was about to fly off but Glimpse stopped her.

"Hold up Fluttershy I have a better idea." Glimpse pulled out the green chaos emerald."Grab on Fluttershy."She grabbed on to Glimpse and he raised the chaos emerald."Chaos Control!"

*Back with Blade and Aura as they enter the dragons home*

Aura drops Blade off near the edge of the cliff and they both go inside to finish off the dragon."So then this is where a dragon lives. I have to say there are a lot more jewels here than I thought." In front of them stood a mountain of treasure that would put the wealth of a king to shame."But anyway, Blade where is this dragon?" Aura's question was soon answered as the dragon came up from behind the mountain of treasure and breathed fire at the both of them. Aura managed to get out of the way but Blade was still there."Blade!" Aura looked on in horror but then shock when he saw Blade jump out of the flame unhurt."How did you-"

"Fire doesn't really hurt me. Now focus Aura." Blade said as he began to focus some chaos energy in his sword and shot it out towards the dragon's chest, but it turned and the attack hit its side that didn't have a cut, but now it did.

Aura flew above the dragon and aimed an attack right on the middle of its back."Aura Blast Cannon!" He fired his attack and made a direct hit on the dragons back, making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the dragon jumped up and brought Aura to the ground pinning him there. The dragon was about to breathe fire again but Blade fired another chaos spear at its face, releasing Aura. The dragon fell on to its side from all the damage. Blade walked up to the dragons head ready to sever it.

"Blade stop!" Blade stopped his sword recognizing the soft gentle voice."What in Celestia's name are you doing?" Fluttershy flew up to Blade with a scared look in her eyes.

"Fluttershy you don't understand this is a-"

Fluttershy cut Blade off."A dragon yes, but that doesn't make him a bad person." She flew up to the dragon's head and started to comfort it."Don't worry Mr. Dragon no one will ever hurt you again." The dragon made a slight whimper and lied its head back down."Blade this is an innocent creature. He didn't hurt anyone." Blade just avoided looking her in the eyes.

"How did you get here?" Blade asked.

"That would be me. Sorry Blade but she has this look and I just couldn't take it." Glimpse said embarrassed that he was broken so easily.

"Fluttershy I have faced many dragons back in my world, and they all like to kill and take innocent lives." Blade said starting to become very upset.

"Then what about Spike?" Fluttershy asked with a surprisingly serious look.

"You mean Twilight's friend what about him?" Blade asked not knowing what Spike is.

"Blade Spike is a baby dragon." Glimpse said after composing himself from remembering the stare."I thought you knew about what he was but I guess I was wrong."

"B-but Spike, he never hurt anyone." Blade said.

"That's right he never has and never will, even if he is a dragon." Fluttershy said while walking back to Blade to comfort him next.

Blade dropped his sword and hugged Fluttershy."I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I just assumed all dragons were evil but I was wrong." The dragon then got up and looked down at all of them. Aura and Glimpse got into a fighting stance but Blade just walked up to it and said.

"Please listen to me. I'm sorry we attacked you; I assumed you were evil and tried to kill you. Please forgive me." The dragon lowered its head and looked right at Blade.

"Well since you seem sincere I guess I can forgive you." The dragon said in a deep voice surprising the three hedgehogs.

"Aura, Glimpse did you guys just understand that dragon?" Both of them shook their heads yes.

"You mean you didn't know? All dragons can speak, not just Spike." Fluttershy said while hiding behind Blade still afraid of dragons.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you two come after me anyway?" The dragon asked.

"Oh…uh…well I was looking for some dragon skin for a new sword handle." Blade said slightly uncomfortable with talking to a dragon that he tried to kill just a few minutes ago.

"Oh is that all here." The dragon used it's right claw and took off some of its skin from its side and gave it to Blade."Anything else?"

"Actually yes. You see that emerald at the top of your pile of treasure can we have that? It holds a special meaning for us." Glimpse asked.

"That emerald? Hmm, maybe but you would have to give me a few gems in return." The dragon said.

"Does anyone have a few jewels?" Glimpse asked everyone. They all said no except Aura who pulled out a few diamonds from his pocket."Where did you get those?"

"I found them from a busted up boulder from when I first got here. I forgot I had them." Aura said as he tossed them to the dragon and grabbed them.

"Thank you here you go." The dragon picked up the emerald and handed it to Aura.

"So now we have the green and red emerald and we also know that Glimpse is afraid of Fluttershy." Everyone started laughing at Aura's comment while Glimpse just stands there fuming.

"Oh haha, very funny. You know if you guys saw that stare of hers you wouldn't be laughing." Glimpse said as he snatched the emerald from the laughing Aura and sent them all home.

"Hmm, what an odd bunch of characters. Oh well, back to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** The Real Fastest Thing Alive**

**I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Up in the sky Sonic is trying to keep himself occupied by jumping around the clouds near Rainbow's cloud home. "Man I haven't jumped on these many clouds since Eggman launched his first deathegg." Just as Sonic landed on another cloud Rainbow burst out from below the cloud and crashed into Sonic, sending them both falling to the ground below. Before they could hit the ground Sonic grabbed a tree branch and flipped himself to the top branch. While Rainbow straightened herself out and pulled up before making contact with the ground."Rainbow what the heck were you doing!" Sonic yelled from his spot on the branch.

"Hehe. Sorry about that sonic, but I was trying out this new trick of mine. But it didn't really go exactly as I planned it." Rainbow said while scratching the back of her head.

Sonic jumped out the tree and landed on the ground with Rainbow also landing next to him."So Rainbow I've been meaning to challenge you to a race. You up for it?" Sonic said while doing some stretching.

Rainbow did a back flip in midair."Heck yeah! I've been wanting to race you. Let's do it right now." Before she could take off Sonic got in her way.

"Hold up RD, I think we should have an audience for such great race don't you think?" Rainbow nodded her head in agreement."You go get Fluttershy ,Blade ,Applejack, and Aura while I get everyone who's in Ponyville." They both took off to their destinations. First stop for Sonic was Rarity. He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds until the door flew open and Rarity pulled Sonic in and threw him on a stand that would be used for people who model outfits."What the!? Rarity what are you doing?"

Rarity began taking Sonic's measurements."I'm trying to figure out your size darling. So you will have something to wear for the gala."

"The what?"

"The Grand Galloping Gala, it's the biggest, most sophisticated party in Equestria. So going to make you and your friends suits." She said as she wrote down Sonic's measurements.

Sonic jumped off the stand and turned to Rarity."Yeah well anyway I came here to tell you that me and RD are going to have a race. You and the others are invited. The race is going to start at the edge of the everfree forest."

"Oh thank you very much for telling me Sonic, I'll be sure to be there."

"Great I'll go and the others here in town." Next stop Twilight, Spike, and Glimpse, Sonic knocked on the door and Glimpse answered it."Yo Glimpse how you doing? Hm? What's with the cowboy hat?"

"I'm just going to say that there was a little accident with Blade's sword practice two days ago. So what do you need Sonic?"

"I just came by to invite you, Twilight, and Spike to a race between me and RD." Sonic said while seeing Twilight and Spike appear behind Glimpse.

"You and Rainbow Dash are going to race? That's awesome! I got to see this." Spike said while jumping for joy.

"Hmm it should be interesting but are you sure you want to race against Rainbow Sonic?" She can break the sound barrier." Twilight warned.

"That's okay Twilight because I can break the light barrier."

"What! But that's impossible." Glimpse put a hand on Twlight's shoulder.

"It's true Twilight, I've seen it. He can even run faster than me. And I can also move at the speed of light."

"Wow really. That's very impressive." Twilight said shocked.

"You know I think we can use this knowledge to our advantage." Glimpse whispered to Spike his idea and they both laughed. Sonic raised a questioning eyebrow at them and they both stopped.

"Anyway I'm going to go get Pinkie. The race is going to start at the edge of the everfree forest." With that Sonic ran to sugarcube corner.

When Sonic got there he was about to knock on the door. But before he could the door flew open and Sonic was met with a direct shot from Pinkie's party cannon. Sonic was hit with confetti and streamers and sent into the wall of a nearby house. Pinkie stuck her head out the door and saw what she did."Oops, sorry about that Sonic but I was trying to set up the place for the party in a couple of days."

Sonic pulled himself out of the party supplies and dusted himself off."No problem Pinkie, I just came by to tell you-"

"That you and Rainbow are having a race at the everfree forest and that you already invited Glimpse, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike and now you're here to invite me. While Rainbow gets Aura, Blade, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Sonic just stood there frozen from Pinkies freaky power.

"Uh yeah that's right. So I'll see you there?" Pinkie shook her head yes and Sonic took off to the everfree forest. When he got there he saw that Rainbow and the others were already there waiting.

"Bout time you got here slow poke." Rainbow said while doing some pushups with her wings.

Sonic began to do some one armed pushups."Sorry but I had to get more people than you."

Sparks started to fly between the two speedsters as they continued to warm up for the race. While they were warming up everyone else showed up for the race.

Glimpse had set up a stand for bets."Come on everyone place your bets right here for either Sonic the Hedgehog or Rainbow Dash." Sonic and Twilight bet on Sonic while the other ponies bet on Rainbow. Aura and Blade were about to bet on Sonic when Glimpse stopped them."Hold up guys, you don't want to bet on Sonic."

"What, why not? Sonic can move at the speed of light."Aura said trying to figure out what Glimpse was up to.

"Why are you and Twilight betting on Sonic, Glimpse?" Blade questioned.

"Well someone's got to give him support. Think about it guys, Rainbow can fly while Sonic runs and not only that, Sonic is in unknown territory. I just don't see how he can win." Aura and Blade both nodded in agreement and bet on Rainbow Dash."Suckers." Glimpse whispered to himself.

Sonic and Rainbow both got to their starting positions. Spike stood in front of them with a flag at the ready."Alright the race starts here and ends at Ponyville's entrance. There is a checkpoint in the forest, when you see it turn right. On your mark get set GO!" Spike brought the flag down and they both took off like rockets. Everyone else ran to the entrance of Ponyville while Glimpse grabbed the money and teleported it with him to the entrance.

In the forest Rainbow is in the lead due to her being familiar with the forest. She zipped by tree after tree, not slowing down. While Sonic was struggling, trying to get through all the trees, while increasing his speed."Man, there are way too many obstacles for me to go full speed. I need to think of a way to use it to my advantage." Rainbow decided to slow down to talk to Sonic.

"What's the problem Sonic? Is the forest too much of a challenge for you?" Rainbow asked while flying backwards.

Sonic just gave her a wink and a smirk."Are you kidding? I'm enjoying this way too much. I love a challenge." Sonic increased his speed and pulled ahead of Rainbow.

"Oh no, you don't." Rainbow turned back around and shot forward catching up with Sonic. They were neck and neck until they reached the checkpoint."Sorry Sonic but its time for me to end this." Rainbow started to steadily increase her speed until a cone formed around her and she broke through it, performing a sonic rainboom. The shockwave knocked Sonic off balance and made him crash into a tree.

He got back up and shook off the hit."Uh oh. Come on Sonic think." He looked at his surroundings and the positions of the trees when a light bulb went off in his head."That's it." Sonic curled up in a ball and began to charge up his light speed attack."Ready…GO!" Sonic blasted off at a tree and bounced off it to the next tree and the next. He repeated this all the way through the forest.

Outside the forest Rainbow is flying at a steady pace to the finish line."Looks like Rainbow's got this in the bag." Pinkie said while bouncing in place.

Glimpse just smirked and swung the bag full of bits over his shoulder."I wouldn't be too sure about that." Glimpse leaned closer to Spike's ear and whispered."Spike get back to the library and lock everything." Spike gave a thumbs up and ran back to the library.

Rainbow was getting closer to the finish line when she heard some noise from behind her. She looked behind her and saw Sonic bounce off another tree and came flying at her."What the hay!" She ducked as Sonic flew right above her head and landed on the other side of the finish line. Everyone was at first shocked but they then started to cheer. Rainbow landed next to Sonic amazed."That was awesome! How did you do that?"

Sonic gave a smirk."Easy I just charged up my light speed attack and bounced off the trees. I then focused all my strength on the last tree and slingshot myself toward the finish line."

"That is totally flipping awesome! You got to show me how you did that." Rainbow said while grabbing Sonic's shoulders.

"No problem." Sonic said as he removed her hooves from his shoulders.

"Wow Rainbow I thought you'd be more upset about losing." Applejack said.

"Are you kidding? Losing to someone as awesome as Sonic, is no problem for me. Besides I'm still the fastest flyer in Equestria." Rainbow said confidently.

"Yeah this is great and all but I think a certain green hedgehog just tricked us out of our money." Aura said while turning to Glimpse.

"You got that right. Consider this payback Aura and Blade, for blackmailing me and shaving off my top stripe." Glimpse said that last part as he raised his hat to show that he still has the bald spot."So I'm just going to pick up Twilight now and take her and the money back to the library. See ya later guys." While holding Twilight and the money Glimpse teleported back to the library.

"After them!" Blade yelled with his swords drawn. Everyone ran to the library but when they got there it was surrounded by Twilight's magic."Damn it." Now how are we supposed to get in?" Blade said sheathing his swords.

"We could wait." Aura said, and they all agreed.

In the library Spike is looking out the window."Wow his plan actually worked." Just then Glimpse and Twilight appeared with books, food, papers, and writing quills.

"I still don't feel right about doing that Glimpse." Twilight said slightly concerned.

"Don't worry about it Twi. I'll make sure they all know you had nothing to do with it." Glimpse said as he put all the stuff down."But for now we may as well kick back, relax, and wait for them to go."

"All right, but remember that you brought everything on yourself. Want some tea?" Glimpse said yes and he Twilight, and Spike ate and drank tea until next morning when everyone finally left.

Glimpse was the first to walk out to see if everything was okay."It's all right you two it's safe to come-"Glimpse then saw everyone jump from the roofs of the other houses surprising him."Never, mind." Glimpse said as he closed the door."Before you all attack me I just want you to know that Twilight had nothing to do with it."

"We know she didn't. She is too nice and trusting to do what you did." Blade said with his swords out.

"Any last words?" Aura said while reading an aura sphere.

"Yes.*clears throat*YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Glimpse turned super and flew away from them.

"GET HIM!" Aura yelled as he turned into his guardian form and flew after him while everyone except Rainbow and Sonic ran after him.

"Well that was…interesting. Want to go back home and relax?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure." Rainbow picked up Sonic and flew back home while everyone else chassed after Glimpse, trying to get their money back that was already spent.

* * *

**Authors note: And another chapter is down. Man it is not easy to make regular chapters like this, but I am not stopping now. And to answer werewolf lover99, it's easier to talk with other authors about what they would want their OC to do since they can PM me. If it was a guest we would have to talk in the reviews and possibly give away spoilers to other readers and I don't like to give away surprises. Also to shadowisepicz I will get your OC in as soon as I can figure out how to get him in.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

** Payback time!**

**I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Back in Twilights library Glimpse has been pinned to the wall thanks to Rarity and Twilight using their magic."Come on Twilight, help me out." Glimpse pleaded while trying to break free.

"Nope sorry Glimpse, but you need to learn that there are consequences for this kind of thing."

"Yeah Glimpse you need to learn your lesson." Aura said while cracking his knuckles.

Glimpse thought quickly as he looked around and saw the angry faces from the ones he swindled."How about this, me and Aura fight each other if he wins then I will pay you all back by doing physical labor for you all. Deal?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"All right Glimpse we agree to your terms. You and I will fight tomorrow morning." Twilight and Rarity let Glimpse go and everyone left leaving Twilight, Spike, and Glimpse.

"Well I've got some shopping to do, so see ya guys." Before Spike left Glimpse grabbed and whispered something in his ear."Got it." Spike ran then ran out the door.

"So Twi shall we make dinner." Before Glimpse could walk any further Twilight lifted him up and threw him on the couch."What the heck." Ropes were then magically tied on Glimpse to keep him down.

"Glimpse I warned you. Now look at what you got yourself into, you're going to fight Aura!" She exclaimed while glaring at Glimpse.

Glimpse just sat there and decided to do something he thought he would never have to do. "You know Twilight I never realized how beautiful you are." Twilight froze for a second and gave Glimpse a questioning look."Especially when you're giving people lectures, and you're eyes, they shine with so much intelligence and beauty. Not to mention when you use your magic, you look so elegant and even more beautiful. It just makes my heart skip a beat." Glimpse gave a sly smirk that made Twilight start to blush.

"I uh w-well I d-don't know what to-"Due to Twilight being distracted the magic that kept the rope tied around Glimpse loosened so Glimpse got free.

"Thanks for letting me go gorgeous bye. Chaos control!" Glimpse teleported out leaving a stunned Twilight.

"Ohh, I'm going to get that hedgehog." Twilight stomped off to her room to do some quiet reading.

Back in sweet apple acres Aura is relaxing on the top of the barn."Man I can't wait to have my rematch with Glimpse. This time I will win."

"Aura can I see you down here for a sec?" Applejack yelled from the bottom of the barn.

"Sure." Aura jumped from the top of the barn and landed in front of Applejack."What do you need?"

"It's about the fight tomorrow. Are you sure you can handle it? Last time he could have killed you." She said with concern.

"Last time he had a chaos emerald Applejack. I would have had him if it wasn't for that. Don't worry I'll be fine." Aura gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at him slightly relieved."I know partner I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Relax, Glimpse isn't a monster or anything. He wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt anyone." At that moment, Glimpse teleported in front of the both of them.

"Hey guys how's it going?" They both looked at him like he just interrupted something."What? Did I miss something?"

"No you just interrupted a special moment." Aura said slightly annoyed."What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Twilight was about to give me a lecture so I kind of seduced her to distract her and get away. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice." Glimpse said defensively.

"YOU seduced Twilight. I don't believe it partner." Applejack said with doubt.

"You can ask her tomorrow, but right now can I stay here? If you don't have room I can stay in a tree." Glimpse said.

"Sure. Just don't touch any of the apples."

"You got it AJ." Glimpse jumped on the nearest tree and closed his eyes.

"He sure is going to sleep fast."

"That's because he reached his time limit with his super form. So he's pretty exhausted, I'm surprised he lasted this long without collapsing." Aura went into the house for a few minutes and came back out with a blanket."He may have swindled us but he's still our friend." Aura said wile jumping onto the tree and putting the blanket on Glimpse.

Aura jumped back down next to Applejack."You are probably the nicest hedgehog I've ever met Aura. Come on inside and help me make dinner." They both went back inside the house to make dinner, leaving Glimpse snoring in the tree.

*The next day*

Aura awoke with a yawn and looked out his room window to see Applejack doing her apple bucking."Good morning AJ." Aura said from his bedroom window.

Applejack looked up and waved at him, she then hit another tree that had more than apples in it.

"Whoa!" Glimpse fell out of the tree and landed on his face.

"Oops, sorry about that partner. Forgot you were up there."

Glimpse got back up and rubbed the back of his head."No problem AJ." Glimpse did some stretching and looked up at Aura."You ready Aura?"

Aura jumped from his window and landed in front of Glimpse."You bet I am."

"Then let's go to the spot where we had our first fight." Glimpse grabbed the both of them and teleported to the crater he made when he was dark."Applejack can you go and get the others while me and Aura warm up?"

"Can do partner." Applejack ran off to Ponyville to get the others leaving Glimpse and Aura to their warm ups.

"So did you really seduce Twilight?" Aura asked while he was doing handstand push-ups.

Glimpse stopped doing his stretches and turned to Aura with a look of shame on his face."Yes. I really didn't want to do it but I had no choice. Flirting just isn't my thing. I hope she will forgive me."

Aura walked up to Glimpse and put his hand on his shoulder."Don't worry about it. I'm sure that after I wipe the floor with you, she will forget all about it."

Glimpse turned to him and said."We'll see about that." A little while later everyone showed and the fight was about to begin."You want to make the first move buddy?" Glimpse asked while in his battle stance.

Aura responded with an immediately revved up spin dash and shot towards Glimpse. At the last second Glimpse jumped to avoid it only for Aura to use the edge of the crater as a ramp to get above Glimpse, he then came crashing down on Glimpse, sending them both back to the crater. Aura jumped away from him as he got back up."Sorry about that, was I too fast for you?" Aura said while giving a slight chuckle.

Glimpse dusted himself off and said."No, you just caught me off guard." Glimpse then disappeared from Aura's sight.

"Huh where did he go?" Aura looked around him but found nothing, he then started to sense for Glimpse's aura."There!" Aura turned around only to be hit in the face and sent across the crater."How did you do that? There was no flash of light when you used chaos control to warp." Aura said as he got back up.

"That's because I didn't chaos control, I just moved. You see my shoes? On the bottom they have boosters that allow me to hover. I used them just as I was about to run to move at an incredible speed and disappear from your sight."

"But then I would have heard your boosters going off."

"Nope, these are especially made boosters that don't give off a sound when activated." Glimpse then disappeared again this time appearing above Aura aiming his outstretched leg at his head. But before Glimpse could make contact Aura grabbed his leg and started spinning with him."I'm getting dizzy."

"Then allow me to help with that." Aura let go of his leg, sending him crashing into a tree. Aura jumped out of the crater onto a tree that was near Glimpse and aimed an aura sphere at him."Game over." He shot at Glimpse only for his attack to be met with a chaos spear creating a smoke screen."Damn where did he run off to now?"

"Who said I'm running?" Aura turned around and dodged Glimpse's kick only for him to grab Aura by his collar and throw him at a tree. Aura got back up and was about to launch another sphere."Chaos bind!" Aura was frozen in time and Glimpse started to charge up his light speed attack, once he was finished he had a glowing green aura around him."Let's go!" He took off at Aura who became unfrozen when Glimpse rammed into him sending him through a few trees. Glimpse then came behind him and kicked him out of the forest and back into the crater."Not done yet." He appeared above Aura and charged up chaos energy in both of his hands."Chaos beam!"

Aura looked up to see a green beam of chaos energy coming right at him."Crap. Aura Blast Cannon!" Just before the attack could reach him Aura managed to get his attack off, making it collide with his opponents attack. Aura's attack managed to push Glimpse's attack back but only half way."Damn it, need more power." Aura changed into his guardian form and then easily over powered Glimpse.

"Holy sh-"Before he could finish Glimpse was blasted out of the sky and fell to the center of the crater.

"You ready to pay your debts now?" Aura asked while reading another attack in case he wanted to keep going.

Glimpse slowly got back up and looked right at Aura."Not by a long shot." Glimpse's fur then changed to silver and his eyes changing to grey."Now the real fight begins!" They both ran at each other colliding, slightly shaking the ground. Glimpse teleports behind Aura and kicks him upwards, and starts to fly after him. Aura looks below him to see Glimpse coming so starts shooting multiple aura spheres at him. Glimpse dodges half of them while the other half hit him. Aura stops going up and aims a spin dash right at him, but before he can get there Glimpse gathers chaos energy into his body."Chaos blast!" The sphere of pure chaos energy hits Aura dead on, knocking him out of the sky. Meanwhile on the side lines Applejack asks Twilight a very awkward question.

"Twilight I know this is going to sound weird but did Glimpse try and seduce you?" Twilight just looked at her with a blushing and embarrassed face."Oh my goodness. You really did seduce her!" Applejack yelled so Glimpse could hear her.

"I told you!" Glimpse said while breaking the first rule of any fight: never take your eyes off your opponent. Aura took advantage of this chance, flew up and punched Glimpse in his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Aura Force!" The attack sent Glimpse higher into the air, while keeping him from getting his breath back. Aura flew up behind and readied his attack."Aura Blast Cannon!" He fired the shot at point blank range on Glimpse's back sending him all the way into the crater, creating big explosion. When the smoke cleared Glimpse was seen walking towards the edge of the crater where everyone was at and said.

"I give up." He then fell on his back and passed out, making Aura the winner.

"All right Aura, now he has to do anything we say in order to pay us back." Blade yelled up to Aura.

"Actually your money is right here." Everyone turned around to see Spike with a bag full of bits."He felt bad about tricking you all, so he asked me to return all the stuff and get your money back."

"Well that was very kind of him but he still needs to be punished. Might I suggest he do some charity work by helping me at my boutique?" Rarity suggested.

Aura landed next to Applejack who had a better idea."Actually Rarity I have a better plan." Everyone gathered around Applejack to hear her plan. When she was done everyone agreed that it was a good idea except for Twilight who was unsure about it.

Glimpse finally woke up and saw everyone was looking at him."So what's my punishment?"

* * *

**Authors note: Finally finished, sorry for not updating for a little while but I've been really busy. Anyway werewolf lover, your idea is goo but it isn't really necessary in my story so once again I have to say no. Also what do you all think I should have Glimpse do with Twilight? You can tell me in the reviews or better yet PM me so no one can have any idea what it could be. Peace out. **


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

** I have to do WHAT!?**

**I own nothing except the story line and my OC Glimpse. Blade belongs to BADA55WORD and Sonic belongs to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog. I would like to give a shout out to the people who gave me these brilliant ideas for Glimpse's punishment. Bada55word, Aura the Hedgehog, Werewolf lover, and Tomboygirl123. Thank you all very much for the ideas, now onto the story.**

* * *

Glimpse stood up and dusted himself off."So what's my punishment?""

"Well Glimpse we decided that instead of you doing physical labor for a day for all of us, you only have to do a few things that we will make up." Blade said while having an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah just a few little things and your off the hook." Aura said while putting his arm on Glimpse's shoulder.

Glimpse looked at everyone and saw that they all had a look that said we are going to make you suffer."*gulp* I think I would have preferred the physical labor."

*At Rarity's boutique*

"This is going to be great." Sonic said while eating popcorn.

"Everyone please give a round of applause for Twilight." Rarity said while steeping back to let Twilight take center stage. She was wearing a light pink dress that had the collar go up until it reached where her chin was, it had a sapphire gem at the center to keep it on her, and the skirt was light yellow."And now everyone, please put your hooves and hands together for,*suppressed giggles* MS. Glimpse the Hedgehog!" Glimpse walked onto the stage next to Twilight. He was wearing big poofy, frilly, and girly dress with the main color matching his fur and gold on the edges of it. He was also wearing makeup.

Everyone started whistling and laughing."HAHAHA! Look at the beautiful green hedgehog everyone." Said Rainbow as she fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh man my sides hurt." Blade said as he fell out of his chair and started pounding the floor from uncontrollable laughter.

"This is just too pricel- gak, ack." Sonic started to choke on his popcorn until Aura hit him on the back to make Sonic spit out the popcorn."Thanks." Aura gave a thumbs up while trying not to fall out of his sit from laughter.

Glimpse just glared at them."This…sucks." He mumbled. "Can we please move on to the next punishment?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Or they were just still laughing and it only looked like they were shaking their heads up and down.

*At Twilight's library*

"So what do I have to do now?" Glimpse said as he wiped off the makeup on his face with a rag and tossed it.

"You'll see." Blade said as he put on some headphones that Pinkie Pie was passing out to everyone. Glimpse tried to reach for one but Pinkie slapped his hand away.

"Ow, why can't I get one?"

"Because, its part of your punishment." Pinkie said while glaring at him.

"Who exactly comes up with these punishments anyway?" Glimpse asked.

"That would be the auth-" Suddenly everything froze and Pinkie was sucked into a portal.

*Author's room*

"PINKIE! What did I say about breaking the fourth wall?"

"Oh come on, everyone loves it when I break the forth wall. It's what the people want Chri-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"First do not say my name, secondly I swore I would keep your nonsense under control and I like to keep my promises. Now get back in there and DON'T break the fourth wall." I pick up Pinkie Pie and toss her back into the portal."Now then back to my story."

*Back in the library*

Glimpse just stared at Pinkie."Auth, who?"

"Umm never mind." Pinkie put her headphones on and took a seat next to the others.

When Glimpse turned around he saw Twilight was standing behind a podium with a big thick book in front of her. Glimpse's eyes shrunk to the size of peas."No…please no, this is just too cruel. Who's idea was this!" Glimpse noticed that Aura was trying his best not to laugh."It was you wasn't it?" Glimpse charged Aura but was picked up by Twilight's magic and pinned to the wall.

"Ahem, chapter 1, the birth of magic." Twilight started to give her lecture as Glimpse struggled to get free.

"NOOOOOO!" Glimpse yelled as the torture began.

*6 hours later*

Everyone was asleep when Twilight finished, everyone except Glimpse because the magic that kept him on the wall made him stay awake. His eyes were small and his veins were showing in his eyes."Six…hours…on the history of magic." Glimpse fell back to the floor like a rag doll.

Everyone woke and tried not to laugh when they saw Glimpse."Okay someone snap him out of it." Sonic said.

"I got this." Blade said as he grabbed Glimpse by his legs and dragged him outside. Once outside he turned Glimpse onto his front side, took a deep breath, and breathed fire on Glimpse's tail.

Glimpse felt the burning sensation on his backside and his eyes shot open."AH MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!" Glimpse ran all the way to the well and jumped down it."Ahhh." Steam started to come out of the well and Glimpse jumped out of it and ran back to the library to find everyone laughing their asses of…again."Was that really necessary?" Glimpse asked while he was soaking wet.

"Yes it was." Blade said while wiping away a tear.

"Well what's next?" Glimpse said as he tried to dry himself off.

"We cancel your chaos powers for the day." Aura said.

Glimpse just looked at him like he was crazy."What!? Dude I was created with chaos energy, it's practically my life force. If you take that away then I will die." Glimpse said being slightly ticked off.

"Don't worry Glimpse, I'm not going to remove it. I'm just going to take away your ability to channel it." Twilight said reassuringly.

"Alright then." Glimpse said begrudgingly. Twilight cast her spell on Glimpse and a magenta aura was around him for a second, then it disappeared."How do we know it worked?" At that moment Rainbow flew at Glimpse and took him outside, high into the air and dropped him."ARE YOU PEOPLE FREAKING INSANE!?" Glimpse looked down and saw the ground was coming up fast."Chaos control, chaos control, CHAOS CONTROL!" Glimpse kept on yelling chaos control hoping he could teleport to safety, but just before he made it to the ground, Rainbow caught him and gently put him down."YOU PEOPLE ARE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MINDS!" Glimpse yelled at them as they tried not to laugh.

"All right partner take it easy, I guess that was a little too far. We're sorry." Applejack said. Glimpse looked at her and turned away to walk back to the library."Did you get it Aura?" Applejack asked.

Aura help up his phone and showed everyone the recording of Glimpse falling. They all started to crack up until Glimpse popped his head outside and they just stopped and pretended nothing was happening. He went back inside and everyone started laughing quietly as they went back into the tree house."Are we done yet?" Everyone shook their heads no."Crap."

*1 hour later*

Everyone was now at an open field. Twilight was standing across from Glimpse while everyone was at the side waiting for the next punishment."Do I really have to do this?" Glimpse asked. "We don't even know what it does."

"That's why you are going to test it for us. So we know what it does." Rainbow said while staying a little closer to Glimpse incase he tried to escape.

"Fine." Glimpse stood perfectly still as Twilight charged up her horn and blasted him. For a few seconds Glimpse just stood there unmoving until finally he collapsed. Everyone rushed to him to see if he was all right.

"Hey is he alright!?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know he's not moving." Blade said while inspecting his body. Fluttershy walks up to Glimpse's body and lays her head sideways on Glimpse's chest.

"It's alright I can hear his heartbeat and his breathing is normal." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and backed up when they noticed Glimpse was starting to wake up."Oh thank goodness your awake." As she said that Glimpse stared right into her eyes.

"Flutteshy." Glimpse continued to look deeply into Fluttershy's eyes which made her very uncomfortable. Glimpse then took her hoof in his hands and said."You are the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Would you like to go to the grand galloping galla with me?" Fluttershy was frozen I from absolute shock and fainted, with Glimpse catching her. Everyone's jaws hit the ground from what they just saw, except Blade who had a dark aura surrounding him.

Blade drew his dual swords and charged at Glimpse."YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE GLIMPSE!" Before he could get any closer Sonic, Aura, Rainbow, and Applejack grabbed him and pinned him to the ground."LET ME GO! I'M TRYING TO DO GLIMPSE A FAVOR! IF I KILL HIM THEN HE WON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE EMBARRASMENT OF BEING A LOVESTRUCK IDIOT!"

"Twilight undo the spell now!" Sonic yelled as he was struggling to keep Blade down.

Twilight just looked at Glimpse lost in thought as he continued to hold the passed out Fluttershy in his arms.(Why doesn't he hold me like that?) Twilight thought.

"Twilight!" Sonic yelled again.

"Huh oh right sorry." Twilight shot Glimpse with another spell that snapped him out of it.

Glimpse looked around and saw he was holding Fluttershy and that Blade was losing it."What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing dear, but I suggest you put Fluttershy down and wait at the library while we calm Blade down." Rarity said while forcing a weak smile.

"Got it." Glimpse set Fluttershy down and dashed off towards the library.

*Half an hour later*

Glimpse was lying on the couch trying to recover from everything that has happened to him today, when everyone comes in with Blade completely calm."So is everything alright now?" Glimpse asked.

"Yeah Twilight used a spell to calm him down." Aura said while he was looking at his hoodie which now had a slash across the front of it.

"Sorry about that Aura, and sorry about trying to kill you Glimpse. I was just, uh, worried you would do something weird to Fluttershy." Blade said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No problem. So I assume after everything that's happened I'm off the hook now?" Everyone shook their heads no."Oh come on!"

"Don't worry, this time Twilight is just going to turn you into what hedgehogs look like in this world." Sonic said as leaned against the wall.

"WHAT!? You mean I have to become one of those small furry creatures?" Glimpse's question was answered by blast of magic from Twilight, turning him into a small green hedgehog." OH COME ON! How much longer do I have to suffer?" Glimpse asked in a squeaky voice."My voice!" Twilight was about to mention how cute he was until Fluttershy made a loud squeal.

"Eeek!" Fluttershy scooped up Glimpse and started cradling him as if he were a baby."He is just the cutest little hedgehog I've ever seen." Blade looked down at the ground slightly depressed. Fluttershy saw this and tried to correct herself."Oh but he certainly isn't as handsome as you Blade." Blade instantly cheered up after hearing that.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy still cradling Glimpse. She started to feel slightly angry with Glimpse as she noticed he was enjoying being held by Fluttershy."Well I'm no longer needed so I'm going to bed."

Twilight stomped off upstairs and shut the door behind her."Twilight wait, come back! I need to know how long this spell will last. Twilight!"

A couple hours later everyone left and Glimpse was left in the library, still a real life hedgehog."Man, I really need to ask Twilight when this spell will wear off." Glimpse walked over to the steps and began to climb them. Thirty minutes later he made it to the top and crawled under the door to get inside. Once inside he looked around and found that Twilight was asleep."Oh great." He walked over to the bead and climbed up it."Twilight wake up I need to know when I'll change back." No response. "*sigh* Now what?" Glimpse yawned and his eyes started to feel heavy."Man I'm getting really tired. I don't think I'll make it back to the couch. I guess I'll just sleep here, I mean it's not like I'm going to change back anytime soon." Glimpse crawled under the blanket and curled up into a ball and fell asleep instantly. What he didn't know was that he had just changed back to normal and when he would wake up he might get into big trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

** New Faces in Equestria Again**.

**I own nothing except the storyline and my OC. Everything else belongs to the rest of their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville. Everyone was just waking up from a goodnights sleep and waking up to see this beautiful day. While, others are going to, wake up to see a green hedgehog in bed with them. Twilight opened one eye to look out her window and saw that it was morning. She turned around and opened her other eye. It took her about five seconds to realize that she was staring right at Glimpse. Her eyes went wide and she froze while Glimpse woke up."Hmm…ahhh. Morning Twilight. What is it? Are you really that upset that I slept in your bed while I'm still in…my…actual…hedgehog form." Glimpse could feel that he was back to normal and a sweat drop appeared on his head."Oh crap."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Twilight used her magic to pick up and throw books, chairs, quills, and a book shelf.

"Ow, I'm sor-ow,-ry Twilight I, ow, didn't know I had changed back and IS THAT A PIANO!?" The piano hit Glimpse dead on and sent him out the window with the piano on top of him."OW!" He looked up and noticed Sonic standing in front of him with a confused look on his face."Don't ask." Sonic pushed the piano off of Glimpse and helped him up."Thanks." He dusted himself off and did some stretching to crack his back."Man that hurt a lot. Let me give you some advice Sonic, never piss off a unicorn."

Sonic just looked at him with a look that said "duh"."Yeah well I just came by to tell you that Pinkie's party is tonight and will be held here at the library. So until then do you want to check out Canterlot?" Glimpse thought for a moment and shook his head in yes."Great then follow me." They both got ready and took off at equal speeds towards Canterlot.

"So why are we going to Canterlot?" Glimpse asked.

"Well first off to introduce ourselves to the princesses and so we can see what it's like for when we come here for the grand galloping galla." Sonic stated.

"Okay sounds good to me." They arrived at Canterlot within five minutes and headed towards the castle. When they reached the gates two guards stopped them.

"Halt state your names and business to coming here." The guard on the left asked.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my friend Glimpse the Hedgehog. We came here to introduce ourselves."

"I'm sorry but the princesses are very busy at the moment. Please come back again at another time."

"Come on I'm sure they can-" Sonic stopped when someone opened the gate and a white unicorn with a blue mane, and wearing a captain of the guard uniform came out.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"No problem sir. We were just telling these two that they would have to come and see the princesses at a different time sir."

The unicorn looked at them for a moment and realized who they were."I know you two. My little sister Twilight sent me letters about you guys. Sonic and Glimpse right?" The two hedgehogs shook their heads yes. "Please right this way, the princesses would be glad to meet you." Glimpse and Sonic followed the unicorn in."My name is Shining Armor and I'm the captain of the royal guard."

"Pleasure to meet you Shining Armor." Sonic said.

"Likewise Sonic." Shining said as looked back. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a big door that led to the audience chamber. "They are right through here." He opened the door for them and the two hedgehogs walked in to see two alicorns. One had white fur and a light colored rainbow mane and tail while the other was dark blue fur and the mane and tail being the same as her fur.

"You two must be the ones that Twilight mentioned in her letters. I am princess Celestia and this is my younger sister Princess Luna." The white alicorn said.

Sonic gave a polite bow while Glimpse simply stood straight."I am Sonic the Hedgehog your majesties, but you already knew that. The green one is Glimpse the Hedgehog." Sonic looked at Glimpse and noticed he wasn't bowing."Uh Glimpse, buddy, you're supposed to bow."

Glimpse raised a questioning eye brow."Why?"

"Because they are royalty and it's polite." Sonic replied.

"Sorry but I will only bow when they have earned my respect." Glimpse responded coldly.

"Dude you really should-"Celestia stopped Sonic before he could continue.

"It's alright Sonic, you friend shows some wisdom in what he says. Respect is something that should not be treated lightly, and in some cases it must be earned." Glimpse looked at the two princesses and slightly changed his opinion of them."So what made you two decide to come to the castle?"

"Well we came to see where the Grand Galloping Galla would be held and to meet with you two." Sonic stated. Glimpse leaned toward Sonic and whispered something in his ear.

"Sonic should we tell them about the chaos emeralds?" Sonic thought for a moment and shook his head yes.

"We also have one more thing we would like to tell you. There are these special gems called the chaos emeralds." Sonic nods at Glimpse and he pulls out the green chaos emerald."They have incredible power and there are seven of them in total. When you collect all seven you can make a miracle happen, but if they fall in the wrong hands, they can also destroy the entire world."

Luna looked at the emerald closely and could feel the power of the emerald."He speaks the truth sister; I can sense a tremendous amount of power coming from that emerald."

"We would like to ask you to keep an eye out for them and bring them to us in case you find any. You can use this emerald to track the others; it will glow when it's near other emeralds." Glimpse walked up to Celestia and handed her the emerald.

She put the emerald in her mane and looked at the two hedgehogs before her."Thank you, I will be sure to let our guards know and have them begin the search immediately."

"In that case princess, we will leave now. See ya at the Galla." Sonic turned around and sprinted out the door with Glimpse following behind him.

Outside the castle Sonic stopped and turned to Glimpse who stopped next to him."What is it?"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could check out this city a little more. What do you say?" Glimpse thought for a moment and shook his head no.

"I think we should get back to Ponyville, the party should be starting soon."

"Aw come on, nobody will mind if were fashionably late." Sonic said as he put his arm around Glimpse.

"Sonic I would rather not be late. I still need to apologize to Twilight about what happened today." Glimpse argued.

"Oh fine. We'll go back, but we're gonna take it a little slow so we can enjoy some of this world's scenery." Glimpse agreed to Sonic's idea and they both took off at a steady pace back to Ponyville.

*2 hours later*

Sonic and Glimpse had made it back to the library and saw that everyone was already inside. When they walked in Pinkie appeared right in front of them and blew a party horn right in their faces."Damn it Pinkie that hurt my ears." Glimpse complained.

"So the party has already started Pinkie?" Sonic said, seemingly unfazed by Pinkie's surprise.

"Yep it just started. Now let's PARTY!" Balloons, streamers, and confetti fell from the ceiling and Pinkie was hopping all over the place.

"She is way too energetic." Glimpse groaned.

"Come on dude, it's a party you're supposed to be energetic." Sonic said as he patted Glimpse on the back."Now get out there and mingle." He pushed Glimpse forward and bumped into Blade.

"Huh? Oh Glimpse, it's about time you got here. How is that bald spot of yours doing?" Blade asked with a smirk.

"As you can see" Glimpse lifted his hat to show Blade that his fur was still growing back. "it still needs time to grow back." He put the hat back on and grabbed some punch that was on the table."But why don't you tell me about Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel?" Glimpse got a smirk on his face when he saw Blade get an annoyed look on his face.

"That damn little rabbit won't stop pissing me off. It keeps on screwing around with me. If it wasn't for that little fur ball, I would be in heaven." Blade covered his mouth after he said that.

"In heaven you say? Why would you be in heaven hmm Blade?" Glimpse asked with his smirk getting bigger.

"Shut up I don't have to answer you." Blade walked off to go and talk with Fluttershy.

"Too easy." Glimpse let out a little chuckle and walked over to Aura.

"Hey Glimpse how are you doing? Not too sore from our fight I hope." Aura said.

"I'm doing pretty well, but I am worried about Pinkie's party." Aura put his drink down now that Glimpse had peaked his curiosity.

"What are you worried about?"

"I just got this feeling that something important is going to happen. I don't know what though." When Glimpse finished Pinkie pulled out an air horn and used it to get everyone's attention."Oh no…I knew it." Glimpse was about to run out but Pinkie tackled him to the ground and tied him up in 3 seconds."Damn it!"

"You're not going anywhere Glimpse. Everyone here is going to play truth or dare." She moved Glimpse over to the circle everyone had made and put Glimpse in between Sonic and Applejack.

"Now then I'll pick first." Pinkie looked at everyone very carefully to decide who she would pick."I know, Aura truth or dare?"

"Hmm I choose truth."

"Okay, who do you like the most?"

"What!? I can't tell you that, not while she's here."

"I meant who do you like the most as a friend." Aura was silent for a moment as he realized the mistake he just made.

"Oh…can we all just forget what I said?" Aura said with a sweat drop.

"Sure thing Aura, you can just answer her question and we'll forget all about it." Blade said.

"Well in that case I'd say I like Blade the most." Aura said as relaxed himself.

"Thanks Aura, now it's my turn, Aura truth or dare?" Aura instantly began to worry again.

"Dare." Aura said worriedly.

"I dare you to tell us who you love."

"You suck Blade!" Blade then began to laugh his tail off at Aura's discomfort.

"This sucks." Aura said.

"At least you aren't tied up." Glimpse told Aura.

"Enough talk, now answer the question Aura." Blade said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Fine, you rotten little hedgehog, I love…Applejack." Applejack blushed madly when Aura said her name."I'm gonna get you back for this Blade!" Aura threatened him.

"Now it's my turn." Sonic said."Hmm…Twilight, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Okay then, tell us have you ever fallen in love before?"

"What!? Why are you asking a question like that!?" She asked while starting to freak out on the inside.

"Cause I think it's only fair, since Aura had to confess who he liked. I would have asked Blade but everyone already knows he's crushing on Fluttreshy." Blade was about to make a rebuttal but Aura tapped his mouth shut.

"Oh fine, yes I have fallen in love before." She started to blush when she said that and Rarity was getting excited.

"Ohh tell us darling. We promise we won't tell another soul." Rarity pleaded.

"I can't tell you any of you Rarity." Twilight said while still blushing.

"But why not!" Rarity begged.

"Because he's right over there." Twilight gestured to the tied up green hedgehog.

"Say what?" Glimpse said, shocked by what Twilight said.

"I think she's talking about you, Glimpse my friend." Sonic untied Glimpse so he could relax a little and process what he just heard.

"Really, you're in love with me Twilight?" She nodded her head yes while she was still blushing."Wow…this is new." Everyone was silent while they waited for something to happen to clear away the tension in the air.

"I think it's about time we all went home now. Come on everyone; let's get out of their way." Sonic opened the door and signaled for everyone to leave."Good luck Glimpse." Sonic said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"So Glimpse…do you have anything else to say about…what I just said?" Twilight said while staring at the ground.

"Well what would you say if I said I feel the same way?" Twilight stopped staring at the floor and looked at Glimpse.

"You…feel the same way?"

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for you I might still be dark and going on a rampage, trying to hurt innocent people. You helped to save me from my own darkness." Glimpse walked over to Twilight and gave her a comforting hug, which she returned.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." While Glimpse and Twilight continued to have their moment, somewhere in Equestria another rift had been opened in the sky. Two hedgehog like figures came out of the rift and went off in opposite directions. One was near Canterlot and the other went off in and landed deep within the everfree forest. The one that landed near Canterlot began to slowly come out of the crater.

"Man, that crystal like guy was one hell of an opponent, but where am I now?" As he looked around the clouds moved out of the moons way, allowing some light to come through. The light revealed the hedgehog to look like Glimpse except he had red fur, blue streaks, and hazel eyes."I don't think I'm in Mobius anymore.

*To be Continued*

* * *

**Author's note: Man this is starting to get harder. But I don't plan on stopping no matter what. One more thing: No more OC's are needed, Rage is the last one. That is all so have a good night everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

** Darkness Arrives**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in Equestria as Glimpse yawned and got out of Twilight's bed.(Before any of you get the wrong idea let me just say, nothing happened. You know who you are if you know what I'm talking about.) He looked outside the window and covered his eyes because of the shining sun."Well today looks like it will be a nice day." Glimpse turned back around and saw that Twilight was still asleep, so he left the room quietly and went downstairs to see Spike making break feast."Yo Spike, how did you sleep?"

Spike turned his head around to talk to Glimpse."Great, but I bet you and Twilight had an-"Glimpse stuck a sock in Spikes mouth to stop him from completing his sentence.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence kid."Glimpse grabbed some toast and walked towards the door."I'm heading out to see Sonic. Tell Twilight for me would you?" Spike spat out the sock and shook his head yes."Thanks." Glimpse walked out the door and closed it behind. He ate the toast in one bite and ran off to Rainbow's cloud home to meet with Sonic.

*At Rainbow's house*

Sonic had just woken up and got up from the couch made of clouds he was sleeping on."Man I never knew how comfortable cloud couches could be." He said as he stretched his arms above his head. When he looked out the window he saw Rainbow clearing away clouds above Ponyville."Well she looks hard at work. Maybe I'll lend her a hand." Sonic jumped out the window and landed on a cloud."Hey RD, you want some help?" Sonic yelled to her.

She turned around to see who asked her if they could help."Sonic? Sure you can help. Can you gather up all the clouds into one group for me?" She yelled back.

"No problem RD!" Sonic jumped off from the cloud and hit the ground running. He ran in circles to create a small tornado to bring in all the clouds into a group, so Rainbow could take them all out at once."You're good to go!" Sonic yelled to her as he gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

"Thanks blue boy!" She flew at the clouds and went right through them, ending her job ahead of schedule."So what do you want to do now?" She asked as she landed next to Sonic. Before Sonic could think of anything, Glimpse ran up to them and stopped right next to Sonic.

"Hey Glimpse, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I came to tell you something about what happened last night." Glimpse told them.

"Oh you want to talk about your relationship with Twilight don't you Glimpse?" Rainbow said jokingly.

"No, not that. I sensed an unusual amount of chaos energy last night. Someone else from your world has arrived in Equestria Sonic." Sonic started to get excited when Glimpse gave him the news.

"Really, man this is great! But wait, are you sure it's someone from my world? Couldn't it be someone from your world Glimpse?" When Sonic said that, Glimpse smacked him upside the head.

"Have you already forgotten that everyone in my world is dead? The only thing that could come here from my world would be dark Gaia, and if he were here half of Equestria would be dead already." Glimpse had a little vein on his head when he was finished.

"Right sorry about that. So do you know who it is?" Sonic said as he rubbed the spot Glimpse smacked him.

"No I don't, but I do know that one of them landed near Canterlot. Now the Grand Galloping Galla is tonight so me, you, Blade, and Aura are going to check it out."

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Rainbow interrupted.

"We don't need so many people to come with us Rainbow. But we need you to cover for us while were gone." Glimpse told her.

"What if you guys get into trouble? You could use someone like me for back up."

"Tell you what Rainbow, if you hear explosions outside that aren't fireworks then you can tell everyone what were up to and come help us, deal?" Glimpse held out his hand so they could shake on it.

"Deal." She took his hand with her hoof and shook it in agreement.

"Good. Now with that out of the way, it's time for me to go tell Aura and Blade. See you two later." Glimpse took off with his shoes giving him an extra boost and was gone within 5 seconds.

"So who do you think you'll find Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't know. I just hope it'll be someone who won't try and kill us." Sonic said jokingly.

*8 hours later in front of Twilight's library with a carriage*

"Rainbow where are the guys?" Applejack asked.

"Oh they uh…had to take care of something; they said they would catch up with us when they were done." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Applejack just stared at Rainbow, trying to make her crack under pressure. Rainbow had to think fast before she made a mistake.

"Hey Applejack how are things between you and Aura?" Applejack instantly turned red when Rainbow asked.

"Well…uh…we…uh…are taking things slow and we believe we have a future together." She said while avoiding Rainbow's questioning eyes."Well we better get going if we want to make it to the Galla right?" She turned around and rushed into the carriage.

"Heheh, too easy." Rainbow said as she flew into the carriage.

*Near Canterlot, at the site of the crash*

"So this is where our new guest to Equestria crashed huh?" Blade asked Glimpse.

"Yeah I'm sure. There was another in the Everfree forest but he's too deep for us to handle in a couple hours, so this one will be our first target." Glimpse said as he checked the small crater.

"It looks like some of the grass is slightly burned. Whoever it is, they must have been on fire." Aura said as he checked the surrounding area.

"Hey, Blade, why don't you help Aura search around the area, while I help Glimpse search this crater." Sonic suggested and Blade shook his head yes.

"So Glimpse…how did it go with Twilight after the party?" Sonic asked.

Glimpse stopped looking at the crater and turned around with a small smile on his face."Well after the party I told her that I felt the same and we spent the night together."

"Really? So how was it?" Sonic asked as he poked his elbow into Glimpse's side.

"Nothing happened Sonic. We just spent the night with each other and it was…really nice." Glimpse looked up at the stars with a big smile on his face."I think I've finally found a new place to call home."

Sonic smirked and gave Glimpse a pat on the back."Glad you found what you were looking for Glimpse."

"Yeah. How about you and Rainbow? Is there anything there between you two?" Glimpse asked as he looked back at him.

"Huh? Well…I'm not sure if there's anything there. But she seems really cool, so I don't know, maybe there is something." When Sonic finished they heard an explosion come from where Aura and Blade were."Come on!" They both ran out of the crater and saw Blade get hit with a fireball by a red hedgehog that looked like Glimpse except he had a different fur and stripe color, and no chest fur.

"Take that you sword wielding maniac!" The red hedgehog shouted. He then went wide eyed when Blade got back up like the attack didn't bother him at all."What the hell?"

"Sorry pal, but fire doesn't really work on me." Blade was about to charge at him again but Aura got in his way."What are you doing Aura!?"

"Remember our first meeting Blade? I attacked you, and now you think that anyone we meet who's from our world is going to attack you. Come on if he was the enemy he would have shot me in the back already." Aura said.

"That is true I would have." The red hedgehog said from behind Aura.

"I guess you have a point. Sorry about that." Blade sheathed his swords."So who are you?"

"My name is Rage the Hedgehog, and I got here while I was fighting this hedgehog that kinda looked like Shadow except he was all crystal like. He also had like this dark weird…aura or whatever around him." When Sonic heard this description he froze. He started to sweat and his heart rate increased."He said his name was-"A black sphere hit the ground in the middle of the hedgehogs little circle and sent them flying. When they got back up they saw their attacker who happened to match Rage's description.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old acquaintance Sonic the Hedgehog. It looks like you have gathered some new friends while I was gone. One of them looks like Shadow, except he has different colors and he has far more power than Shadow. I think I might have trouble with him." The crystal hedgehog shot a beam of energy at Glimpse and in the blink of an eye it went right through his chest. Everyone was frozen for what seemed like hours, time seemed to slow down as the beam disappeared and Glimpse slowly fell to the ground."Well that's one hedgehog down and four to go." The hedgehog began to laugh. The laughing echoed in Sonic's ears as he remembered the same thing happening to him. He looked at Glimpse's body and saw the hole that went right through his body."It looks familiar doesn't it Sonic? Except this time, there will be no chaos emeralds to revive him. This hedgehog will stay dead." Sonic's clenched his fists and they began to tremble from rage.

"You…will…pay for this MEPHILES!" Sonic lunged at Mephiles and performed an axe kick to send him down to Aura.

"You will pay for what you've done to Glimpse!" He fired an aura sphere at point blank range and hit him in the face with it, sending him to Blade.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you live after what you did! I will make sure you never hurt anyone again!" Blade made an x slash across his back and made another slash across his chest. Blade then kicked him in the side and sent him to Rage.

"I never knew the guy, but I'm sure he was a good person and you will regret you ever killed him!" Rage covered his hands in fire and punched Mephiles in the gut and performed an uppercut on his chin. Rage then grabbed his leg and swung him back down to the ground. He let go and looked down at him with Aura, Blade, and Sonic gathering around him.

"Had enough Mephiles?" Sonic asked. Mephiles slowly got back up and began to laugh.

"Hehehe…Hahahahaha! Do you really think that would stop me?" Mephiles held his hands out and created a shock wave that sent the four of them flying. He appeared behind Aura and slammed his hand into his back and shot a black sphere at him sending him into a tree. A clone appeared next to Sonic as he was about to get back up and grabbed him by the leg and threw him towards a boulder, it then fired a black sphere and made Sonic go through the boulder. Another clone grabbed Blade by the throat and slammed him into the ground and threw him into the air, firing black spheres at him. Everyone hit him directly and when the smoke cleared Blade still seemed conscious but badly hurt. The clone flew up to him and was about to slam his fists into his back, but Blade turned around and kicked him across the face, sending him into the ground. When he landed he breathed fire on him and destroyed the fake. Blade then dropped to his knees from the onslaught he took. Over with Rage he was dealing with the real Mephiles and wasn't doing too well. He sent out a fire ball but Mephiles countered with a dark sphere, creating a smokescreen. Using it to his advantage Mephiles charged through and used his crystal like hands to make a slash across Rage's chest and spun around to kick him across his face, creating cut on his face and sending him across the ground."You are all truly pathetic creatures. I will admit the one with the…aura attacks, is slightly impressive. But only slightly, now the rest of you will die here and now!" With his one remaining copy, Mephiles created a massive ball of dark energy and prepared to launch it."Prepare to die, Sonic the Hedgehog! Hahahahahaha!" Sonic looked at Mephiles and tried to think of a way out of this while Mehpiles was about to deal the finishing blow.

***To be continued***

* * *

**Author's note: Well how is that for a cliffhanger? I hope you enjoyed this, cause things will only get better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** The Siege of Canterlot Castle**

**I own nothing except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sonic thought quick as Mephiles launched his attack."Aura stop that attack to buy us some time!" Sonic told him.

"On it!" Aura changed into his Guardian form and stopped the sphere of darkness with his bare hands.

"Blade destroy Mehpiles's remaining clone before it makes its next move!" Blade nodded as he picked himself up.

"This bastard is going down!" Blade ran past the sphere of darkness and jumped up to the clone."I'll show you what happens when you mess with a dragon hunter!" He aimed a slash at the clone's side and another one across its chest."FUS RO DAH!" The shout sent the clone through a tree. When Blade landed back on the ground he looked up at the spot where the clone landed and saw it disappear. Blade turned around and gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Okay, the clones down." Sonic turned to Rage."Rage right? When Aura destroys that sphere you are going to jump up from behind him give Mephiles the biggest fireball you can create, got it?" Rage nodded as he positioned himself behind Aura and started to ready his attack."Aura! Tear that sphere apart!" Aura turned his head to look at Sonic and nod his head.

"You are going to pay Mehpiles! Nothing will stop us!" Aura focused his strength and destroyed the sphere."Now Rage!"

"You got it!" Rage appeared from behind Aura and sent a fireball the size of a boulder at Mephiles.

"What!? How does he still have so much strength?" Mephiles was about to stop the fireball when Blade jumped up behind him and slashed his back."Agh! You little pest." He turned around slightly to punch Blade in the gut and send him back to the ground. When Mehpiles turned around he saw the fireball was right in front of him."Damn!" Mephiles crossed his arms to guard against the attack. The fireball hit Mephiles, but the damage was reduced since he was able to protect himself."That was clo-What!?" When Mehiles put his arms down he saw Aura holding Sonic as he was charging up his spin dash.

"Now Aura!" With Sonic's signal Aura threw Sonic just as he launched himself from his spin dash. Sonic nailed Mephiles in the jaw and sent him spiraling to the ground. Mephiles got back up but he was in a daze from the heavy hit, which Blade used to his advantage as he started to send a barrage of punches and kicks towards Mephiles. Blade finished his barrage with a kick in Mephiles's gut, sending him to Aura.

"My turn." Aura said as he cracked his knuckles. He uppercut Mephiles to send him into the sky. Aura followed and kicked Mephiles in the back to send him higher, Aura contined this until they were nice and high. Aura flew in front of Mephiles and readied his attack."Take this, Aura Blast Cannon!" The attack hit Mephiles square in the chest and sent him all the way back to the ground, causing a big explosion. When Aura landed, the entire area still had smoke in the air."I'd like to see him get back up from that." Aura said as he changed back to normal.

"No…he's still alive." Mephiles appeared behind Sonic and fired a sphere of darkness at his back, sending the blue hedgehog to the ground.

"Sonic!" Aura was about to change back into his guardian form when a clone cut him across his back and kicked him in the side to send him into a tree; knocking him unconscious. Rage hit the clone with a flame kick to the jaw and followed up with a punch to the gut, sending it to the ground and disappearing. When Rage turned around Mephiles was right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Rage!" Blade raised his swords and charged at him, but he used Rage as a shield so Blade stopped. Mephiles let out a chuckle as he raised his other hand and fired a sphere at Blade, sending him into to the ground unconscious. He then slammed Rage into the ground, knocking him out.

"Now..." Mephiles turned to Sonic as he was struggling to get back up."To finish what I started." He brought his hand up to his side and slightly pulled it back."Prepare to die again, Sonic the Hedgehog." Just as Mehpiles was about to kill Sonic, something dashed behind him."Hmm? What was that?" Mephiles looked around the area and saw that everyone was still on the ground."I should end this befo-ugh!?" When Mephiles turned back to Sonic he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

"I'm not done yet Mephiles." Sonic growled. He hit Mephiles with a spin dash while he was looking away."I won't let you win!" Sonic sprung forward, with Mephiles trying to throw a punch at him, only for Sonic to jump over him and jab his elbow between Mephiles's shoulder blades. Sonic grabbed Mephiles, fell backwards with him, and kicked Mephiles off of him; sending him into a tree."Come on Mehiles, I thought you were tougher than this." Sonic taunted with a smirk.

"You will regret ever crossing me Sonic." He was about to fire another beam when something hit him through the tree, causing Mephiles to stagger forward."What was that?"

"What's the matter Mephiles, never been hit by a chaos spear before?" Walking out of the shadows was Glimpse, alive and well. Mephiles looked at Glimpse like he was some kind of ghost."What? You've never seen someone fake their own death before?" Glimpse asked while crossing his arms with a confident smirk on his face.

"How…how are you alive? I killed you!" Glimpse merely laughed at his confusion.

"Simple, you killed a clone that was made out of chaos energy. If you were paying attention you would have noticed that no blood was coming out of my body. Sonic looked behind to see that Glimpse was right. The clone had no blood coming out of it."You gonna stand there all day Sonic?" Glimpse said to get his attention.

"Sorry about that Glimpse, I was just being impressed by your little trick. You have got to teach me how to do that." Sonic got into a fighting stance, finally snapping out of it.

"Maybe if you can have enough chaos energy like me, I'll teach you." Glimpse clenched his fists and they started to glow with chaos energy.

"If you think that I'm going to just let you two kill me then you are both sorely mistaken."

"Do you see any way out of this?" Glimpse said. When they were about to attack Sonic could hear a familiar voice in the distance calling him.

"Glimpse wait, do you hear that?" Glimpse stopped to try and listen for what Sonic was talking about."Is that Rainbow? Oh damn I, I forgot to tell her to come if she heard explosions." Glimpse smacked his forehead because of his forgetfulness.

"Then I guess this would be my cue to leave." Mephiles quickly sunk to the ground and disappeared before either of them could react.

"Damn it! We let him get away." Glimpse walked over to the spot where Mephiles disappeared while Sonic went to go talk with Rainbow who just landed.

"Yo RD. Sorry to disappoint you but we handled everything here. Well sort of." Before Sonic could continue Rainbow put her hoof over his mouth.

"Stop talking and listen. The castle is under attack by robots with a fat man leading them!" When Rainbow finished, Sonic got serious and turned to Glimpse.

"Glimpse we need to-"Glimpse cut him off before he could finish.

"I know, but Rage, Aura, and Sonic are still knocked out. You need to go with Rainbow and handle it; I'll be there when the others are up. Take the red chaos emerald with you, just in case." Glimpse pulled out the emerald and handed it to him.

"Thanks make sure you catch up before I finish having my fun." Sonic turned around and got ready to run.

"I'll see what I can do. Rainbow, make sure you keep an eye on him alright?" Rainbow nodded and flew off towards the castle with Sonic right behind her.

*Canterlot castle*

At the entrance of the castle Sonic could see the gate was blown down by one of eggman's siege weapons."The Doc has definitely been here." Rainbow and Sonic ran through the destroyed gate and into the main hall of the castle to see the guards fighting against the egg pawns. Some of them were unconscious and others were about to pass out."We need to turn things around now. Rainbow can get your friends here; I'm going to need some help with this fight." Sonic still looked at the fighting going on in front of him, anger starting to build inside of him again.

"You got it blue boy." Rainbow saluted him before she left to find her friends.

"Alright, time to trash some bots." Sonic jumped into the battle and landed on an egg pawn with lance, the next to it tried to shoot Sonic but he jumped off at the last second; causing the robot he was on to be hit instead. Sonic then performed a chain of homing attacks on the robots below him and when he landed he spin dashed through four more robots. When he got up an egg pawn knocked Sonic to the ground and aimed its gun at Sonic."Oh boy." Before it could fire the robot was destroyed by a magic sphere. When the smoke cleared Sonic saw Shining Armor standing in front of him.

"Sonic are you all right?" Shining asked as he walked up to Sonic as he was getting back up.

"Yeah, thanks for the save man, watch out!" Sonic boosted past Shining and hit an egg pawn that was going to hit Shining with its lance.

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, we're even now." Sonic and Shining stood back to back as more egg pawns surrounded the two of them."Can you keep going?"

"Of course I can, I have too much to protect here so there's no way I'm going to give up now." Shining started to charge up magic in his horn and fired multiple beams at the egg pawns on his side, while Sonic charged his light speed attack and finished off the bots on his side in a second.

"Well that takes care of that." Sonic said while taking a seat on an egg pawns head.

"No, not yet. We still need to capture the robots leader, he calls himself Dr. Eggman." Shining was about to turn around and leave when Rainbow came back with her friends.

"Sonic I got everyone here, what do we do now?" Sonic got up from the robots head and walked to the bottom of the stairs in the middle of the big hallway.

"Simple; we find Eggman and stop whatever he's planning." Sonic was about to go up the stairs when Twilight stopped him.

"Sonic wait, where is Glimpse?" Twilight asked.

"And Aura?" Applejack said next.

"Blade too?" Fluttershy asked last.

"Relax girls, they'll be here soon. But right now we need to find Eggman and stop him." The girls nodded and Sonic turned around to walk up the stairs with everyone else following him, to find Eggman and put a stop to whatever he is planning.

***To be Continued***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** The Defeat of a Hero**

**I own nothing except the storyline and my OC Glimpse. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sonic, the mane six, and Shining were all running down the hall except for Rainbow and Fluttershy who were flying. They reached the door to the throne room, which is where Eggman and the Princesses were. Sonic turned around to face everyone."You all good to go?" Everyone nodded their heads with determination in their eyes."All right then. Let's go!" Sonic started his spin dash and was spinning in place for a few seconds until finally he shot forward and broke through the doors. But once Sonic stood back up, the door was closing again. Everyone tried to get past the door before it closed again but only Rainbow was fast enough to get through. The door shut and Sonic ran back to it to try and open it."Twilight, Shining the doors shut tight! I can't get it open!"

"The door is locked on both sides; we can't get it open Sonic!" Twilight said on the other side.

"Sonic forget about us, just save the Princesses! We'll find another way in!" Shining told Sonic.

"All right be careful!" Sonic turned back around when Rainbow landed next to him and pointed to the other side of the throne room which had both Luna and Celestia, unconscious, and trapped inside an egg shaped prison.

"We have to save them now!" Rainbow bolted towards the cage in a second, leaving behind the rainbow trail.

"Rainbow Dash wait, it could be a trap!" Sonic ran after Rainbow, grabbed her tail, and pulled her back before something tried to smash her from above.

"Whoa! Thanks Sonic."

"No problem RD. Now get ready, because we've got company." Sonic and Rainbow got ready while a robot started to come out of the crater that it created. Once it was out Sonic's eyes grew wide and he started to turn pale."No way…how is that here?" Rainbow looked at Sonic with concern.

"Sonic do you know this thing?" Before Sonic could respond the robot opened up its chest and a hologram of Eggman came out.

"Do you remember this one Sonic? Its mecha Sonic, one of my attempts to try and stop you in the past is now back to try again. Only this time, it will succeed." Eggman said with an evil grin.

"How did you bring mecha Sonic back Eggman? I know you didn't have him with you when we were all sucked into the dimensional portal." Sonic was back to normal now as he glared at Eggman and mecha.

"Simpe my furry associate, my entire base was brought to this world. So I have everything I need to take over this world and then go back to our world to take it over. I plan on killing everyone who refuses to obey me and those who submit will be roboticized. But I think will keep a few of the horned ones around to study them and as for these two." Eggman gestured to the Princesses behind him."They will be roboticized in 5 minutes. Do you think you'll be fast enough to save them Sonic? Hahahahaha!" The hologram was cut off with mecha Sonic starting its attack.

*Music start: What I'm made of from Sonic heroes*

"Rainbow move!" Sonic and Rainbow both moved out of the way as mecha Sonic smashed the spot they were standing with its fist."Last time this thing had the master emerald to power itself up, but now that it doesn't have the master emerald this will be a piece of cake." Sonic jumped at mecha and sent a barrage of kicks at it. Mecha blocked some of them but Sonic was too fast, Sonic finished his barrage with a roundhouse to its chest making mecha stagger backwards. Rainbow then flew from behind and dashed passed mecha while she had her hooves forward to hit it across the face. Rainbow then made a U-turn and crashed into mecha Sonic, sending them both into the wall. Rainbow flew away from mecha Sonic as it was pulling itself out of the wall."This is going to be even easier than I thought. Rainbow can you finish this while I rescue the Celestia and Luna?"

"No problem Sonic, this will be over in ten seconds." Sonic let out a quick chuckle and ran towards the roboticizer.

"That's what I like to hear."Sonic said as Rainbow flew towards mecha and performed a sonic rainboom which shattered the windows. But at the last second mecha Sonic disappeared and then reappeared behind Rainbow to grab her by the tail."What the how did it do that?!" When Rainbow turned her head to look at mecha she saw that it was no longer blue like Sonic. Mecha Sonic was now gold."Uh Sonic, when did this thing turn gold. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see that mecha Sonic had turned gold.

"No…how did it do that without the master emerald?" Mecha Sonic flung Rainbow into the ground below them and boosted below before she hit the ground. It waited for her to get closer and mecha Sonic aimed a punch right to Rainbow's gut. Rainbow would have hit the wall if Sonic hadn't caught her."RD are you all right?" Rainbow shook her head to regain her focus and told Sonic she was fine. Sonic put her down and got into his battle stance."How is this possible? It shouldn't have the power to do this." Mecha changed its arm to a machine gun and aimed it at the two of them.

"Sonic what the heck is that?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"Bad news, now run!" Mecha Sonic opened fire, so Sonic and Rainbow split up with Rainbow going up and Sonic going right. Mecha Sonic followed Sonic and continued to fire at him. It kept this up until Rainbow brought in a storm cloud from outside to send some lightning at mecha. The lightning manged to stun it long enough for Sonic to turn around and charge up his light speed attack."Ready…GO!" Sonic shot forward like a laser and smashed into mecha, sending them both through the wall and into the castle gardens. Mecha Sonic fell into a pond while Sonic landed next to the pond."Well I think that takes care of th-ugh!" Before Sonic could react Mecha had come out of the pond and kneed Sonic in the face; sending him across the garden. Before Sonic stopped flying across the garden mecha appeared above Sonic and punched Sonic into the ground which made Sonic bounce back up to mecha so it punched Sonic back into the ground. Mecha repeated this a few more times until it kicked Sonic upwards and fired a charged laser shot from its chest at Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes to see the attack coming at him fast so he out his arms in front of him to defend himself but the attack still did serious damage to him. Sonic fell back to the ground with a thud and was starting to lose consciousness."D-damn it…I can't…lose here." Sonic looked up to see mecha Sonic aiming its gun arm at Sonic's head. Mecha was about to finish it but was interrupted by Rainbow bucking mecha in the back of its head as she flew towards it.

*Music stop*

"If you want Sonic then you're going to have to get through me first!" Mecha Sonic looked at her for a second and aimed its gun at her. Before it could fire, a loud roar was heard above them. Sonic, Rainbow, and even mecha Sonic looked up to see a dragon dive bombing towards them. Before it hit the ground Rainbow dashed past mecha to grab Sonic and get to a safe distance. When she looked back to see what was going on, she saw the dragon had mecha pinned down and that Blade was on top of the dragon."Blade?! How in Equestria did you manage to get a dragon?"

Blade jumped off the dragon and looked at Rainbow."It's a long story Rainbow. Right now we need to get rid of this thing. Hey, you think you can chuck this thing all the way to the other side of the everfree forest?" Blade asked the dragon.

"No problem." The dragon got on to his back legs, pulled back his right arm, and flung mecha all the way to the everfree forest.

"*whistles* Nice throw. Thanks for the help, you can go now." The dragon nodded and took off back to its home."Alright Rainbow there is no time for explanations we need to get Sonic to a hospital fast." Rainbow nodded her head and told Blade to put Sonic onto her back."You're good to go." Blade told Rainbow, so took off towards the nearest hospital.

"Hang on Sonic; I'll get you to a hospital in no time. So please…hang on." Rainbow flew through the skies, her thoughts clouded with worry for an unconscious hero.

*In Eggman's base*

"DAMN THOSE HEDGEHOGS!" Eggman slammed his fists on a console that was showing him that mecha Sonic was now far away from Sonic."I almost had him! If it wasn't for Blade, Sonic and that stupid Pegasus would have been dead, and I would have two Princesses as my robotic slaves!" Eggman continued his ranting while a dark figure came out of the corner.

"I assume things didn't go as planned?" Eggman turned around to see Mephiles standing in the corner.

"Hmph, no things didn't go as planned. But thanks to you providing mecha Sonic with four chaos emeralds, it was able to crush Sonic easily even with the help of that Pegasus pony."

"Well at least Sonic is incapacitated for the time being. Now we can gather the remaining emeralds from his friends and destroy anyone that gets in our way. But I recommend we take of Aura, Blade, Rage, and Glimpse right away, since they could stop us if they are given the chance." Mephiles said as he walked up to Eggman.

"Yes, I agree. They are the biggest threats right now. But there's no way we'll be able to separate them now. Do you have any ideas?" Eggman sat in his chair and took a sip of water that was brought by a servant bot.

"Yes I do indeed Dr. Eggman." Eggman slammed the cup down.

"Never call me that again! My patience has been worn out from that name. My real name is Dr. Robotnik, future ruler of Mobius and Equestria. Hahahaha!"

***To be continued***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** The God of Darkness Makes His Move**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

In the Canterlot hospital Sonic is lying in bed with bandages and bruises covering his body. Rainbow was next to his bedside while everyone else was just outside the room. They managed to save the princesses and repel Eggmans' assault, but Sonic was severely hurt by mecha Sonic. He was brought to the hospital before his condition could get any worse but, he is still in critical condition. Everyone was depressed about the blue blur being almost killed. Blade was the first to break the silence."We need to find Eggman and Mephiles right now. So we can make them pay for what they've done." Glimpse shook his head no.

"That would be stupid and reckless Blade, this isn't like hunting Dragons! They could be anywhere in Equestria. What we need to do is wait-"Blade punched the wall.

"And let them take more innocent lives! Rainbow told me that Eggman plans to roboticize everyone or kill them! We don't even know what Mephiles is planning or what he has to do with Sonic! The only one who knows anything about him is Sonic and he's unconscious! We need to go after them!" Blade said while getting closer to Glimpse.

"No! If we do that then they can take us by surprise and possibly kill us! This is war Blade. I'm probably the only one here who has experience in war. We need to gather information. We need to find their location, figure out the strength of their forces, their motives, their weaknesses-Everything!" Glimpse got in Blades face and the two started to stare each other down, before things could get worse Fluttershy intervened.

"That's enough, both of you. Blade I understand Sonic is your friend, but he wouldn't want you to do anything reckless that would put you or anyone else in danger. Please I don't want to see you end up like Sonic or…worse." Fluttershy looked into Blades eyes and he started to calm down.

"*sigh* Alright Fluttershy, I promise I won't do anything reckless." He looked to Glimpse with an apologetic look."Sorry Glimpse."

Glimpse held up his hand to stop him."It's all right Blade, we're all a little on edge after everything that's happened. Okay, I'm going to the castle to meet with the princesses to discuss how to go about this war. Blade I want you, Twilight, and Rage to come with me." The three of them nodded and left to the entrance."Aura I want you to get everyone else back to Ponyville and protect everyone there."

"No problem. I won't let anyone get hurt on my watch." Aura gave Glimpse a thumbs while Glimpse just smirked.

"All right, before I go with the others I'm going to talk with Rainbow. I'll ask her to stay and watch over Sonic." Aura nodded and he with everyone else left the hospital to go back to Ponyville. Glimpse opened the door slowly and peeked inside to see if everything was alright before he walked in. After he waited a couple seconds Glimpse walked inside and stood next to Rainbow."How is he Rainbow?"

She didn't turn to look at him; she just continued to stare at Sonic."He still hasn't said anything. The doctors said he'll wake up and be fine. They just don't know when."

Glimpse was silent for a few seconds until he finally decided to speak again."Listen, Rainbow we decided to-"Rainbow cut him off before he could finish.

"I already know, I heard everything you guys were saying outside the room." Glimpse just awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Then will you stay and watch over Sonic?" Rainbow finally turned to look at Glimpse. He saw a great determination in her eyes, so he already knew her answer. Glimpse pulled out the red chaos emerald and handed it to Rainbow."If anything happens, use the emerald to send out a message to the master emerald fragment that's in my sword, I'll be here in three seconds flat." Rainbow took the emerald and put it in her rainbow colored mane.

"Good luck." Glimpse nodded his head and walked out the room while closing the door behind him. Rainbow looked back to Sonic with worry in her eyes; she hoped he would wake up soon.

Glimpse made it to the entrance and found Twilight, Rage, and Blade waiting for him."You all ready to go?"

"We're ready Glimpse." Twilight responded.

"Then grab on." They all put their hands on Glimpse's shoulder as he teleported them all to the throne room of Canterlot castle, where the princesses were. When they appeared the Princesses were surprised to see them there.

"Twilight, what's going on here?" Celestia asked her pupil.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna Glimpse wants to talk with you two about what happened." She turned her head to him and gestured for him to come forward.

"Princess Luna and Celestia, as you know your people were attacked by a human named Eggman. He is an evil genius from Sonic's world who is hell bent on conquering the world. He came here the same time we did and intends to conquer everything in Equestria by any means necessary. I don't know much about him and Sonic can't tell you anything since he is currently incapacitated. What I'm trying to say is, Equestria is about to be engulfed in war and you need to get ready." The Princesses showed signs of shock but only for a second before they both nodded their heads in understanding.

"Do you have any suggestions Glimpse?" Luna asked.

"Yes I do Princess. I have experience in war due to the lifestyle I had in my world. The enemy this time will be much smarter than my previous enemy but I can still help. Blade the Hedgehog can you please step forward?" Blade was confused as he walked up to Glimpse."Blade is a dragon hunter, so he has experience tracking things down. I recommend he be in charge of a small team to try and track down the location of Eggman's base and any other facilities he may have around Equestria. He will also be in charge of finding the last chaos emerald so I suggest you give him the emerald I gave you when we came here last time." Blade interrupted him before he could continue.

"Wait, what do you mean last emerald?" Glimpse turned to him with a grim look.

"Eggman already has four of the chaos emeralds Blade. I sensed them while Sonic was fighting mecha, so only one emerald remains now." Glimpse turned back to the Princesses and continued.

"Now Rage the Hedgehog please step forward." Rage did what Blade did."Rage just got here from Sonic's world because. He was fighting Mephiles when he got here so he doesn't really know the geography of Equestria. I recommend he stays here and works with Shining Armor to defend the castle and other areas of Equestria." Rage grabbed Glimpse's shoulder.

"Uh hold on a second, you want me to stay here in the castle? Why can't I go out and help Blade's search team?" Rage asked.

"Because you don't know the geography of Equestria, I just said that like a second ago. If you stay here you can learn about Equestria and keep me and everyone else informed of situations all over the world." Rage sighed in defeat and walked back to his spot, mumbling about how boring staying the castle would be.

"What will you do Glimpse?" Luna asked.

"I will act independently; I will go to areas that need the most help."

"That sounds wise Glimpse. We agree with your strategy." Celestia said.

"Glimpse what about Aura?" Blade asked.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about him. There is one more person I forgot; his name is Aura the Hedgehog and I would recommend he should be in charge of a strike force, since he is so strong. This strike force can lead the charge of any attacks against Eggman."

"Very well, we agree." Luna responded.

"Then by your leave, me and the others will be going now to tell everyone else the news." Glimpse, Blade, and Rage were walking towards the door until Twilight spoke up.

"Wait; there is one thing I want to ask the Princesses before we go." Glimpse told her to make it quick so Twilight went back to the Princesses.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna I would like to ask you both to let me take the elements of harmony with me."

"Of course Twilight, just wait one moment." Celestia closed her eyes and her horn started to glow. The elements appeared and Celestia put them in a bag for Twilight to carry them in.

"Thank you." Twilight bowed her head and turned around to catch up with Glimpse and the others.

"Are you ready now?" Glimpse asked and Twilight responded with yes."Alright then let's go."

Back in Ponyville, Aura had just gotten back with the Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and Pinkie Pie. They all separated and went back home with Applejack and Aura walking back home together. Things were silent for a little while until Aura finally spoke up."Hey Applejack, you go on ahead of me, there's something I need to go do."

Applejack had a confused look."What are ya talking about Aura? What could you possibly need to do right now?"

"Glimpse asked me to take care of something for him before we left. Don't worry I'll be quick." Applejack decided to trust Aura but was a little reluctant to leave him alone after everything that happened. Aura walked to the edge of the Everfree forest and waited a couple minutes before he said."You can come out now, I know your there." Right away spheres of darkness shot at Aura from all directions, Aura shot his arms out to his sides and shouted."Aura Force!" His attack sent all the dark spheres back to their sender but, they all disappeared before they made contact. Emerging from Aura's shadow, Mephiles appeared behind Aura due to the positioning of the moon."I knew you would show up again soon."

"Then you are smarter than I gave you credit for Aura the Hedgehog. But I must know, how did you know I was here?" Aura chuckled at Mephiles's ignorance of his abilities.

"Simple, I can sense the aura's of other living beings. I sensed you following me since the beginning." Aura cracked his knuckles and changed into his Guardian form."Enough talk, let's get this party started!" Aura dashed towards Mephiles and sent his fist into his jaw; causing him to disappear in a puddle of black liquid."Damn, he was just a clone." Clones surrounded Aura and they charged forward towards him."All right, bring it on you wannabe god!"Aura fired three aura spheres, taking out three clones, one attempted to claw Aura's back but he leaped over it and landed behind it to grab it by the neck and slam it into the ground. Aura spun around to kick two clones in the jaw and knock them out. One tried to kick Aura but he blocked it and plunged his fist into its chest, as Aura did that another one tried to stab its claws into Aura's back but Aura pulled out his fist from the one he punched and jabbed his elbow into the jaw of the one behind him. Aura took to the sky with the clones doing the same. Aura looked below and saw ten clones coming at him."Give me your best shot!" All ten of them fired at Aura, he waited for them to get closer until finally Aura hit each one at the right time and sent them back to the clones' hitting them dead on."Next." Aura looked up and fought his way through a group of clones until he reached the top."Let's finish this! Aura Storm!" The attack decimated the clones below Aura and when the attack was done, no one was there."What where is he?"

"I'm right here Aura." Aura turned towards the direction of the voice, but what he saw nearly made his heart stop. Mephiles was holding an unconscious Applejack by the throat.

"LET HER GO!" Aura was about to send a fist aimed right at Mephiles's face but stopped dead in his tracks when Mephiles put his claws to her throat.

"If you make another move like that Aura then I can't be held responsible for what happens to her." Aura gave Mephiles such a cold glare that it would have made a normal person freeze on the spot.

"What do you want?" Aura asked coldly.

"I'm glad you asked, I want you to land and turn back to normal. Then you will come with me and become my prisoner, do we have an accord?" Aura thought for a moment before he responded.

"If I do, will you set Applejack free?"

"Of course, all I want is you Aura not this miserable little piece of trash." Aura had to hold himself back when Mephiles said that. He floated down to the ground and changed back to normal, Mephiles came down at set Applejack down on the ground. Two clones appeared and grabbed him from behind to restrain him, but Aura didn't resist in fear that if he did, Applejack would be hurt."You know, I've had a change of heart Aura. Instead of letting your friend go, how about I just kill her instead so you won't have to worry about her ever again." Mephiles raised his hand and brought it down towards Applejacks' neck. Everything then seemed to slow down to Aura as broke free from the clones grip and jumped forward to shield Applejack. He made it in the nick of time, but the attack hit Aura instead. Mephiles pulled his hand free from Aura's back and Aura slowly looked up to Mephiles.

"Y-you li-lied." Aura uttered.

"Of course I did. Why would I make such a meaningless promise when everyone is going to die anyway?" Mephiles picked up Aura by the throat held him up so they would be at eye level."Now you will come with me and become the first casualty of war." Mehiles was about to leave until someone slammed into his side and made him stagger while letting go of Aura."Who did that?"

"That would be me." Mephiles looked towards the source of the voice and saw Blade standing next to a hurt Aura with Glimpse and Rage checking on him and Twilight checking on Applejack."Now then, do you want to have your ass handed to you the hard way or the easy way?"

***To be Continued***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

** The Dragon Hunter vs The God of Darkness**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Mephiles stared at Blade with pure hatred in his eyes."How did you find us?" Blade laughed at the god before him.

"I sensed the aura's here thanks to a shout of mine called Aura Whisper. We couldn't find Aura or Applejack anywhere so I decided to use it to find them. Imagine how excited I was to find out you were here." Blade had a smirk on his face as he drew his twin steel short swords.

*Music start: Carnage, Evangelion 2.0 OST*

"Do you really think that I'm like those stupid dragons that you hunt? Don't insult me; I am far more powerful than any dragon." Mephiles disappeared into the darkness beneath him. Blade stood still and waited for Mephiles to strike. From behind Mephiles shot forward with his hand at the ready to stab Blade, but he instantly dodged to the right and kicked Mephiles on the side of his head. Blade then slahsed upwards with his right sword and then spun around to make another slash across his chest, Blade followed up with an upwards axe kick and sent Mephiles into the air. Mephiles looked down and held his hands out to fire multiple dark spheres, Blade readied his swords and cut through every single one in a flurry of sword swings."Lets' see how you fair against this attack!" Mephiles created multiple clones and they all created medium sized dark spheres."Fall into darkness!" They all shouted as all of the dark spheres were hurled towards Blade. Blade was going to move out of the way until more clones appeared from the ground and grabbed Blade to keep him from moving.

"God damn it!"Blade struggled to break free but it was useless. The attack hit its target leaving a crater with Blade in the middle of it and his swords being right next to him.

"Blade!" Glimpse was about to charge in, but Mephiles created a shield of darkness that prevented him from getting in."Damn it, No!" Glimpse pounded on the force field with Rage doing the same thing, but they could not break through.

*Pause Music*

"It's no use Glimpse, Blade is on his own." Rage walked over to Aura and had him lean on his shoulder."Right now we need to get Aura some help." Glimpse thought for a moment and came to a decision.

"Rage you take Aura, and Twilight you can take Applejack." Glimpse said as he turned back to the sphere.

"What about you, what are you going to do Glimpse?" Twilight asked with concern.

"I'm going to stay here and see if I can find a way in." Glimpse turned to Twilight and saw that she was still worried."Don't worry, I'll be fine Twi." Glimpse walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which made her smile.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

"I promise you, nothing will happen to me. I'll be back before you know it." She and Rage finally decided to go after he turned around and started attacking the sphere again.

*Unpause Music*

In the sphere that Mephiles created, Blade was still lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious as Mephiles came closer to him."To be honest I'm surprised you're still alive. You should be dead after an attack like that, but I guess there's something to your superhuman abilities after all. But now it ends he-ugh!?" Mephiles looked down to see Blade standing up and holding him by the throat."How…a-are y-yo-you…conscious?" Mephiles managed to choke out.

"You just said mentioned it not ten seconds ago. Superhuman abilities, I only faked being unconscious just so I could get your guard down. All those other times where I was unconscious were just lucky shots that happened to knock me out." Blade raised his fist and punched Mephiles across the face, sending him across the field and being caught by his clones.

Mephiles rubbed the spot where Blade punched him and got back up."Impressive Blade, but it won't be enough to save you. My attack still hit you and caused you damage. You won't get out of this alive." Mephiles had his clones rush towards Blade as he bent down to pick up his swords.

"Come on you freak, give me your best shot!" Blade charged towards the clones to meet them half way and started to cut them down. Even though Blade was hurt he wouldn't go down without a fight. He slashed two clones in half and ran his sword through another one. Blade jumped up and landed on a clone and used it as a board, as he was boarding through the clones Blade started cutting through them. A group of clones that were ahead of Blade started firing spheres at him. Blade aimed his Unrelenting Force on the clone he was on and destroyed while he propelled himself into the air. Blade front flipped forward so he was facing the clones that were still shooting at him, Blade took a deep breath to ready himself for a shout."WULD NAH KEST!" Blade shot forward like he was fired from a cannon and hit the clones that were firing at him, creating a crater where he landed. He stood back up and was cut across his back by a clone and received a kick to his side which penetrated his skin and he started to bleed from his side. Blade clutched his side and was starting to run out of breath.

"Just give up already; you know you can't beat me in your condition." The real Mephiles made all his clones start to combine with each other to combine into something."You want to hunt dragons Blade? Then why don't you try hunting a dragon of darkness." The Mephiles clones started to form a giant black dragon that was soon complete and roared at Blade.

A smirk started to form on Blade's face."Tell me Mephiles, does thing have a soul?"

"Yes it does, it's a real living breathing dragon and it will crush you." The dragon took to the skies and breathed black flames towards Blade. He rolled forward so he was under the dragon and looked up."WULD NAH KEST!" Blade shot upwards and held his swords out in front of him. Blade hit the dragon in the soft spot on its belly. The dragon roared in pain and managed to reach Blade and pull him out. The beast tossed him up and slashed Blade down back to the ground. Blade hit the ground with a sickening thud and slowly got back up.

"Okay, getting that things soul might be harder than I thought." The dragon landed and roared again. The dragon made a swipe for Blade, but he jumped up and stuck his swords into the beasts' arms. The dragon started to flail its arms around trying to shake him but Blade didn't get off until the dragon swung its arm upwards so Blade could get in the air and land on its back. Once Blade was on its back he ran towards the right wing and climbed up it until he reached the top. Blade jumped off and stuck his sword into the dragon's wing and cut it all the way to the bottom. The dragon could no longer fly. After Blade landed back on the ground the dragon brought up its tail and let it fall on Blade, keeping him pinned. The dragon brought its head around and was about to breathe fire on him. Blade didn't know if the black flames wouldn't hurt him, but he decided to not take any chances. Thinking fast he threw his sword towards the dragon's eyes and made bulls eye. The dragon reared onto its hind legs and brought up its tail; releasing Blade. Blade got up quickly and decided to finish this; he jumped onto the tail and ran up the dragon's back, all the way up to the head. Blade pulled out his sword from its eye and jumped off to stab his swords into the dragon's belly. Blade slid all the way down and made an opening appear on the dragon's belly. White flames started to swirl around Blade and disappeared. Then Blade started to change into his super form, healing his wounds and increasing his strength tremendously."Now…you ready for round two Mephiles!" Blade held his swords out to his sides and got ready to attack.

*Music stop*

"Hmph, don't think that just because you used the dragon's soul to turn super means that you'll automatically win. I am god and you are a mortal, there is no way you can beat me yourself." Mephiles was about to strike when he heard a cracking sound."Hmm?" Mephiles looked towards the source and saw a little bit of light coming through."What!? But that's impossible, who is breaking through my shield!?" Mephiles's question was answered when he heard someone shout "Chaos Lance!"

The sphere of darkness broke and moonlight flooded the once dark area and Glimpse floated in the middle of the moon in his super form."Knock, knock Mephiles, I'm coming in to crash your little party." Glimpse flew behind Mephiles with Blade flying in front of him. Mephiles looked to Glimpse and then back to Blade, realizing he was now outnumbered and outmatched he decided to retreat.

"Consider the first battle of this war yours you two. But next time you won't be so lucky." Mephiles started to sink into the ground.

"Not so fast!" Blade flew towards Mephiles but was too late as he stabbed his words into the spot where Mephiles was sinking into."Crap, he got away." Blade sheathed his swords and turned back to normal with Glimpse landing next to him and also changing back to normal.

"That's alright Blade, at least you managed to survive." Glimpse said while patting his back.

"Of course, you really think he could kill me?" Blade said confidently.

"Not for a second. Come on, we should head to the hospital and check on Aura and Applejack."

"Right lets go." Blade and Glimpse both took off towards the hospital, their thoughts now focused on their injured friends.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author's note: I bet you all didn't expect another chapter so soon huh? I was just really motivated due to Sonic MX and his story "Power of Song" I just had a lot ideas flowing after I got ideas for that story. I'd like to do that one for him, but I don't think I can do it like him. Be sure to check out his stories, they are way better than mine. Another thing that motivated me was my good buddy Aura doing some advertising for me, be sure to check out his tory too. Thanks man I really appreciate it. One last thing check out my other story "History of Glimpse the Hedgehog" Just go to my profile and you can find it there. Okay now, I don't normally brag but I think I will this time. Damn I'm good! Alright the next chapter should be around sometime this week so peace out everybody.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15**

** Let Chaos Rain**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse and Blade rushed to the hospital to find everyone standing outside of Aura's room. They looked inside through his room's window and saw Aura was conscious with bandages wrapped around his chest and Applejack was with him, without a scratch on her. Blade decided to ask Fluttershy what was going on."Fluttershy, how is Aura?"

"He's doing just fine. The doctors said his injuries weren't as bad as we thought; he should be out by tomorrow afternoon. As for Applejack, she just took a hit to the back of her head so she's fine." Glimpse and Blade both gave sigh of relief. Glimpse went inside Aura's room to talk with him while Blade waited with the others.

"So Aura how's your back doing?" Glimpse asked while he leaned against the door.

"Well it's sore like hell, but I'll live." Aura let out a chuckle."Thanks for helping us out back there Glimpse, I don't think I would have been able to stop Mephiles after he got me with his cheap shot."

"Don't thank me Aura, you should thank Blade. He was the one who found you and stopped Mephiles from finishing you. He used this shout that allows him to sense aura's like you." Glimpse explained to them.

"Really? Well I guess we got lucky then. By the way, Twilight told me that you have something to tell me." Glimpse's smile turned into a serious frown as he walked up to Aura's bedside.

"Yes that's right. If you remember back to what I said before, we are going to war with Eggman and Mephiles. Me, Blade, and Rage all have roles in this war. Rage will help in the defense of cities. Blade will search for the last emerald while finding Eggman's base and any other facilities he may have. You will be in charge of a strike force that will handle any and all assaults on Eggman." Aura was slightly stunned by what Glimpse had just told him.

"Are you being serious Glimpse? I'm in charge of a strike force?" Glimpse nodded his head.

"I thought you would be best suited for it since you have such incredible strength and you are usually relentless in your attacks. I'm afraid you'll have to get to work as soon as you are released from the hospital." Aura laughed as he got out of the bed.

"Or I can start right now." Glimpse was about to say something until Applejack got right in front of Aura.

"Oh no you don't partner. You aren't going anywhere to you get some rest, you can go and do what you gotta do after that."

"Applejack I'll be-"Applejack stomped her hoof in defiance.

"No! I almost lost you today Aura and the thought of losing you absolutely terrifies me. I know I can't stop you from fighting, but I can stop you from pushing yourself too much. Now you get back in that bed and rest mister!" Aura just backed up a little bit and got back into his bed.

"Okay AJ, I'll stay here and rest. But only because you made such a…convincing argument." Aura tried to hide it, but he was smiling from finding out how much Applejack cares about him.

"Applejack I'm sure Aura will be fine. It's not like the first battle is going to start right awa-"Glimpse stopped talking when he noticed Applejack was glaring at him.

"Now you listen here partner, there is no way I'm letting Aura go out there until he's all better. I don't care what you say or what you do. If you get him out there before he's let out of here by the doctors, I will show you just how good at bucking I am by bucking your apples." Glimpse thought for a moment to figure out what she meant by that. After a couple seconds he moved his hands to his and every other mans weak spot and had a scared look on his face.

"Okay, I totally understand. Aura will stay in the hospital and will not fight." Glimpse started to back up to the door and quickly got out of there in case Applejack decided to give Glimpse a glimpse of what would happen. Everyone looked at him because of the scared look he had on his face.

"Dude, what the hell happened in there?" Blade asked.

Glimpse quickly shook off his fear and changed back to his usual demeanor."Nothing important, but I just realized something important." Glimpse looked to Fluttershy and walked over to her."Fluttershy, do you remember when you got those ursa's to help tie me down?" She shook her head yes."Can you do it again?"

"I'm not sure. They helped us because I explained what might happen if we didn't stop you. They might agree to help us if I do that again." Blade interrupted their conversation when he realized that Fluttershy would be going to talk to giant blue bears that could tear down an entire forest.

"Are you crazy!? She can't go out there alone, especially since we know that Mephiles is targeting us. If she's going then I'm going with her so I can protect her." Everyone was silent since Blade just basically declared his feelings for Blade.

"Thank you Blade." Fluttershy kissed Blade on his cheek and started to blush when she did that.

"No problem Fluttershy." Everyone was trying not to laugh at this little moment.

"Well in that case why don't we-"Glimpse was interrupted by Spike spitting out green fire and the flames turning into a letter."What the hell?"

"That's what Spike does every time Princess Celestia sends me a letter." She took the letter and read it to herself."Oh no, this isn't good. Princess Celestia says that Mainhattan is being attacked by Eggman's robots. He's kidnapping the citizens and locking them up to be taken away! Not only that, she says there are metal ursa minors there." Everyone was frozen from shock that Eggman is already attacking after such a short time.

"All right, then we need to get moving. Blade you take Fluttershy and let her talk to all the animals and tell them that if they won't help us then they need to hide somewhere. The rest of us are going to head to Mainhattan and stop Eggman."

"You got it Glimpse, come on Fluttershy lets go." The two of them ran out of the hospital to while Twilight, Rarity,Pinkie, and Rage gathered around Glimpse.

"All right lets go, Chaos Con-"Glimpse stopped when he saw the door to Aura's room open and saw Applejack walk out."Applejack?"

"Now where do ya'll think you're going without me?"

"I thought you would want to stay here with Aura?" Glimpse responded.

"As much as I would like to, I can't just let my friends go off to some fight without me there to help them. Aura will be fine while I'm gone."

"Then welcome to the party Applejack." Pinkie then jumped on Glimpse's back and started freaking out because he said the word party.

"Oh are we going to a party!? I love parties, wait here while I go get my party cannon!" Pinkie dashed off in a pink blur to get her cannon, leaving Glimpse dazed and confused for a second.

"Okay lets' get out of here before she gets back." Glimpse teleported them all to Mainhattan where they quickly saw that the city was devastated by Eggman's robots **(AN: From now on, I'm going to be using the robots from Sonic '06 since they are more threatening than the usual eggpawns.)**."Okay this is the plan; Twilight you and the others will find and rescue any people you can find while me and Rage stop Eggman's robots." She nodded her head and took off with her friends while Rage and Glimpse stayed behind to hold back as many robots as they could.

"So is this going to be the most action I'm going to see in this war since you stuck me in the castle?" Rage asked.

"Will you let that go already Rage? If you want action then why don't I just sit back and relax while I let you handle all these enemies." Glimpse growled.

"No thanks, I'm good." They stopped talking once they saw the robots heading their way. A giant robot with giant arms stomped towards them and fired one of its fists at them. Glimpse jumped over it while Rage covered his hand in flames and punched the fist with an uppercut and sent into the air. Glimpse rolled onto the ground and stopped beneath the giant robot, he held his hand up and fired a chaos spear through its chest; causing it to fall on some smaller robots behind it and explode. Then 20 regular sized white and black robots surrounded Glimpse and aimed their machine guns at him. Glimpse looked behind him to see Rage standing in the same spot because he was waiting for the giant fist to come back down. Once it was within his reach, Rage slammed his fist into it and sent the giant robotic fist forward to where Glimpse was.

"Oh crap!" Glimpse ducked just in time as it flew past him and destroyed the robots around him."Damn it Rage, watch it!" Rage let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Glimpse." Rage looked up and saw something heading towards him."Glimpse watch out!"

"Huh?" He looked up and saw something falling right above him."Whoa!" Glimpse rolled out of the way as the object crashed into the ground. Glimpse got back up and got closer to it to see what it was. It was mecha Sonic in its super state. The robot shot forward and grabbed Glimpse by the throat."Ugh!? What the hell!?" Mecha kicked him in the direction of Rage and knocked them both down. Once they got back up all the other robots flew past them to continue their assault on the city."Damn it we have to sto-gah!?" Mecha had punched Glimpse across the face and sent him to the ground. Rage tried to kick mecha but it grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground.

"Hey Glimpse, we're screwed aren't we?" Rage asked.

"I think you might be right Rage. But we still have to fight even if the odds are stacked against us." Glimpse jumped back up and kicked mecha across the face while Rage aimed a flaming kick at its chest. Mecha staggered backwards but quickly recovered and started firing at them with its machine gun. They both took cover behind some rubble from a building and tried to think up a strategy.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Rage asked.

"I…don't know." Rage facepalmed.

"What, now you don't have a plan?" Rage said.

"I'd like to see you try and come up with something!" Glimpse shot back.

"Fine I will!" Rage took a quick peek on the other side of their cover and saw that they could get into the building next to them, without mecha Sonic knowing."I got an idea." Glimpse had a deadpanned look on his face."Hey it's a good plan!"

"Fine lets here it." Glimpse said.

"Okay you distract mecha Sonic while I sneak around into that building and hit it with from behind." Glimpse looked at Rage with a surprised face.

"That's actually not bad. Okay lets' do it." Glimpse jumped out from their hiding spot and mecha Sonic started firing missiles at them."You have got to be kidding me, this thing has missiles too!?" Glimpse ducked to avoid the missiles and they hit the rubble behind him. He then dashed forward and slammed his knee into mehca's face, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. He then fired a chaos spear at point blank range and sent mecha back a bit. The machine looked at Glimpse and it disappeared from his sight."What!?" It then reappeared behind him and kicked Glimpse upwards, then went above Glimpse and slammed its fist onto Glimpse's chest to send him back down. Before Glimpse could hit the ground mecha reappeared again and jabbed its elbow into Glimpse's back and sent him across the ground. Mecha stood over Glimpse with its machine gun at the ready, until Rage chucked a fireball at mecha Sonic's head and stunned it for a few seconds."Nice shot Rage!" Glimpse got back up and hit mecha with a spin dash and sent them both into a nearby boutique. He jumped back and fired multiple chaos lances at mecha when Rage jumped in and sent out a string of fire at mecha. They continued this for 2 minutes. Mecha stood up with only a little bit of damage done to it.

"Glimpse, what do we do now?" Rage asked.

Glimpse was silent as he brought out his sword and turned super."We go all out now."

***To be Continued***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

** Return of a Hero**

**Before I give the disclaimer I have one thing to say: I CAN'T STOP TYPING! I JUST CAN'T! THE IDEAS WON'T STOP COMING!**

**Now for the disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc and the story line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

In the city of Mainhattan mecha Sonic has been tossed through three buildings and has crashed into fancy restaurant. Glimpse landed outside the restaurant with Rage running up next to him."Is that thing finished now?" Rage asked, out of breath from the fight. Glimpse changed back to normal to save his strength but he kept his sword out.

"I don't know, but stay on guard." They waited a few seconds and thought it was over until mecha Sonic burst through the wall and slammed its fist into Glimpse's face, sending him to the ground and creating a crater. Mecha was about to strike again until Rage jumped in front of it and started to charge up energy.

"Chaos blast!" The sphere of chaos energy came out of Rage but it had fire on it. The attack pushed mecha back and dealt some damage to it. Mecha was still in its super form but now had some damage. Electricity sparked from its left shoulder, left knee, and chest and also had a dent in its head. Glimpse got back up, but he had bruises all over his body and a cut on his left leg. Rage fared slightly better with only some bruises and a cut on his forehead."You all right Glimpse?"

"I'll live; right now we need to end this." They readied themselves but mecha Sonic stopped and looked up. Glimpse and Rage did the same when they noticed that everything had gone dark. They saw a giant airship with Eggman's face on the side."You have got to be kidding me." Mecha Sonic curled up into a ball and spin dashed towards them. They jumped out of the way and saw mecha cut clean through a small house."Glad we moved in time." Mecha came back out still in a ball and attacked Glimpse. He held his sword up and blocked mecha, they were both in a grid lock. Sparks were flying as mecha grinded against Glimpse's sword. Rage jumped in and kicked mecha to the ground; knocing it out of its ball form."Rage I have an idea, but it's a little risky." Rage looked at Glimpse with a grim look that told him that he was ready to do anything."I'm going to pry open mecha Sonic's chest and reveal its chest beam. Before it even thinks of firing it I want you to charge in with a flaming fist and smash it." Rage nodded and they both got ready. Mecha fired a missile at them but Glimpse cut through it and the missle exploded behind them. Glimpse used the explsion and his shoes boosters to shoot forward and get behind mecha and pried open its chest. It tried to swing at him but Glimpse cut its side and quickly did some rewiring to stop it; how he did it was just pure dumb luck. Glimpse grabbed mecha and held it steady."Now Rage!"

Rage covered his fist in flames and charged forward with a battle cry and smashed his fist into mechas chest beam; causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared mecha was no longer in its super form and was on its knees, still functioning. Glimpse was on bent knee with his sword in the ground and Rage was barely standing. A beam shot down from the giant ship and picked up mecha Sonic, bringing it aboard the ship."Crap, it got away." Rage said.

"At least we managed to defeat it. We probably won't see mecha Sonic for a while now." Glimpse stood back up and started to hear a familiar voice in his head.

_"Glimpse can you hear me? It's me Rainbow; listen there's something I need to tell you."_ Glimpse just sighed in frustration.

_"Not now Rainbow Dash! I'm in the middle of a battle. You're on your own I'm afraid."_

_"But Glimpse-"_Glimpse broke the connection and focused on what was going on in front of him.

"Rage we need to find Twilight and the others now! We need to keep the robots off them so they can evacuate the people." They both ran towards the center of the city and saw some wrecked robots on the way; the girls must have had to deal with them. They found the girls protecting a small house from Eggman's robots."There they are!" Glimpse cut three in half and Rage punched a hole in one and threw it at two more. Twilight fired three spheres at three robots and blew them up on impact. Applejack lassoed one robot and spun it around like it was a mace; smashing a row of robots. Rarity was…well destroying them since one robot singed her mane and she started to go berserk. She created a magic bubble around her and was ramming her way through them. Glimpse ran up to Twilight and asked her what was going on.

"That house behind us is filled with ponies and we can't get them out. We have to clear out the robots or we'll never get out of here!" Twilight looked at Glimpse with slight fear in her eyes and Glimpse got deep in thought. Glimpse snapped out of his thoughts after he came to a harsh conclusion.

"We need to leave right now." Glimpse turned around and readied his sword while Twilight looked at him in shock from his decision.

"We can't just abandon them Glimpse! We have to help them, we can think of something." Glimpse turned on her and had a frustrated look on his face.

"Twilight me and Rage are exhausted from fighting mecha Sonic and I know your friends are getting tired now too. I have to cut our losses now before they get worse." He turned back around and started focusing again.

"But Glimpse can't you use chaos control to get us all out of here?" Twilight asked desperately.

"No, I don't have enough energy to take us all out of here." Glimpse responded without turning around.

"Glimpse we have to do something!" Glimpse dropped his sword, turned around and grabbed Twilight by her shoulders.

"I WILL NOT RISK YOUR LIFE! DO YOU HEAR ME! I lost everyone that was important to once and I won't let it happen again! I will do whatever it takes to save you, even if it costs me my life!" Twilight looked at him, speechless after what he just said. She snapped out of it when she saw a giant robot about to crush them with its fist. Glimpse turned around when he saw that Twilight was looking at something behind him. He held up his hands and stopped the attack with his hands. The ground beneath Glimpse started to crack and he started to tremble from exhaustion. The robot was slowly pushing him down."Damn it, I am not going to die here! There are things in this world…that I have to protect!" Glimpse's hands started to glow with chaos energy as he slowly pushed the hand back up."Chaos Lance!" He shot the lance through the robots arm and then did a homing attack through its chest. Glimpse landed on the ground and fell to his hands and knees, Twilight ran up to him to see if he was alright."I can't keep this up…Twilight you and the others need to get out of here with the people still in that house. I'll distract the robots." Twilight shook her head no.

"Now you want me to leave you too? No, never, I'm not going to leave anyone behind especially not you." Twilight looked up when she heard a robot launching missiles. They were heading right for them so Twilight caught them with her magic and sent them back at the robot."Get up Glimpse we can still win this if we work together." Glimpse got back up and grabbed his sword.

"As long as I have something to fight for you can bet that I won't ever give up." Glimpse charged up his spin dash and went through rows of robots. Twilight stopped anything that the robots were firing and sent them right back at them, Applejack bucked a giant robots leg off and let it collapse on a few smaller ones. She then slid under a robot that only had two missile launchers and kicked it from behind; sending it into another robot that was about to fire a small missile and the two exploded on impact. Rarity was still in her berserker mode and was tearing through robots left and right. Rage covered his hands and feet in fire and was punching and kicking his way through robots. Three regular sized blue ones fired their lasers at him, but Rage jumped up and sent a big fire ball at them; causing them to explode. Rage landed on top of a big robot that had drills on its arms and punched his hand into its head. He pulled his hand out along with a few wires and jumped off, landing next to Glimpse.

"Glimpse things are starting to fall apart, I can't keep this up for much longer." Rage kicked a robot that was flying towards him to the ground and stomped on it.

"I know Rage, but we have to keep going or we all die." Glimpse fired a few chaos spears at some robots in front of him, but that was a mistake because after he did that he fell to his knees; completely drained of his chaos energy."I'm…all…out."Glimpse breathed as multiple robots surrounded him and Rage. They took aim and readied their guns. The robots were about to fire when everyone heard two loud booms. Everyone was silent and still for a few seconds and looked in the direction of the sound. After a few more seconds a rainbow passed over the city and blue light dashed through the robots, creating a huge gust of wind and blowing them away. Then someone flew through the robots in the air, leaving a rainbow trail behind them. Everyone looked in awe at who was standing before them.

"Sorry we're late to the party everybody." In front of them were Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash."So what did I miss, while I was in my little comatose sleep?" Sonic asked, acting unconcerned about everything that's happening around him.

Rarity was the first to respond since she just snapped out of her berserker mode."Sonic, how are you awake and how did you and Rainbow find us?" She asked.

"Well, while I was asleep I was having a bunch of dreams of my past adventures when all of sudden I was brought here. I saw you all fighting for your lives and realized that I was dreaming. When I tried to wake up, Mephiles appeared and tried to keep me from waking up. I'm not sure how he was able to come into my mind but I managed to beat him and wake up. After that Rainbow told me about everything I had missed out on and then Pinkie showed up; saying something about a party in Mainhattan that's filled with robots. So we assumed that it was Eggman attacking and ran straight over here." When Sonic was finished Rage raised his hand."Yes Rage?"

"Where is Pinkie?" Everyone looked around when more robots surrounded them. They were about to open fire when Pinkie appeared in the middle of everyone with her party cannon.

"Is everypony ready to PARTY?" Pinkie fired her cannon and confetti and streamers filled the air around them. The robots open fire and shot each other instead of Sonic and his friends. They all looked at Pinkie, amazed by what she just did.

"Pinkie, how did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Do what Twilight?" Pinkie asked innocently even though she probably knew what she was talking about.

"Never mind." Everyone heard the rumble of engines and looked up to see Eggman's flag ship leaving the area with the remaining robots following."It looks like they're leaving, we did it everyone!" Twilight and her friends were cheering along with Sonic while Glimpse and Rage sat down, too exhausted from all the fighting.

"Too bad we couldn't save more people." Glimpse mumbled to himself. But then he noticed the ground was shaking and saw and Ursa Major in the distance. On it was Blade and Fluttershy and behind them was a group of ponies."Everybody; its Blade and Fluttershy!" Glimpse said loud enough for them to hear.

"They also have some ponies that must be from Mainhattan." Applejack said. They all ran over to meet them, along with the group of ponies they rescued.

"Hey, you guys, how did you get here so fast?" Rage asked as Blade and Fluttershy came down to meet them.

"The Ursa Major and all the other animals were quick to help us because Eggman was already roboticizing all of them. We found the roboticized Ursa Minor here and sent it running and managed to free quite a few ponies too. These Ursas can move pretty fast when they want to." Blade explained to them.

"Well in that case I guess we can all head back to the castle and tell the Princesses what happened here." Sonic said as turned around and headed for the city exit."Last one there is a rotten Eggman!" Sonic said before he dashed off with everyone following behind him.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Auhtor's Note: That's another chapter done. I just can't stop the typing, Its driving me mad but in a good way. Well this story is almost at 2,000 views, if I get to that I just might have to give you guys a bonus. Well I'm done typing for today so review, favorite, and follow. Well thank you everybody so much for reading, click on my name for my other story and as always I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye.(The last sentence was a reference to a famous youtuber, can any of you guess who it is?)**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17**

** Back to the Hidden Arctic base**

**Before the disclaimer I would like to say that this chapter is in celebration of Aura the Hedgehog posting his awesome sequel. I read it and it just gave me a bunch of inspiration and ideas. The first chapter was awesome and if you think I'm good then you really need to check out his story because I swear he is much better than me. He is like a freaking genius! Oh and bada55word if your having writers block let me know if you want some help, I'd be glad to lend you a hand. Now for the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sonic and the others made it to the back to Canterlot castle and told the Princesses about what happened at Mainhattan. They were pleased that they were able to save some people, but still upset because the majority of the people were kidnapped by Eggman. Aura was there completely recovered and everyone was given their teams. Sonic remained independent just like Glimpse, he would go wherever he was needed. Blade joined up with his scouting team and left right away to the crystal empire since they did not find much signs of Eggman's base being anywhere in their area. Sonic decided to tag along with them. Glimpse left to do his own thing. Rage would be going with Sonic and Blade so he could deliver a letter to Shining Armor. Aura and his team would go with them but only as far as the entrance to the crystal empire, and then his team would wait for Blade's team to report if they found anything. The Mane Six would also be tagging along. They all took the train except Sonic and Rainbow who flew/ran there. It took a few hours but they finally made it. It was midday when they all stepped out of the train."Okay so me and my team will search around the area of the city while the rest of you get to kick back and relax." Blade sighed and walked away with his team, leaving Sonic and everyone else to do whatever they want.

"So who wants to take a tour of the crystal empire?" Sonic said to his friends.

"I'm in! I have to give Shining Armor this letter first though." Rage said and he walked off towards the castle.

"Then will we begin without him. So why don't we all break off into groups and explore the city. Me, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Twilight will be one group. Aura, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity will be the other group. Once we're done we will meet up back here at the train station. Now with that out of the way, let's go!" Sonic dashed off to the city with Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinkie following him.

"We better get going then." Aura started to walk with Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy when he noticed that his team was following him."Uh?"

"Do you have orders for us sir?" One unicorn asked.

"Uh, yeah, patrol the area and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Aura told them and they all saluted him and walked away to do their patrolling."This is going to happen all the time, isn't it?" Aura asked Applejack who only giggled at him.

*With Sonic's group*

"So this is the crystal empire huh? Pretty cool looking place. But why are all the ponies here…crystal?" Sonic asked Twilight.

"That's one of the crystal empire's special properties. It happens to everyone who lives here and focuses on the change. You could do it too Sonic." Twilight said while Pinkie was hoping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Nah that's okay. I already did that in a different story." Sonic said which made Twilight confused.

"What?" Everyone froze except for Sonic and a portal opened up next to him.

"God damn it! Will you people ever stop with the fourth wall breaking!?" I asked Sonic.

"Sorry Author but we needed to do this so we could get you here for the trap." I raised an eyebrow and froze for a moment.

"Wait what trap?" Pinkie Pie jumped down from the rooftops and tackled me to the ground and quickly tied me up."What the hell! What are you two planning?"

"Sorry dude but Pinkie tricked me into pinkie promising her to help her and you do not want to see her when you break a pinkie promise." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Now my clone will take you back to your world and type up the story for you." Another Pinkie Pie jumped off the roof and picked me up.

"Why are there two of you!?" I yelled as I struggled to get free.

"The magic mirror pool, duh." The clone said to me.

"This sucks! I'll remember this!" The clone jumped through the portal with me and it closed. So now I, the clone Pinkie Pie, am now handling this story. Now back to business!

Time started again and Twilight seemed to have forgotten what Sonic said. They walked for a few hours more and decided to head back. They found Aura and the others standing at the train station with Aura holding a bunch shopping bags."Dude what happened?" Rainbow asked.

"Rarity went on a damn shopping spree and I have to carry all her stuff." Aura said as he was trying to balance all the stuff Rarity bought.

"But I just had to; there are so many wonderful things in the crystal empire. They have items and accessories you can't find anywhere else." Rarity went to a bag that Aura was holding and pulled out hat with diamonds on the edge and a ruby in the center of the hat."See?" She said as she placed the hat on herself.

"We went to over 7 different stores. I can't remember the last time Rarity went on such a shopping spree." Fluttershy said.

"I thought she'd never stop shopping. But it's a good thing Aura's here to do all the heavy lifting." Applejack said as she kissed Aura's cheek."Thanks sugar cube." Aura kept a straight face but he was happy on the inside.

"Can I please set these down somewhere?" Aura complained.

"All right yes. Set them over there, next to the bench." Rarity said and Aura went to put them down. When Aura came back his team came back to him with urgent looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Aura asked.

"Sir, there is a staggering number of robots a few miles away from the city. They have surrounded Blade's scout team and attacking them. His team is holding out for now but if we do not assist soon then they will suffer casualties." A Pegasus told him.

"Then we need to go now!" Aura walked towards the direction an earth pony pointed out for him and turned his head to Sonic."You want in on this?" He asked Sonic.

"I wouldn't miss a bot beat down for anything." Sonic said as he walked up to Aura."The rest of you wait for Rage and join us when he gets here. But I want Rainbow to come with us."

"Yes! I get to have some serious action!" Rainbow flew next to Sonic and they left to help Blade.

*With Blade's team*

A robot was standing above an injured unicorn and aimed its gun at him. Before it could kill him, Blade cut its gun off and sliced it in half."Get up." The unicorn slowly got back up and stood ready again."Listen up everypony, I want the unicorns to get behind the earth ponies and the Pegasus ponies to ground all the flying hostiles, right now!" They all executed Blade's orders and started to fare slightly better."Damn it, how did we let them get this close?" Blade saw four robots coming at him and cut two in half while he crushed one with his fist and the other with his foot. Two more flew at him from above but were brought to the ground by some pegasi. A giant robot was about to crush them while they were on the ground but Blade rushed in and sliced the arms off then Blade jumped onto its chest and cut out its core. The robot fell to the ground, now offline."Keep fighting! Help will soon arrive." A robot was behind Blade and fired its laser at him; nailing Blade in the back. He staggered forward a bit and turned his head to the robot that hit him."You're going to the scrap yard you piece of crap!" Blade rushed to the robot and cut it into multiple pieces."They just don't stop coming. I could handle them myself but I have other people here who need my help." Blade saw a roboticized dragon coming towards his team."No!" Blade tried to get to them but more robots got in his way."Get out of my way!" Blade tried to cut through them but they kept coming."NO!" The dragon was above them and was about to breathe fire on them when a three loud booms echoed across the area."What?" In the sky Aura flew into the dragon in his Guardian form and brought it to the ground. Then a blue blur ran by and destroyed the robots around Blade. The ones in the air were taken out by Rainbow.

"That was too easy." After Rainbow said that another batch of robots appeared and surrounded them."Or not." The robot dragon got back up and Aura landed next to Blade.

"How's it going Blade?" Aura asked with a smirk.

"Bad. We found Eggman's arctic base that was brought here. I didn't think he noticed us." Sonic ran up behind them.

"So how about we go pay Eggman a visit?" Blade and Aura nodded their heads and had smirks on their faces.

"Then let's go!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah I know shorter than what I usually do. But I got the spark I needed so I will update again tomorrow. Also the Youtuber I mentioned before, his name is Markiplier. If you have a youtube account check him out. If you like him then subscribe. Anyways I'm done so see ya.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Bonus chapter**

** The Proposal**

** Before the disclaimer I must say that this is probably some of my best work yet so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It's been two years since the war with Dr. Robotnik and Mephiles. Things have finally settled down and everyone was happy and at peace. In Ponyville Sonic is relaxing on one of the branches of Twilight's."It sure does feel good to finally relax without having to worry about any attacks from Robotnik's robots." Sonic looked below him when he saw Twilight walking out of the tree house."Hey Twilight!" Sonic jumped off the branch and landed next to her.

"Hello Sonic." Twilight greeted Sonic with a friendly smile.

"So you headed back to the castle to handle some more princess responsibilities?" Sonic asked the young Alicorn Princess.

"Yes I am. Honestly it still hasn't really sunk in for me yet." Twilight said a little nervously.

"But it's been six months since you became princess, how are you still not used to it?"

"I know but it feels weird to be treated like a princess. I'd rather everyone just treat me like normal. Even Glimpse is starting to avoid me. I hope nothing changes between us." They kept walking for a while when they saw Rage hanging out at Sugar Cube corner.

"Hey Rage." Sonic called to him and Rage ran over to them."So how's the life of a royal messenger?"

"Well I do a lot of running around and I fight the occasional Timber wolves, so I never get bored." Rage said.

"It's better than being stuck in the castle all day like during the war." Sonic told him

"True. So what are you two up to?"

"Me and Twilight were talking about how Glimpse has been acting strange lately."

"Yes. He keeps on getting nervous around me, he stutters a little bit, and he always tries to get away quickly." Twilight had a concerned look on her face the more she thought about it.

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind. He was put in charge of guarding the chaos emeralds and Mephiles is still out there. But he hasn't been around since the war ended." Rage said, trying to console her.

"Maybe. I wonder where he is right now."

*In Rainbow's cloud home*

"You're going to do WHAT!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I'm going to propose to Twilight. Now could you not yell, I'm freaking out enough as it is." Glimpse said as he sat down on Rainbow's cloud couch.

"Uh, hehe, sorry about that. But are you serious about marrying Twilight?" Rainbow asked as she sat next to Glimpse.

"Definitely, I've been thinking about this for a while now." Glimpse said but he had worried look on his face."What if she says no? What if she throws me into the ocean and it's filled with evil monsters that crossed dimensions through time and space!? What if-" Rainbow slapped Glimpse before he could get any crazier.

"Snap out of it! There's no way she's going to say no. You two are great together, I've never seen anyone try and protect her like you have." Rainbow laid back into her couch and just closed her eyes to relax.

"How do you know?" Glimpse asked with some stress evident in his voice.

"I don't know I just got a feeling. Look why don't we go tell Aura and Blade about this. I think they are at the castle right now." Rainbow got up and stretched her wings.

"Fine." Glimpse got up and jumped out the window with Rainbow flying alongside him as he fell. Before they hit the ground, Rainbow pulled up while grabbing Glimpse. She held onto him until Glimpse started running on the ground. It took them about an hour to get to the castle."Guard, where are Aura and Blade the Hedgehog?"

"Aura and Blade are in the throne room. They just finished speaking with the Princesses so you can head on in." The guards opened the doors and let Glimpse and Rainbow inside. They went inside and walked to the throne room. When they arrived, Aura and Blade were just about to leave.

"Glimpse and Rainbow? It's not very often we see just the two of you together." Aura said.

"This is a special occasion. But before that, how are you two doing?" Glimpse asked.

"Well me being in charge of the royal guard with Shining Armor is…kinda boring. But you'd be surprised how many people try to sneak into the castle. There was one time when a Scorpio went berserk and nearly took down the castle. But I was able to beat it back." Blade boasted.

"Well I just have to protect the Elements of Harmony. The actually elements and the girls." Aura said looking slightly bored about his job.

"Glad to hear it, except the Scorpio attacking thing, but I need to tell you two something." Blade and Aura gave Glimpse their attention."I'm going to propose to Twilight." Aura and Blade were silent for a moment, but then they got grins on the face and started to pat Glimpse on the back.

"Well it's about time. I was wondering how long it would take you." Aura said.

"Yeah now Rage owes me twenty bits. But yeah, about time." Blade said as he rubbed his hands together at the thought of Rage owing him money.

"So I should go for it?" Glimpse asked.

"Yeah! After everything you two have been through why wouldn't she say yes." Aura said.

"Well then how come you two haven't proposed to your girls?" Glimpse challenged them. Aura and Blade got quiet and nervous."I thought so. What about Sonic RD?" Glimpse asked her and she started to blush.

"What are you talking about? Sonic hasn't proposed or anything, we're just dating." She said, trying to get past this topic quickly."So when are you going to propose to Twilight?"

"I don't know, probably when I find the right time." Glimpse started to get nervous again but quickly put it aside when he felt a familiar presence."He's here." The roof above them exploded and everyone moved to the edge of the room to avoid the falling debris.

"My, my, it's been quite a long time since I've seen you all. Especially you Glimpse." The smoke cleared and everyone looked up to see Mephiles holding a certain purple Alicorn Princess. Glimpse's eyes shrunk to the size of pin pricks.

"Twilight…" Glimpse clenched his fist and summoned the chaos emeralds."Let her go…NOW!" He changed into his super form and shot towards Mephiles. Mpehiles placed Twilight in a sphere of darkness and let Glimpse smash into him."What have you done to her!?" Glimpse asked menacingly.

"I haven't done anything…yet." Mephiles kneed Glimpse in the gut and shot a beam at him. It sent Glimpse into another side of the castle but he quickly flew right out of it and nailed Mephiles across his jaw. The punch was so powerful that the shockwave of the attack shakes the entire castle. Mephiles went flying further into the air and Glimpse flew after him and made a barrage of punches at Mephiles. Glimpse finished with his fists put together and slammed them into his back. He crashed into the audience chamber where everyone was and Glimpse landed next to him. Aura and the others were about to jump in when Glimpse held up his hand to them.

"I will handle Mephiles, the rest of you save Twilight RIGHT NOW!" They all knew that Glimpse was dead serious so without a word they all went to help Twilight."As for you." Glimpse grabbed Mephiles's head and slammed it into the ground repeatedly until he stopped and brought his face close to Mephiles's ear."Had enough yet?" Glimpse hissed. Mephiles only laughed.

"Yes, I believe you have enough darkness in your heart now." Mephiles stabbed his hand into Glimpse and he let go of his head and started to become sick.

"What-what are you doing!?" Glimpse managed to choke out.

"I'm taking all the darkness in your heart and using it to make me stronger." Mephiles pulled his hand out and absorbed the darkness that he got from Glimpse."That's much better." Mephiles back handed Glimpse while he was still in shock and sent him through the wall. Glimpse landed in the castle gardens and when he got up Mephiles appeared next to him and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him."You know, you had a lot of darkness inside of you. It must be because of all the hardships you've gone through. The only other time I felt this strong was when I combined with Iblis." Mephiles fired a sphere of darkness in Glimpse's face and sent him across the ground into a statue."What's the matter, all out of steam?" Glimpse looked up at him with pure hatred and rage in his eyes.

"I'm not done by a long shot." Glimpse summoned the emeralds again and began to focus. The emeralds started to glow and become bigger, and then Glimpse's fur started to change to all the sorts of colors and his eyes changed to gold while his stripes stayed the same. He changed into his hyper form."You're dead Mephiles." Glimpse instantly disappeared, surprising Mephiles, and reappeared behind him." Glimpse grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and elbowed him in the face followed a knee to the gut, and finishing with a chaos lance to his chest. The lance made Mephiles fly through multiple walls and come out on the other side of the castle. Glimpse followed him and instantly broke the light barrier. Before Glimpse could reach Mephiles he created a sphere of darkness around Glimpse and began to electrocute him with darkness."AGGGHHHHH,UGH, AAAHHH!"

"You will suffer for humiliating me Glimpse! You will suffer for all eternity!" Mephiles started to slowly close his hand which made the sphere start to close around Glimpse while still shocking him.

"You won't stop me! Chaos Blast!" The burst of chaos energy shattered the sphere and blew Mephiles back.

"Time for plan B." Mephiles sunk back into the ground and left Glimpse by himself.

"Where did he go?" Glimpse looked around until he heard someone shout.

"GLIMPSE!" He turned to the voice and realized it was coming from where he left the others.

"DAMN IT!" Glimpse was there instantly and saw everyone had surrounded Mephiles, who was holding Twilight by her throat."LET HER GO!" Glimpse was about to move but saw Mephiles begin to tighten his grip around her neck and stopped dead in his tracks."No." Glimpse said weakly

"If any of you try anything, her neck will snap like a twig. Now what I want is simple, I want the chaos emeralds." Glimpse instantly complied and turned back to normal and handed Mephiles the chaos emeralds."Good, now I have no need for hostage." Mephiles thrust his hand into Twilights chest and somehow managed to pull out what looked like her soul.

"NO!" Glimpse tried to stop Mephiles but he used the power of the chaos emeralds to increase his power and created a shockwave that sent everyone into the wall.

"I don't think so. You suffered something like this before haven't you Glimpse? Well now you can go through the same thing again and I hope you will never forget it." Mephiles formed a dark flame in his hand that had Twilight's soul and the flames began to engulf her soul.

"Twilight…NO!" Glimpse tried to get up, but Mephiles was somehow keeping everyone down. In just a matter of seconds Twilight's soul was completely engulfed by darkness. Mephiless then threw her lifeless body to Glimpse and laughed.

"Heheheheh…HAHAHAHA! How does it feel Glimpse, to watch the one you love the most die right in front of you knowing that her soul is forever lost in darkness? Does it hurt? Does it make you want to have revenge? Does it make you want to go on a rampage and kill every living thing?" Mephiles laughed again but Glimpse couldn't hear it. His hearing left him when he saw Twilight was now gone.

"Twilight no…not again please. Don't leave me." Glimpse held Twilight's lifeless body and began to cry uncontrollably. Then Sonic, Rage, the rest of the Mane six, and the Princesses along with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence arrived and saw what was going on. They all saw Glimpse holding Twilight's body. Aura and Blade were the first to get back up and say something.

"I have seen a lot of cruel things in my life but this…this has to be the cruelest of them all. You will PAY for this Mephiles!" Blade drew his swords.

"I will make sure you regret ever being born Mephiles. No one hurts my friends! You will DIE Mephiles!" Aura changed into his guardian form and he along with everyone else attacked him. Glimpse just stayed where he was while everyone tried to take down Mephiles. Glimpse was getting his hearing back and heard everyone fighting Mephiles. They sounded like they were losing. With the darkness he absorbed from Glimpse and the emeralds power while they were in their super state Mephiles was virtually unstoppable.

"Why did this have to happen? Am I not meant to have a happy life? Am I meant to live my life forever alone?" Glimpse closed his eyes and heard the sound of his friend's voices crying out in pain. Glimpse then realized something."No…I'm not alone. I have friends that are here right now that are fighting me. I can't just let them die for me. What kind of friend does that make me?" Glimpse set Twilight down and stood back up to see only Aura, Blade, Sonic, Rage, and Princess Celestia still standing. He walked right past them to stand in front of Mephiles.

"What's this? Have you come for revenge or to ask me to put you out of your miserey?" Glimpse shook his head.

"Neither. I'm here to save my friends." Mephiles laughed at Glimpse's statement.

"How do you plan to do that? You don't have the emeralds power anymore." Glimpse just laughed slightly.

"I have all the chaos energy I need. I will end this right now." The next few seconds were a blur for everyone. Glimpse somehow managed to grab Mephiles and bring him up into the air, Then Glimpse began to glow as bright as the sun."Chaos…BIG BANG!" A huge explosion accrued and a massive sphere of chaos energy came out of Glimpse and was almost in range to destroy the castle. No one saw how Glimpse was able to do this so fast but Sonic managed to catch a glimpse of wings on Glimpse's back. Sonic quickly pushed the thought aside when he saw Glimpse land in front f him and everyone else got back up. No one celebrated though because they had all lost a close friend. They failed to save Twilight. Everyone gathered around her body and Glimpse knelt down next to her. Princess Cadence was crying on next to her husband while he tried to hold back his tears but failed as they streamed down his cheeks. No one had a smile and Pinkie's mane and tail were now flat and hanging down. Things were silent for what seemed like hours until Glimpse stood up and gained everyone's attention."Sonic bring me the chaos emeralds." Sonic knew what Glimpse had in mind and tried to tell him it wouldn't work.

"Glimpse…I'm sorry but-"Glimpse turned to Sonic with menacingly glare.

"I SAID…get me the emeralds." Glimpse was trying very hard to keep his anger in. Sonic backed off and brought the emeralds to him. They were still in their super state."Thank you. Now I need the Elements of Harmony." Luna offered to get them and teleported them to Glimpse."Thanks you. Now I can save her." They were all silent; they thought Glimpse had snapped from grief.

"Glimpse it won't work." Aura said.

"I have to try. You would do the same thing Aura." Aura knew he was right so he stopped talking.

"But Glimpse you can't use the elements like we can." Rarity told him but he just ignored her.

"I need to do this. If I don't then I won't be able to live with myself." Glimpse closed his eyes and began to focus on the emeralds. They started to circle around Twilight and glow brightly. He then grabbed the element of honesty."You know…I was going to propose to Twilight today. I was going to ask her to marry me because I honestly love her. I can't imagine my life without her." He placed the necklace on his wrist and it glowed. Then he picked up kindness."She makes me want to be a better person. She makes me see that no matter what, I must always keep compassion in my heart or I become a monster like the ones from my world." He snapped it onto his wrist and it glowed, then he grabbed laughter."Every moment I'm with her fills me with such laughter. I can never stop smiling when I'm around her." He placed it onto his ankle and it glowed, next was generosity."She taught me that you can't go through life alone. You must learn to live with people and to give, never be selfish." He snapped it onto his other ankle and it glowed, then he grabbed loyalty."I will never betray her or any of my friends. I will stay true to who I am." He placed around his neck and it glowed. Lastly was Twilight's element; magic."Magic…it's always around us. It's inside all of us. It's that thing that allows us to move forward. It's our life, our life is magic. With it you can never be taken down and it will always give you strength." Glimpse placed the last element on his head and it glowed. The elements began to resonate with each other and the emeralds."Magic was stolen from Twilight and I plan on bringing magic back into her." A bright light started to surround Glimpse and Twilight and it blinded everyone. After the light disappeared everyone looked in front of them to see the emeralds were back to normal and they stopped glowing along with the elements. They waited for something to happen and just when they thought he failed, Twilight slowly opened her eyes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and started cheering. Glimpse had a huge smile on his face and helped Twilight up and then embraced her."Twilight…I thought I'd lost you." Twilight returned the embrace and smiled.

"I knew you'd save me. You would never let me down." Glimpse pulled away from her and got on one knee.

"Now there's something I would like to ask you Twilight. He pulled out a case from his quills and held it out in front of him. Glimpse opened it and it revealed a ring."Will you marry me?" She was silent for a moment before she took it and kissed Glimpse on the lips.

"Yes of course I'll marry you! Why wouldn't I?" Everyone started to cheer even louder and propped the engaged couple onto their shoulders.

"Looks like Equestria has got a new prince on the way and his name is Glimpse." Rainbow said while she flew above them.

"Yeah, all hail the prince baby!" Sonic cheered. They continued to celebrate while a dark figure was watching them from afar.

"Celebrate while you can Glimpse. It will be short lived." Behind Mephiles appeared a figure that was hidden in the shadows.

"So you actually managed to make it out of there in one piece huh? You are one tough bastard." The figure spoke.

"He only caught me off guard. But if I didn't have the emeralds with me then I may have been in a bit of trouble." Mephiles tried to move but fell to his knees in pain."I don't think I can move." The figure sighed and helped him up.

"Fine, I'll help you walk, but only this one time." They both walked into the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

***End of Bonus***

* * *

**Author's note: Well how was that for a bonus chapter? That was your first glimpse at my sequel for this story hope you enjoyed it. Now I want to thank Bada555word because if it weren't for him, I may never had made this story. So thank you for getting me to write this story I really appreciate it. Also remember to check out his stories too, they are pretty good. That's all for today.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Look a Like**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. But one oc technically belngs to three of us. You'll see what I mean when you read the story.**

* * *

Sonic, Aura, and Blade stood side by side as they readied themselves to take down the metal dragon before them."All right here's the plan. Sonic you distract he dragon while Aura attacks it from above. I'll run under it and tear it to shreds." They both nodded and ran ahead of Blade. Sonic aimed a few homing attacks at the dragons legs to get its attention. They barely made a dent but it did get the dragons attention. It reared onto its hind legs and tried to crush Sonic but he spin dashed out of the way and moved up its leg and got on its back. Sonic charged up his spin dash and went right up the dragon's neck, using its head as a ramp. Sonic then aimed a homing attack at the dragon's eye and hitting it dead on, making it temporarily blind in the left eye. After Sonic landed back on the ground the dragon was about to burn Sonic until Aura rammed into its back from above while using his spin dash. There was a big dent on the dragon's back and Aura remained on its back. The dragon turned its head to Aura and breathed fire on him. Aura raised his arms and created an aura barrier around him. While the dragon was trying to burn Aura, Blade was running towards the dragon while he held his swords at his sides. Blade slid under the dragon's belly and made multiple slices on it. The dragon stopped breathing fire on Aura and reared up in pain; sending Aura off the mechanical dragon. Aura recovered in mid air and looked down at the dragon with curiosity.

"That dragon actually looks like it's in pain. Why?" Aura closed his eyes and tried to see if it had an aura. Meanwhile Blade stood on the dragon's neck and raised his swords. Sonic had a scared look on his face when he realized what Blade was about to do.

"Blade stop, don't kill the dragon!" Sonic ran as fast as he could towards Blade while Aura found something very interesting about the dragon.

"No it can't be…that dragon has an aura. It's a roboticized dragon! Blade don't, the dragon has no control of itself!" Unfortunately Blade couldn't hear Aura and Sonic was too far away to stop Blade before he could stab his sword into the dragon's neck and severing the head. Aura and Sonic looked on in horror as Blade unintentionally took an innocent life that never wanted to fight them.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" Blade was confused until he saw something coming out of the metal dragon that he just killed. The dragon's soul was being absorbed by Blade."What? No you've got to be kidding me, that dragon is actually real and not just a machine?" Aura looked at his reflection from the metal dragon and saw himself changing into his real from."No, I didn't mean to do that. I promised Fluttershy I wouldn't kill any dragons here in Equestria unless they tried to intentionally kill someone of their own free will. What have I done?" Blade tightened his grip around his swords and became furious."EGGMAN YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I will crack that fat bastard wide open!" Blade flew right through the metal doors of the base, leaving Sonic and Aura to follow him.

"Blade wait, it's not your fault! Aura we have to go after him!" Sonic yelled to him as he homing attacked two robots that were trying to shot at him.

"I know but we can't just leave the others here, we need to help them!" Aura fired three aura spheres at a giant robot that was firing missiles at him and destroyed it and all the missiles."We need some extra help." Three robots surprised Aura from behind and aimed their guns at him."Shit!" Aura created a barrier around himself but it was unnecessary when three fireballs destroyed them. Aura looked below him and saw Rage with the rest of the Mane six behind him."Bout time you guys showed up!" Aura said as he flew next to them.

"Sorry but trying to get a meeting with Shining Armor took longer than expected. If Twilight hadn't shown up to speed things along I might still be there." Rage flipped over a robot that was trying to shoot him, grabbed its head, tore it off, and hit the ground running while still holding on to the robots head."Watch this." Rage dropped the head and kicked it with his foot covered in flames; making the head become engulfed in flames. The head bounced off of three robots and made them explode. Then it hit one more robot and exploded on impact."Four points!" Rage cheered.

"Nice one Rage, but listen we need you and the girls to help finish off these robots while me and Sonic head inside the base and help Rage." Aura explained to him.

"No problem!" Rage shot forward toward a group of robots and went to work with the rest of the Mane six.

"We're good to go Sonic!" Sonic nodded his head and the two of them went inside Eggman's base. When they got inside they saw a huge number of robot corpses. None of them looked like a roboticized person, just the regular robots that Eggman uses. The deeper they went the more they saw destroyed robots and slash marks on the walls. They reached the same door that Glimpse and Blade stood before when they first came here."This must be where Blade is." Aura placed his hand on the door and closed his eyes."Aura Force!" The door was blown away and slammed into the walls of the room. They stepped inside and found Blade was still in his super form, for now."Blade!" Aura and Sonic ran to his side and got into their fighting stances when they saw Mephiles and Eggman standing in an observation room.

"Now all we need is Glimpse and Rage to show up and then we have them all." Eggman said over the intercom."Now where are they?"

"They are a bit preoccupied at the moment so I'm afraid you'll have to deal with us for now." Sonic said with a smirk."But before that, how many roboticized people do you plan on using as weapons?" Sonic's smirk was gone and was replaced with a dark glare.

"Simple my blue adversary, I'm going to use them all. You and your friends won't have the guts to kill them because you all still consider them as living beings when in reality they are nothing more than my obedient robotic slaves." Eggman had a sadistic grin on his face as he glared at the hedgehogs.

"Eggman you-"Eggman slammed his fists on the control panel in front of him, cutting off Sonic.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I am Dr. Robotnik and you will die here Sonic, along with your friends." Robotnik's expression changed from a furious one to a twisted smile."Or perhaps I should roboticize you three and make you kill your friends." The three of them froze on the spot, they each thought of themselves killing their friends. Aura thought about him being forced to kill Applejack, Blade thought of being forced to kill Fluttershy, and Sonic thought of all his pony friends dying by his hand. He went through them all and when he made it to Rainbow Sonic nearly snapped like Aura and Blade.

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" The three of them shouted and jumped towards the observation room at the same time when something flew by all three of them and sent them back to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Blade shouted. The three of them looked up and saw a hedgehog that had Sonic's quills, Aura's fur color, and golden stripes like Glimpse and Blade standing on the ground. He wore white gloves and had Glimpse's shoes. He had a peach colored stomach and muzzle and his eyes were gold. He crossed his arms and looked down at them.

"Is this all you three have got for me? How pathetic." He had a smug look on his face as he looked down at them like they were just mere children.

"Who the hell are you?" Aura asked.

"Allow me to tell you. His name is Seth the Hedgehog, my own creation. I created him using DNA samples that I got from you all. He has Blade's super human abilities, Sonic's speed, Aura's ability to control aura, and Glimpse's power over chaos energy. This is also why he bears some resemblance to you all." The three hedgehogs were stunned for a moment but shook it off.

"So what, is that supposed to mean something to us?" Blade rushed forward and attempted to slash at Seth but he simply clapped his hands together around his sword."Wha?"

"Your super form is almost done, so I suggest you pull back idiot." Blade was about to pull back but he couldn't get his sword free. Blade finally turned back to normal and Seth smirked."Too late." Seth slammed his foot into Blades face and sent him across the room; causing Blade to get sent into the next room.

"Bastard!" Aura flew at him and was about to throw a punch at him when he disappeared from Aura's sight."Where did he go?"

"Up here loser!" Aura looked up and saw Seth was falling towards him while charging up something in his hand. Aura was about to fire at him with an Aura Blast Cannon, but it was too late."Too slow, Aura Blast Cannon!"

"What!?" The attack hit Aura before he could fully charge his Aura Blast Cannon and was sent into the ground with an explosion. Seth landed on the ground and slowly turned to Sonic who didn't look worried on the outside, but on the inside he was very worried.

"Next up is the former fastest thing alive." Seth said with a smirk.

"Excuse me? Fastest thing alive you say? Sorry pal Robotnik said you have my speed, he didn't say you were faster than me." Seth only chuckled at Sonic's statement.

"You misunderstand me Sonic. I say former because you are about to be defeated by me and turned into a robot. Last I checked robots weren't alive." Seth ran towards Sonic with him doing the same. They both butted heads with each other and were trying to push the other back with their speed."Well it looks like we're evenly matched in the speed department after all."

"Looks like it." They both glared into each other's eyes and started to run faster."But let's see how you handle light speed!" Sonic started to glow blue as light energy gathered inside him."Ready…GO!" Sonic blasted into Seth, easily beating him with his speed, and started to beat him around the entire room. Sonic finished it with a light speed homing attack; sending Seth into the ceiling above them."Well that takes care of that."

"You think so do ya blue?" Sonic was frozen for a moment and spun around to see Seth launching his elbow into his face. Sonic felt the force of the attack and was sent right into the wall; below Robotnik and Mephiles.

"I must say Doctor; you have done an exceptional job with this creature of yours. He can easily counter all of their moves with Sonic's speed and has more than enough power to counter them." Mephiles said with some surprise in his voice.

"Please you give me too much credit. If you hadn't gotten me the blood samples from Aura and Blade when you fought them I never could have created my masterpiece. Sonic's DNA was easy to get since I've fought with him for so long. But the others were more difficult." The two of them looked back at the battle before them and saw Sonic struggling to get back up.

"H-how did you…recover so…quickly?" Sonic barely managed to say.

"I have Blade's super human endurance. He can't get back up though because I hit him with his own super human strength with a touch of chaos and aura energy." Seth stood above Sonic and looked at him with a confident glare.

"Excellent work Seth! Now bring them to the roboticization chamber and I can have them kill their friends." Aura, Blade, and Sonic snapped their eyes open when Robotnik made that threat again.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Blade burst through the room he was in and slammed his fist into Seth's face; making him slid back a bit.

"You're up already, how?" Seth was about to counter attack when Aura came up behind him and axe kicked him upwards; sending him into the air.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN KILL THE ONE I LOVE THE MOST!" Aura flew up to Seth while charging up energy in his hand."Aura Blast Cannon!"Aura aimed the attack at Seth's back but he quickly turned around and brought up his arms to shield himself.

"I won't let your attack get through!" He was ready to block the attack when he felt someone was behind him. He turned his head around and saw Sonic coming down on him with a drop kick.

"I will not hurt the one I care about most…EVER!" Sonic nailed Seth in the back and made him get hit by Aura's attack and causing an explosion that Sonic quickly got away from before he could get hit by it. Seth landed on the ground with a thud and the three hedgehogs stood together as they glared at his body. They turned around and faced Robotnik and Mephiles.

"So what happens now Robotnik?" Sonic asked cockily.

"Now I let you win this fight. I still need to make some adjustments to Seth apparently. Farewell hedgehogs." Robotnik pressed a button and an alarm sounded throughout the base.

"Self destruct in five minutes."

"Let us go Doctor." Mephiles stood next to Robotnik and consumed them both with darkness, then Seth was also consumed with darkness.

"Shit we need to get out of here, right now!" Blade said.

"Don't have to tell me twice, let's go!" Sonic said and he ran out of the room with Blade following behind him and Aura flying behind him. The three of them made it out with two minutes to spare and they told everyone else to leave as well. They all ignored the remaining robots and ran as fast as they could. Once the base exploded they all stopped and looked behind them to see that the explosion wouldn't reach them."Glad that's over." Sonic sat on the ground, a little exhausted and saw Blade talking with Fluttershy and Aura talking with Applejack. "Well looks like I'm on my own." Sonic fell onto his back and looked up at the clouds above him when Rainbow popped her head into Sonic's line of sight.

"You alright? You three have been acting a little strange since you got back." She sat down next to Sonic as he sat up.

"Yeah we're fine; we just had a…rough fight that's all." Sonic looked at Rainbow and he started to feel a little weird_."What's going on? Why do I feel like this? Am I…falling in love with RD?"_ Sonic looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes to rest from the exhausting battle he and everyone else had.

***To be Continued***


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20**

** The last Chaos Emerald**

**Pinkie: Hi everybody Pinkie Pie's clone here. I decided to stop doing things like the author and do things my way!**

**Author: Will you untie me already!**

**Pinkie: Nope. You should be grateful I let you handle your other story. Speaking of stories, I want all of you to check out TailGatomonX3' story; Shimmer and review it. Thank you.**

**Author: Okay that was nice Pinkie, now UNTIE ME DAMN IT!**

**Pinkie: Not until you learn to be nice to everyone and smile more often.**

**Author: Hell no! I'm only nice to people who don't piss me off and I'll smile more often when Sonic the Hedgehog becomes real.**

**Pinkie: You will submit to happiness eventually but until then we shall do the disclaimer.**

**Author: I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now get to the story before I lose it!**

**Pinkie: Okie dokie.**

* * *

It has been roughly two months since the war began and things were starting to look grim. Robotnik was in his Egg Carrier so getting to him would be very difficult, he continued to roboticize living creatures and destroy cities. Mecha Sonic was repaired and with that machine and Seth who now had more control over his power and wouldn't wear himself out too quickly anymore, the battles took many lives if the hedgehogs weren't there. Robotnik had four chaos emeralds and was using them on mecha Sonic and Sonic had two chaos emeralds but one was being used to find the last chaos emerald. Sonic was walking through Canterlot castle which had gone through some attacks during the two months so it looked a little destroyed on the inside. The drapes and carpets were torn; pictures that were on the wall were shredded or burned. The windows were shattered and there are ashes spread across the castle with some blood staining the walls. The place was starting to look like a haunted castle. Sonic opened a door that led to Rainbow's room and saw her standing on the balcony looking at the city which was more damaged than the castle. She didn't notice Sonic until she noticed him standing next to her."Oh hey Sonic, is there something I can do for you?" She didn't look at Sonic; she was too busy looking at all the destruction Robotnik had caused, he even destroyed Ponyville yesterday but everyone was evacuated before he got there.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I know losing Ponyvile must have been hard for you and your friends," She lowered her head and walked back into her room. Sonic watched her go and it made his heart hurt so much to see someone he cares about so much to be hurting like this and there's nothing he can do."Come on RD talk to me, I can't help you if you don't let me in," She stopped at the door and started trembling.

"Can you make it so Ponyville wasn't destroyed? Can you go back in time and made sure this war had never happened? Can you bring back all the lives that have been lost or change everyone who was turned into a robot back to normal?" Sonic remained silent."I didn't think so," She walked back into her room and lay down on her bed.

"RD…"Sonic was a little hurt by Rainbow's bitterness but he knew it wasn't her fault. The one to blame is Robotnik; Sonic knew that he was going to stop Robotnik no matter what the cost."I know it hurts right now Rainbow, believe me I do. This isn't the first time I've fought with Robuttnik, the first time I fought him he had taken over ,my world, destroyed my home, taken away my family and most of my friends. It hurt a lot but I knew eventually I would stop him and change things back to the way they were supposed to be. But I couldn't do it alone; I needed the help of some good friends to do it. Right now they aren't here and I need the help of some new friends because there is no way I can do this," Sonic stood in front of Rainbow and held his hand out to her."Please, lend me your strength so I can bring back the world you knew and put an end to all of this," She looked at Sonic's face and saw that he had a confident yet comforting smile. His eyes were seemed to shine even brighter than usual. Rainbow slowly brought her hoof closer to Sonic's hand until her hoof was in his hand and Sonic pulled her off the bed. Her smile had returned to her face and she had her old determination in her eyes again.

"Your right Sonic, I can't just mope around all day. No matter how difficult things will be for us we gotta keep going and stop him before he destroys everything we care about!" Rainbow started to look deeply in Sonic's emerald green eyes and before she knew it she started to think about how things would be in the future if they won. She thought about racing Sonic again, about spending the entire day with him, about going to the Galla together. She continued to have more thoughts about him until Sonic snapped her out of it.

"Yo RD, you alright?" She shook her head for a second and looked back at Sonic.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just…uh…thinking about what I'm going to do after we win this war," Sonic still had a concerned expression but it quickly changed to a brighter one when he was about to leave.

"All right then. We better get going then, I heard that Rage is coming back soon from his meeting with Blade's team," The two walked out of the room together and went to the throne room. When they arrived they saw the Princesses were present along with Shining Armor, Aura, the rest of the Mane six, and Glimpse."Hey Aura has Rage made it back yet?"

"No not yet, he should be here soon though," At that moment Rage burst through the doors and was out of breath."There he is now," Aura walked over to him and helped over to the Princesses. Rage handed Celestia the letter from Blade. She opened the letter and read it in silence. When she was done she set the letter aside and stepped forward to gain everyone's attention.

"Everyone, for once I have some good news, Blade's team has found the last chaos emerald. They are currently on their way here with the emerald. But I want Sonic, Aura, and Rage to meet them half way and provide extra security for the emerald," The three hedgehogs nodded their heads and walked out of the castle.

"Well looks like we found the last emerald before Robotnik did, I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I didn't expect we'd find it before him," Aura told Sonic and Rage as they walked out of the castle.

"I couldn't believe it when Blade told me they'd found it, the only reason I didn't bring it with me is because I had to go through a bunch of Robotnik's territory. I was caught a couple times before I got here. But because I was caught, I was able to deal some damage on the inside," Rage punched his hand into his fist and was feeling confident and proud with his accomplishments.

"Too bad we can't use chaos control to just bring it here. If we use chaos energy Seth will detect us and appear in a second with mecha Sonic," Sonic said. They had just made it outside and were about to start running when someone called Aura's name.

"Aura wait!" He turned around and saw Applejack running towards him with the Mane six and Glimpse behind her.

"Applejack what is it?" He had concern in his voice because he was worried something had happen and he would have to head out to take care of it.

"We're coming with ya'll," Aura was stunned for a moment like Sonic and Rage but quickly recovered.

"There's no need for that AJ, we can handle it," She stomped her hoof in refusal.

"No way partner, me and the girls are tired of just waiting here in the castle. I especially can't stand waiting here while you're out there risking you're life. Please Aura," Aura thought for a moment before he gave up.

"All right fine, you girls can come, but you all have to stay close to us understand?" Rainbow flew up in Aura's face which made him back up a bit.

"Hey who do you think we are? Do you think we're a bunch of fragile little girls who need a bunch of guys to take care of us?" Aura held up his hands and shook his head no."Good," She flew away from him and landed on top of a carriage that he assumed he and Sonic were going to use to carry the others who couldn't keep up with them.

"Looks like the old Rainbow Dash is back," Sonic was looking a lot more cheerful now that Rainbow was back to her old self."Come on Aura, let's strap that thing on so we can pull it," He and Aura walked to the front of the carriage as the girls got inside the Carriage. When Sonic saw Glimpse he decided to ask him why he was also coming along."Glimpse how come your coming with us?"

"I don't care who Twilight's with, I am not going to let her go anywhere in this world without me until it's safe. I'm sure you can understand that Sonic," Glimpse gestured to Rainbow who was now stretching her wings so she can fly alongside the carriage.

"What are you talking about?" Glimpse laughed at Sonic trying to feign innocence.

"Come on Sonic, it's pretty obvious by now that you and Rainbow are into each other. She wouldn't leave your side when you were in the hospital and when she finally cheered up your mood also improved," Glimpse would be running on the other side of the carriage and Rage would be ahead of them so he can lead them to Blade and his team.

"What are you…"Sonic stopped himself because he knew that Glimpse was right. He was in love with Rainbow and she loved him. Sonic decided that after they got the emerald he would tell her how he felt no matter how scared he was of actually admitting his feelings for someone."Everyone ready back there?"

"You bet your red shoes we are!" Pinkie said as she jumped on top and pulled out a whip."Now mush!" She cracked the whip and made the two hedgehogs jump and start running.

"Ouch! What the hell Pinkie!?" Sonic shouted at her.

"Less talking more running!" She cracked the whip again and made them run faster.

"Yeah, crack that whip Pinkie Pie! Hahaha!" Rage was laughing his ass of while he was running ahead of them.

"This is not funny Rag-OW!" Aura was interrupted by another whip on his tail."Damn it Pinkie!" They continued this for a few hours until they reached the edge of a ruined castle."What is this place?"

"This was where we saved Princess Luna and used the Elements of Harmony for the first time," Twilight said she got out of the carriage.

"Well isn't that interesting, meanwhile me and Aura's rear ends are on fire from being whipped so much!" Sonic complained. Before anyone could make a comment an explosion was heard inside the castle.

"Let's go!" Rage told them and they all ran inside to see Blade fighting against mecha Sonic in its super form. Blade looked in their direction and saw them.

"It's about time you guys got he-!?" Blade was cut off by mecha trying to slice him in half with its spin dash. Blade kicked mecha into the air and backed up."Are you guys just going to stand there all day or are you guys going to help me!" They all ran to his side and waited for mecha Sonic to get back down. It changed back to its full size and everyone else got ready to protect the last chaos emerald.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Pinkie: There's the next chapter with me whipping two hedgehogs into shape.**

**Author: I feel sorry for Aura and Sonic. But I feel more sorry for myself because I know that my situation is going to get worse.**

**Pinkie: Maaaaybe. Now review, fav, and follow or I send the author to into a Slenderman game.**

**Author: Wait, WHAT!? You mean I'm the one who's being threatened here, what the hell!? Someone get SonicMX and tell him to send an imaginary me right now before I die!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** Mecha Sonic's Deactivation**

**Pinkie: Hi everybody, we are back for another chapter!**

**Author: You mean ****_you_**** are back with another chapter. Meanwhile I am still tied up. If it wasn't for people reviewing then I might have ended up in a Slenderman game!**

**Pinkie: Relax, I wasn't really going to send you into a Slenderman game. BADA555 I do appreciate you letting me break the fourth wall in your story and for that I will spare the author. But he will stay tied up.**

**Author: The hell! Alright you know what I'm done! I'm leaving! *Hops to the door opens it with teeth and slams it behind him***

**Pinkie: I think I went to far. I'll apologize while you guys read the chapter. **

**Author(from downstairs): I own nothing except for my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Pinkie: How did he hear that I was done?**

* * *

Everyone stood at the ready, waiting for mecha Sonic to make its first move."Twilight listen, I want you and your friends to head deeper into the castle and find my team. They have the chaos emerald and I'm sure Robotnik has realized it and has sent more robots after them so I need you all to protect them while the rest of us handle mecha Sonic," Twilight and her friends complied and went deeper inside the castle leaving Blade, Sonic, Aura, Rage, and Glimpse to fight mecha.

"Blade listen I-"Glimpse was cut off by Blade turning his head to him.

"I understand Glimpse, get going and protect Twilight," Glimpse thanked him and was about to leave when Blade called to him."One more thing, make sure you protect Fluttershy for me," Glimpse smirked and gave Blade a thumbs up and left. Aura changed into his guardian form and attacked mecha. It dodged Aura's punch and kicked him in the back of his head; sending him head first into a wall and aimed a missile at him. Just as mecha fired, Aura pulled his head free and saw the missile coming and jumped over it. Mecha boosted after Aura but was hit by a kick from Aura that hit mecha square in the face. Mecha landed hard but seemed to be alright and opened its chest and started to charge.

"Two can play at that game," Aura started to charge up energy in his hands but mecha charged faster. It was about to fire when Blade slammed his knee into mecha's head and made it miss Aura."Now, Aura Blast Cannon!" Aura fired and scored a direct hit on mecha but when the smoke cleared mecha only had some minor damage. Blade came at it again and started slashing at it repeatedly while mecha tried to crush him. Blade only made some small cuts when mecha managed to grab him and throw him at Aura. Aura caught Blade but it quickly appeared behind them and kicked them both into the ground. Mecha went back to the ground and picked the two of them up and slammed them together before slamming them into a wall. Mecha changed its arms into guns again and had Aura and Blade pinned with them, but before mecha finished them Sonic pushed mecha away with a homing attack and right when Sonic landed on his feet he lunged toward mecha and sent a barrage of kicks at it. Mecha guarded against Sonic's onslaught and failed to see Rage come up behind it and put his hand on its back. Rage started to melt away the metal on mecha's back until it allowed Sonic to score some hits so it could elbow Rage in the gut and throw him at Sonic. The two landed on the ground and recovered just in time when mecha started to shoot bullets at them. Sonic ran up on the ceiling and Rage went around it while he shot some fire at it. The fire only managed to distract mecha but that gave Sonic an opening so he got above mecha and pushed himself off the ceiling and curled up and crashed right on top of it. Sonic jumped off of mecha when it was about to get back up. It glared at Sonic and dashed right at him and would have hit him too if Sonic didn't have one of the chaos emeralds with him. Sonic pulled out the red emerald and held it up.

"Chaos Control!" Time slowed down and so did mecha. Sonic began to charge up his light speed attack and made it more powerful, once he was fully charged Sonic hit mehca faster than the speed of light and ran up the wall. Sonic got to the ceiling and jumped towards the ground while he was still holding onto mecha and they both crashed into the ground. Sonic jumped out while mecha remained in it; no longer in its super form."This time you better stay trashed," Sonic turned his back on it just as its eye glowed and it boosted toward him. Sonic turned and back flipped to avoid it. It skidded to a halt and was kicked in the side by Rage. He then threw fire at it and mecha's left arm was destroyed. Rage jumped above it and performed a flaming ax kick on its head, causing mecha to stagger back. Mecha launched itself toward him and kneed him in the gut and kicked him back. Rage was sliding back until he rolled back onto his feet and slid next to Sonic.

"How many hits can this piece of crap take?" Rage asked as he stood back up.

"It'll take as many as we can give it!" Mecha turned back into its super form and spin dashed towards them. Sonic and Rage got ready to defend themselves but mecha went past them and got above them. Mecha stopped right above them and fired multiple missiles at them, making Sonic and Rage start running until they reached a dead end. Mecha Sonic aimed down its sights and got ready to shoot them down when Blade hit mecha like he was just fired out of a cannon thanks to Aura throwing him. Mecha and Blade fell to the ground and when mecha recovered it turned its remaining into a blade and charged towards Rage and Sonic to try and skewer them. But mehca was stopped by Blade getting in front of it and letting it stab him in the chest."Blade!" Blade dropped his swords and mecha threw him to the side. Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours until they heard a scream. Everyone turned to the source of the scream and saw a horrified Fluttershy.

"B-Bl-Blade?" Mecha looked at her and was still for a moment, and then mecha dashed towards her.

"No!" Sonic ran after mecha and was right next to it but mecha kicked Sonic to the side and continued to move forward. Rage was up next and he sent an onslaught of fire at it but mehca charged right through and kicked him upwards. Mecha continued to move forward more slowly this time when Aura stood in its path.

"For Blade and I will not let you hurt her!" Aura rushed forward and spin dashed into it; pushing it back. He fired multiple aura spheres at mecha but it pushed through the barrage and fired its chest beam at Aura when it was close enough. Aura was sent back by the beams explosion and fell to his knee. Mecha Sonic quickly dashed past him and pinned mecha to the ground with its foot. She let out a little whimper as mecha raised its blade. Before mecha brought down its blade someone grabbed its arm and stopped it. Mecha looked behind it and saw Blade holding its arm.

"Get the hell away from her you piece of SHIT!" Blade lifted mecha Sonic off of Fluttershy and threw it across the room and into a wall."I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!" Blade shot forward and grabbed mecha Sonic's head and pushed it through the wall. He pulled it out and threw mecha into the air. Mecha recovered in mid air and fired bullets at Blade. Blade dodged everyone and jumped up towards mecha and grabbed its last arm and crushed it. Blade shoved his hand into mecha's chest and pulled out its laser. Blade crushed it and threw mecha back to the ground, and with him falling back to the ground. Blade landed on his feet and walked over to mecha, as he was walking he picked up his swords and stood above a severely damaged mecha Sonic. Blade raised his swords and cut mecha's head off. Blade sheathed his swords and slowly walked over to Fluttershy, when he got to her he fell to his knees. She got back up and quickly went over to him.

"Blade are you alright!?" Fluttershy had tears in her eyes and her heart was beating very fast. Everyone rushed over to him and Fluttershy.

"Of course I'm alright; I hunt dragons like every day. If I couldn't take a hit then I wouldn't last very long," Blade slowly got back up with Fluttershy helping him."The important thing is are you okay?" Fluttershy nodded her head and started to smile again.

"I can't believe you did all that after you took such a fatal hit Blade," Aura said as he changed back to normal.

"I'm a badass dude, I can do anything," Blade started to walk with the help of Fluttershy and they all met up with the others. There were robot parts scattered everywhere and Glimpse along with the Mane six and Blade's team were all okay.

"I see you guys are all okay, well except for Blade. He looks like hell," Glimpse sent his sword away and walked over to the others.

"Glimpse I thought I told you to take care of Fluttershy," Blade growled at Glimpse.

"Sorry dude but when she gets angry there is nothing I can do. Pretty soon she will have you know just how scary she can be," The two stared at each other a little more before they started laughing."Joking aside, it's good to see you still kicking Blade. By the way, did you guys get the chaos emeralds from mecha Sonic?"

"Crap I knew I forgot something!" Sonic dashed back to where mecha Sonic was and then quickly came back with the emeralds in hand."Now once we get back to the castle we will have all seven chaos emeralds," Everyone started cheering and celebrating at the news of obtaining all seven chaos emeralds.

"Now with all seven we can crush Robotnik, Seth, and Mephiles!" The hedgehogs high fived each other while the Mane six gave each other high hooves.

"I suggest we all get back now. Since we have all seven chaos emeralds Seth wouldn't dare come after us," Sonic gave the emeralds to Glimpse and the six of them floated around him."Chaos Control!" In a flash everyone was gone and had returned to the castle where the Princesses were waiting for them.

"Have you all succeeded?" Luna asked. They responded by stepping aside so the Princesses could see Glimpse with six of the chaos emeralds."I cannot believe my eyes…you all managed to collect the emeralds,"

"This is excellent news, now we have the means of stopping Robotnik's rain of tyranny. You have all done well tonight and deserve a good night's sleep," Celestia dismissed everyone and had Blade be sent to the hospital that was inside the castle. They all went to sleep except for Sonic and Rainbow who were awake in their rooms. Sonic was sitting in a chair trying to muster up the courage to tell Rainbow how he felt about her. A few minutes passed and Sonic finally decided to get it over with.

"Come on Sonic you have saved the world from demon like creatures, mad scientists, wannabe gods, and killer look alike robots. So you can tell a girl how you feel about her," Sonic walked over to Rainbow's room and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before Rainbow finally opened up the door.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" She let him in and she noticed that Sonic was more tense than usual."You okay?" Sonic turned around and he looked more serious than usual.

"RD I…" Sonic struggled for the right words but he couldn't find them."Ahh, dang it!" He went over to the balcony and put his head in his hands.

"Sonic is something the matter with you? You're acting really strange," She walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"There's something I want to tell you RD and the only way I can tell you is with action not words," Sonic turned around, grabbed Rainbow and kissed her softly. Rainbow's eyes shot open as she felt herself tense up. She then started to relax and let Sonic kiss her. They kept it going for a couple seconds longer until finally they stopped. They stared at each other in silence for a moment until Rainbow hugged Sonic."I guess this means you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't have let you kiss me," Sonic hugged her back and they decided to spend their first night together as a couple because tomorrow could possibly be their last day together.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Pinkie: Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Author: I am back and no longer tied up. Now I would just like to say this: Nothing is happening with Sonic and Rainbow! They are just going to take a nap together. I cannot stress that enough. I feel like I have to because I know there's that one person who always has to go that far. I know its a good laugh but I don't write like that...yet anyway.**

**Pinkie: Before we go I would like to say that I untied the Author because we had a heart to heart moment and everything was settled.**

**Author: Yeeeah...settled.*goes to closet and pulls out shotgun and pumps it* Everything has been settled.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

** The Final Battle Part 1**

**Author: I'm back everybody and before we get started I failed to eliminate the Pinkie clone. Now she is somewhere in my house, waiting to strike again. So before that disclaimer.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Author: Now ont-**

**Pinkie: Sneak attack!**

**Author: Crap!**

* * *

Two days after all the emeralds were collected and Blade had fully recovered Celestia had amassed all the capable ponies and had them prepare to storm Robotnik's Eggcarrier. They would board the ship by having Glimpse use the chaos emeralds and teleport them all there. Sonic was in the throne room with Rainbow and the two of them looked pretty happy."So…today's the day we end it," Sonic looked through one of the broken windows and saw the Eggcarrier was on its way."We are going to win this no matter the cost," Rainbow got closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her and brought her even closer.

"You sure we can stop him?" Rainbow's mind was thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong in the battle and she was shaking. Sonic noticed this and held her tighter.

"Don't worry RD, everything will be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you or anyone else," Sonic lightly kissed Rainbow's forehead and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thanks Sonic," After a few more hours everyone showed up and was ready to end everything. Princess Celestia stood in front of everyone with her sister, Cadence, and Glimpse by her side.

"My dear subjects, today is the final day of this war. It has only been a two months but in those two months we have lost family, friends, comrades, and precious loved ones. But today it shall end! No more will our people shed tears of sorrow, no more will they cry out in pain, No more will they hide in the shadows of their ruined homes in fear of being turned into robot slave! Today we will bring back peace to Equestria with the help of our new friends! Glimpse, will you please lead us out?" Glimpse stepped forward and brought out all the chaos emeralds.

"Chaos…Control!" Glimpse teleported himself and everyone except the princesses to the Eggcarrier. Everything was silent when they boarded the airship.

"Alright what we need to do right now is create a diversion so all of Robotnik's robots will be distracted while we take out him, Mephiles, and Seth down," Everyone agreed with Sonic's plan and the ponies started to create some havoc while Sonic and the others head take out the leaders. Before they left the area Rage stopped and everyone stopped for an explanation.

"Sorry guys but I don't feel good about leaving them to fight the robots by themselves, so I'm going to stay here and help them out. If things calm down then I'll try and catch up with you guys." Rage turned back around and started throwing some fire around to cause some more havoc. Explosions echoed through the ship as Sonic, Glimpse, Aura, Blade, and the Mane six ran through the corridors and came to a large, dark, and empty room.

"Careful guys, this could be an ambush," Sonic got ready to move at a moment's notice in case of an attack.

"You are correct Sonic, this is indeed and ambush," From the darkness aura spheres and dark spheres came at the group. Everyone got out of the way and the lights came on to reveal Seth and Mephiles."How's it going my brothers?" Seth's left hand glowed with chaos energy and his right hand had and aura sphere.

"None of you will go any farther, this will be the place where you all die," Mephiles created clones of himself and they all surrounded the group.

"Sonic what are we going to do here? We can't afford to waste any time or energy here," Glimpse brought out his sword and got ready to attack when Blade and Aura rushed past them and made an opening for them.

"You guys go on ahead; we'll handle Mephiles and Seth!" Aura blasted away five clones and Blade cut three in half.

"Come on everyone let's go!" Glimpse ran past Aura and Blade with Sonic and the Mane six right behind him.

"Glimpse are you sure it's okay to leave them behind?" Sonic asked as he quickly caught up with Glimpse.

"Blade and Aura will be fine Sonic. I have confidence in their abilities. Even if they aren't strong enough to beat them I'm sure that somehow they will find a way to defeat them and stay alive," Sonic was still worried about his friends though. He knew that Glimpse was right but he could still feel the worry and doubt. Before long they made it to the bridge where Robotnik was and when Glimpse and Sonic entered a wall of light blocked of the Mane six and they couldn't get through. Sonic hit it with his spin dash but he ended up being shocked by it and being sent back.

"Sonic!" Rainbow was about to try and break through but stopped when Sonic told her not too.

"Don't do it RD, that thing is pretty powerful so you won't be able to break through," Sonic got back up and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry, me and Sonic can handle whatever Robotnik has planned for us," At that moment Glimpse was hit with a laser that almost knocked him out."Ugh!? What…the…hell?" Glimpse fell to his knees and was starting to lose consciousness."Sonic…I'm about…to pass…out. Take…the…eme…ralds," Before Glimpse passed out he brought out the chaos emeralds and let them fall to the ground when he passed out. Sonic quickly took them and checked on Glimpse.

"Sonic how is Glimpse? Is he okay?" Rarity and Fluttershy were next to Twilight and trying to comfort her while Sonic checked on him.

"It's alright Twilight, he's just knocked out," Twilight breathed a sigh of relief but it quickly changed to gasp of shock when something flew by Sonic, knocked him to the ground, and took Glimpse."What!?" The one who flew by turned out to be metal Sonic; the most powerful of all the Sonic copies. Metal was had put Glimpse into some kind of tube that had a control panel with Robotnik standing next to it."Robotnik…what do you think you're doing?" Sonic's glare intensified and he clenched his fist while his heart began to tremble in fear what Robotnik would say.

"Don't you remember what I said before Sonic? I said that I would turn you and your other hedgehog friends into my robotic slaves," Robotnik pushed a button and the tube Glimpse was in started to glow.

"NO!" Sonic dashed to Glimpse as quick as he could but metal got in his way and kicked Sonic back to the barrier.

"Sonic, what is he doing to Glimpse?" Applejack asked.

"He's trying to turn Glimpse into a robot," Twilight's expression changed from shock to complete horror.

"Sonic please, you have to save him now!" Sonic got right back up and dashed towards Glimpse again but metal quickly punched Sonic in the gut and pinned him to the wall.

"Damn it! Looks like I'm going to have to use the chaos emeralds," Sonic was about to bring them out when Robotnik interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sonic, I have the same trap that took the emeralds away from you before placed right here in this room. If you use them then you will lose any chance of victory. Sonic was stuck; he couldn't do anything to save Glimpse now.

"Sonic please, save him I'm begging you! Please save him!" Twilight was on the verge of tears as Rarity and Fluttershy were trying to calm her down.

Sonic turned to Twilight as metal held him where he was. His eyes were filled with regret and sadness as he spoke the words that would ultimately break Twilight's heart."I'm sorry Twilight," Right there she just broke down into tears and refused to watch the transformation of Glimpse. Everyone except Twilight watched as Glimpse was being changed. His soft fur had turned to hard metal; his green eyes were now red with black surrounding them. His hands had become metal claws and his chest fur now became hard and sharp. In a matter of seconds Glimpse was roboticized and released from the tube.

"Tell me Sonic, can you kill one of your friends right here and now? Or will you let him kill you and everyone he has ever cared about?" Metal let Sonic go and flew back to Robotnik's side. Sonic was on his hands and knees while Robotnik laughed like madman."Oh, I have an even better idea! While I have Glimpse mercilessly kill everyone he cares about, I will record his actions and change him back to normal. Then I will make him watch all the things he's done and keep him as my prisoner so he can live for the rest of his life with the guilt of killing everyone he cares about!" Sonic clenched his fist and slowly got back up while keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Robotnik…I swear I will make you regret what you've done. I will not kill Glimpse and I will not let him kill me or anyone else. I am going to save Glimpse and then I'm going to put an end to your insanity once and for all!" Sonic brought out the emeralds and turned super. Metal Glimpse and Metal Sonic both flew above Sonic and got ready to kill him.

"Really Sonic? Just admit defeat and I will just lock you away in one of my cells," Robotnik went to the edge of the bridge and took a seat so he could watch his creations destroy his most hated enemy."I suggest you say your prayers and goodbyes right now Sonic because this will be the last day you will ever draw breath again,"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Damn it where did she go! Okay real quick: yes the war will be ending soon but that won't mean this story will end just yet. But the sequel will be upon us...someday.**

**Pinkie: Attack!**

**Author: God dangit!*jumps behind a flipped table* Why will you not give up!**

**Pinkie: This will end when you accept the friendship of others!**

**Author:*pops up from behind the table*In your dre-*gets tackled by Pinkie***

**Pinkie: Accept friendship!**

**Author: Never! **

**Pinkie and Author: Review, fav, and follow or Pinkie/the author gets it! Wait, What did you just say!?**


	23. Chapter 23

** Chapter 23**

** The Final Battle part 2**

**Author: Hello everybody, I finally managed to subdue the clone Pinkie Pie. She is currently tied up and in my closest until I can get her back to her world.*Banging on my closet* Keep it down back there, my head still hurts when you hit me with wooden bat. Now onto the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Blade and Aura were fighting against Seth and Mephiles and Blade was just about to finish Mehpiles as he slammed him into the wall."Ugh!? How have you beaten me? Last time we fought I almost killed you until you absorbed that dragon's soul," Blade walked up to Mephiles with his swords at his side.

"Did you really think I wouldn't practice since then? I've become much stronger since then Mephiles so today is the day you die," Blade pulled his arms back; ready to stab Mephiles when sent a shockwave out and pushed Blade back and then disappeared."Damn it! Not again!" Blade quickly forgot about Mephiles when he heard Seth and Aura crash into a wall."Hang on Aura!" Blade was about to help when Aura stopped him.

"Don't Blade!" Aura pushed Seth back and kicked him back."You need to help Sonic and the others now! I don't know what's going on but their auras are scared and sad. One is angry and another one is harder to make out than the others! They need your help more than me, now get going!" Blade stood there for; thinking about whether or not he should go. Seth was coming at Aura again but he pushed him back into a wall with Aura Force. Aura then turned to Blade and shouted!"Go NOW!" Blade snapped out of his thoughts and finally did what Aura asked of him.

"Fine but you better make sure you win! If you don't then I'm going to drag your soul back from whatever hell hole you end up in!" Blade turned and ran in the direction of the others. Aura turned back to face Seth and saw him cracking his neck.

"How noble of you, Guardian of Aura, but that nobility just signaled your death," Seth charged up aura in his hands and fired at Aura. He stood there and raised his right hand as he changed into his guardian form. Aura changed the direction of the attack and sent it back at Seth who just barely managed to block it."What?" Aura crossed his arms and flew into the air with a fire in his eyes.

"You may have my ability to use aura, but you don't have my level of skill with it. It's time for me to show you the true power of aura!" Aura flew towards Seth as he charged chaos energy in his right hand and Aura had aura in his right hand. The two clashed with each other and created a shockwave that shook the ship and nearly destroyed the room they were in.

*With Blade*

Blade was running through the corridor until he finally caught up with the Mane six and saw them standing behind a barrier."Girls what's going on?" They all turned to him with a surprised expression, except for Twilight who remained on the floor still crying."What's wrong with Twilight?" Nobody said anything. Fluttershy walked up to Blade and led him to the barrier so he could see what was wrong. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. Blade saw Super Sonic fighting against Metal Sonic and Metal Glimpse."How did this happen?" Blade didn't look at any of them; he only stared intently at the battle before him with his grip on his swords tightening.

"When Sonic and Glimpse stepped through the doorway, Robotnik put up a barrier so we couldn't get through," Rainbow started off.

"Then he had a robot version of Sonic swoop in and carry Glimpse off in to a glowie tube like thing," Pinkie said next.

"Sonic tried to save him when Robotnik turned the machine on but Metal kept Sonic back and he was roboticized," Fluttershy finished. Blade sheathed his swords and put his hands on the barrier."Blade stop, you'll get hurt if you do that!" Blade ignored her and started to pry open the barrier as it shocked him.

"There is no way in hell…that I am…going to let…Robotnik…get away with…this!" Blade was starting to strain his muscles as he pushed through the pain. Sparks were flying and some electricity was coming out of the barrier."I don't know how but…Sonic must…know of a way…to save him! But he can't do it…without help, so…I am going to tear this…thing down and…help him…save Glimpse!" Blade was making slow progress as the injuries from the barrier were starting to take their effect on him. During this whole time Twilight was listening to Blade and stopped crying. She knew Blade was right, Somehow Sonic would save Glimpse and bring him back, he just needed help

"Rainbow, Applejack, get ready to help Blade!" They both looked at Twilight in confusion but quickly changed the look to determination as they stood next to Blade.

"Twilight…what…are you doing?" Twilight responded by putting up three separate barriers around Blade, Rainbow, and Applejack that matched their bodies.

"Okay you three, I can only keep this up for so long, so all three of you need to work together and force that thing open!" They nodded and Applejack and Rainbow proceeded to help Blade with the barrier. On the other side of the barrier Sonic was doing fairly well against Metal Sonic and Metal Glimpse. But he couldn't deal any serious damage to Metal Sonic because Metal Glimpse would get in the way.

"What's the matter Sonic? You could have destroyed Metal Sonic by now, what's holding you back?" Robotnik stared coldly at Sonic and had a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Just you wait Robotnik, I will bring Glimpse back," Sonic flew behind Glimpse and kicked him out of the way. Sonic followed up with a homing attack at Metal Sonic and it crashed into the roboticizer, destroying it."Damn it no!" Metal Sonic flew from the wreckage and kneed Sonic in the gut and followed up with an uppercut. Sonic went up and Metal Glimpse hit Sonic in the back with his elbow. Sonic landed on his hands and knees and quickly got back up."Glimpse snap out of it! This isn't you, you aren't a tool!" Metal Glimpse dashed at Sonic and the two grappled with each other and stared each other down while holding onto the other."Glimpse, I'm your friend so please don't make me destroy you!" Metal Glimpse pushed Sonic's arms back and kneed him in the chin and spun around with a kick to his face. Sonic hit the wall and Metal Glimpse immediately aimed a laser that came out of his arm and fired at Sonic. Metal Sonic flew above Sonic and charged up energy in its body only to release it all and send it down towards Sonic."How is it Glimpse has already been weaponized?" Sonic was starting to buckle from the attacks while Robotnik laughed.

"Hahahah! The reason he's already weaponized is because I upgraded the roboticizer! Not only is he faster, stronger, and weaponized! He can also use his chaos powers and use his new ability!" Metal Glimpse stopped firing and Metal Sonic also stopped and flew next to Metal Glimpse."Metal Glimpse, activate overdrive mode!"

**"Yes, lord Robotnik!"** Metal Glimpse spoke in a cold mechanical voice and electricity sparked from him. Metal Glimpse then dashed towards Sonic and instantly broke the light barrier and pinned Sonic to the wall with his elbow. He held up his sharp metal claws to Sonic's neck**."This is your final day of life Sonic the Hedgehog,"** Metal Glimpse was about to strike when Sonic spoke and he stopped.

"Don't do it Glimpse!" Metal Glimpse looked at him with a blank stare.

*Music Start: Final Fantasy 13 "Promise" Instrumental*

**"Why?"** Sonic relaxed a little when he saw a chance to free Glimpse.

"Because you aren't a weapon. Glimpse you told me about what happened to you in your world. You told me that people there saw you as a weapon accept for a few people, one of those people was your best friend Carly!" Metal Glimpse froze and his eyes started to flicker."You remember her don't you Glimpse?" Metal Glimpse pulled back from Sonic and held his head in pain.

**"C-Carly? Gh…ahh…"** Metal Sonic shot forward in an attempt to stop Sonic from talking but Sonic grabbed Metal and threw it across the room into a console.

"Remember who you are Glimpse, you are a living being and your best friend wanted you to live your life freely without having to fight every single day of your life!" Sonic walked over to Metal Glimpse and turned him towards the barrier that was being pulled open by Blade, Applejack, and Rainbow as they were being protected by Twilight."Do you see that purple unicorn Glimpse? That is Twilight, the one you care about most! Robotnik is going to make you kill her and everyone else, is that what you want!?"

**"Twi…light?"** Metal Glimpse grabbed his head again but in even more pain this time.**"Gah…Ahhhhh!"** Metal Glimpse whipped around and fired a chaos spear at a surprised Robotnik but it just missed his head**."I am not a weapon, I am Glimpse the Hedgehog and I will not kill the one I care about most!"** Glimpse activated his boosters and shot towards a calm looking Robotnik.

*Music stop*

"Big mistake," Robotnik pushed a button on his chair and Glimpse stopped in midair. He fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain."You could have done many horrible things and not know about it until after you changed back to normal, but now I will make you go on a rampage and your rage will keep you from stopping controlling yourself,"

**"No…RAAAA!"** Glimpse whipped back around and rammed into Sonic. Sonic punched Glimpse back and curled up into a ball. Sonic quickly did a spin dash and sent himself along with Glimpse out the window.

"Metal Sonic, go after that blue rodent!"

"I don't think so you fat bastard!" Robotnik turned his head to his barrier and saw that Blade along with the Mane six had made it through."I'm going to make you squeal like a little girl Robotnik,"

*With Aura*

Seth was kicked in the back of the head and then hit by Aura's spin dash; sending him back a bit."You are doing better than last time Aura, I'm impressed," Aura said nothing as he was trying to catch his breath. He was doing well against Seth but he was proving to be a challenge."Let's see how you handle this, Chaos Impulse!" The ground beneath Aura lit up and he flew out of the way as chaos energy shot up. More chaos energy was coming up so Aura continued to fly around them until he found a clear path to Seth and hit him with a powerful punch to his jaw. Seth slid across the floor and touched his jaw in pain."Damn that hurt!" Seth stood up and held his hand out toward Aura."Chaos Bind!" Aura became frozen in time and Seth started spin rapidly in ball form."Get taste of my Chaos light speed attack!" Balls of light infused with chaos energy started coming into Seth and he was gone when he had enough energy. Seth started to send Aura all over the room but luckily Aura was now able to move and waited until Seth was close enough so he could grab him and slam him into the ground.

"Your finished Seth!" Aura flew directly above Seth and charged up his aura."Aura Blast Cannon!" The attack engulfed Seth and a hole was blasted through the room and it led directly outside. Aura slowly fell to the ground and changed back to normal. He walked over to a wall and sat down, completely exhausted."Damn that bastard was tough," Aura looked down the hallway where he and the others came through when he heard footsteps coming from there."Please don't let it be more enemies," Aura breathed a sigh a relief when he saw that it was just Rage but he looked like a wreck from the endless wave of enemies."What happened?"

"We got overrun so I'm distracting the robots while everyone else finds some escape pods and gets out of here," Rage walked over to Aura and sat next to him."What about you?"

"I killed Seth," Rage held up his hand for a high five and Aura gave him one. The two shared a quick laugh."So how long do we have until the robots get here?"

"I'd say about one minute," They both got up and stood in front of the path they would be coming from.

"This is going to be hell," Rage laughed at his little comment.

"If you want I can make it so the heat matches hell," Aura shook his head no and laughed.

"No, I think I'm good," The robots quickly arrived and the two got ready."You ready Rage?"

"Not like I have much of a choice," The robots came at them and Aura and Rage met them halfway as they started to tear them apart for now.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: I think I'm finally going to take a brake for a couple of days. This is starting to make my head hurt. Now review, fav, and follow*lamp falls over*What was that?* I see that Pinkie has escaped. Oh Fu-*Suddenly cut off for unknown reasons***


	24. Chapter 24

** Chapter 24**

** The Final Battle part 3**

**AF: Hi everybody, the real author is busy relaxing right now but he wrote down this chapter and asked me to type it for him. I'm just a close friend of his from school.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, I bet you two are reeeaally close.**

**AF: Come on Pinkie stop it, we're just friends.**

**Pinkie: I know I'm just messing with you and yes folks I'm still here. Me and the author had and actual talk and he decided to let me stay until this story ends.**

**AF: Isn't he so nice?**

**Pinkie: Yeah he really is.**

**Author: Will you two shut up and get on with it already!? Nobody wants to hear about me!**

**AF: That's not what I heard.~**

**Author: Just get on with the disclaimer already will you girl?**

**AF: Fine.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners. **

**AF/Pinkie: On with the story!**

* * *

Blade was in his fighting stance with his swords drawn and guarded against Metal Sonic as it tried to claw him. Blade kicked it upward and threw his sword up; slashing Metal's side. Metal Sonic grabbed the sword and threw it back at Blade. He deflected it but it was just a distraction as Metal got to the ground and slashed Blade's side, and kicked him back into a wall. Metal was about to attack again when Applejack bucked it into a computer and was then picked up by Rarity's magic and was flung across the room. Metal fell to the ground but quickly flew at Rarity and Applejack but was intercepted by a beam of magic from Twilight and fell to the ground. Metal was soon surrounded by the Mane six and scanned each of them for a solution. But this solution was going to be its downfall. Metal Sonic flew at Fluttershy and kicked her right into a wall; she fell to the floor and became unconscious right in front of Blade. His eyes shrunk to the size of dots and he started to shake in rage."You piece of shit…how dare you HURT HER!" Blade shot towards Metal and slammed it into a wall. Blade's appearance changed and he looked like Mephiles but his eyes were still gone and his gold stripes remained the same."I will reduce you to ASHES!" Blade lifted Metal and threw it into the ground and placed his foot on it. Blade lifted his sword and was about to cut its head in half when Metal turned its body around so its engine was now aimed at Blade. Metal activated it and sent Blade into the ceiling. Metal Sonic got ready to attack again but Rainbow flew into its head and flew in front of it.

"You want him then you're going to have to get through me!" Metal Sonic stared at her for a moment and quickly flew behind Rainbow and elbowed the back of her head; knocking her out. When Metal turned around, Blade was floating right in front of him. Blade stabbed his remaining sword into Metal's chest and put his hands together to slam them onto Metals head, slamming it into the ground. Blade landed in front of it and pulled off Metal's arms, followed by its legs, and finally its head. Blade crushed its head in his hand and tossed the remains at Robotnik's feet. He looked up from his feet and saw Blade's cold dark eyes staring at him.

"I think it's time for me to go," Robotnik pushed a hidden button on his chair that sent him up to a hidden room somewhere. Blade followed but was cut off by a bulkhead.

"DAMN YOU, YOU FAT BASTARD! YOU CHANGE ONE OF MY FRIENDS INTO A ROBOT AND YOU THEN YOU MAKE US FIGHT HIM! TO TOP IT ALL OFF, ONE OF YOUR DAMN ROBOTS HURT THE ONE I LOVE!" Blade nearly broke through when he heard a certain shy voice.

"Blade, please stop I'm all right," Blade turned around and saw Fluttershy standing with the help of Rarity.

"Fluttershy!" Blade changed back to normal and fell to the ground. He ran over to Fluttershy and lifted her up."Thank goodness your all right," He set her down and she kissed him gently.

"You said you loved me," Blade's face turned red and he looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking anyone in the eye.

"Well I…uh," Blade just continued to look up at the ceiling and let Fluttershy embrace him."Well who else could I love," Blade whispered into her ear. Everyone looked at this moment with bright expressions until Twilight remembered something important.

"We forgot about Sonic and Glimpse!" They all ran to the window that they broke while Applejack checked on Rainbow Dash. They saw Sonic and Glimpse clashing with each other in the sky, each clash creating a shockwave that shook the airship. Sonic dodged a punch from Glimpse hit his gut with his fist. Sonic put his hands together and slammed them down on Glimpse's back. Glimpse looked back up at him and his robotic eyes were flickering from the red robot eyes to blue eyes. The red eyes were his rage making him fight while the blue eyes were him trying to fight it.

**"Sonic…please…stop me,"** Glimpse flew towards Sonic and uppercut him. Sonic flew back and quickly recovered to be kicked in the face by Glimpse, and then Glimpse clawed Sonic's chest. Glimpse shot out a chaos lance but Sonic teleported behind Glimpse and grabbed him.

"Glimpse come on, I know you can fight this! Just a few minutes ago you resisted your programming, you can do it again!" Glimpse broke free and elbowed Sonic's side, followed by an upward ax kick. Sonic recovered and looked down at Glimpse with desperation in his eyes."Glimpse!" Glimpse remained still for a minute until he looked up at Sonic with blue robotic eyes.

**"Sonic I need you to do me a favor…"** Sonic listened intently and waited to hear his request.**"…Sonic, I want you to kill me while I'm still in control,"** Sonic gasped and his hands started to shake.

"Glimpse you can't mean-"

**"SONIC! Please, the roboticizer is broken and there's no way to build a new one when I can barely keep my sanity. Please Sonic…let me die while I'm still me,"** Sonic remained still and was deep in thought. His heart felt heavy as his friend asked him for an impossible request.**"Will you do it Sonic?"** Sonic didn't reply for a couple minutes. Finally Sonic looked Glimpse in the eyes and gave him the answer with a confident smirk.

"No…I won't kill you. If I kill you then I will never be able to forgive myself Glimpse. I never told you this but I was roboticized before too. I was turned into weapon of destruction and was forced to fight my friends; luckily they were able to stop me. When they beat me I asked them to let me die too, but you know what, they didn't give up on me. One of my friends refused to give up on me and saved my life and changed me back. My friend didn't give up on me so I won't give up on you! Watch closely Glimpse, because I'm about to change you back and give you your life back!" Sonic flew towards Glimpse as he was going crazy again and grabbed his shoulders."Chaos…Control!" Sonic created a time bubble around Glimpse and began to reverse time on him. Glimpse began to change, some of the damage he received was healing and the dents he had were gone. His fur became soft again and his eyes were green again. His hands were no longer metal claws but his white gloves. Glimpse was now back to normal and would have fallen if Sonic was holding him up."See told ya I'd change you back," Sonic had a confident smirk while Glimpse gave him a weary smile.

"Thanks Sonic," The two looked at the airship and saw their friends waving to them.

*With Aura and Rage*

Rage was throwing fire at a horde of robots while Aura was using physical attacks to keep them back. Aura spin dashed through three and jumped towards four in the air. Aura fired four spheres at them but only two hit them. Aura grabbed one and pulled of its arm and threw it into the head of the other one. While Aura was falling to the ground a robot fired two missiles at him and hit his back. Aura fell to the ground hard and slowly got his knees. Robots surrounded him and aimed their guns, but Rage came ran past them and left a trail of fire behind him which destroyed the robots. Two robots fired at him from above and he sent fire at them both, knocking them out of the air. One robot shot Rage in the back and he fell to his knees. Aura came up behind it and ripped its head off. Aura ran up to Rage and helped him up."Rage are you okay?" Rage coughed up some blood and smiled at Aura.

"Of course I'm okay, it's just one little bullet," Robots moved in front of them and readied all their weapons."You got enough energy in you for one last attack?" Aura nodded his head and held up his hand and Rage did the same. Rage created a massive amount of fire and Aura was storing up his remaining energy left.

"Aura Fire Storm!" They both fired their attacks and they combined into one attack, destroying all the remaining robots in their area. The two of them collapsed to the floor and passed out from pain and exhaustion.

*With Sonic and the others*

Sonic and Glimpse waved back to the others and smiled at them. Twilight was crying tears of and everyone else was cheering for them."Well what do you say about going back to our friends?" Glimpse nodded his head and they were about to head back when a drill barely missed them. They looked in the direction of where the drill came from and saw Robotnik in his Eggdragoon.

"This is the last straw Sonic; you have ruined my plans for the last time!" Robotnik pushed a button on his console and the engines on the ship exploded."My Eggcarrier is going to fall right on top of that castle and explode. It will completely destroy everything and everyone in the area. Think you can stop me in time Sonic?" Robotnik laughed manically and readied his machine. Sonic looked at him and laughed at the doctor.

"You think I'm going to do this alone robotnik? I've got a good friend here who's going to help me out," When Sonic finished Glimpse started to glow and his fur changed to silver. Sonic let Glimpse go and he started to fly on his own."You ready buddy?"

"You bet I am," Glimpse stared directly at Robotnik with cold grey eyes."Listen up Robotnik, you took over my mind when we first met, turned me into a robot, made me fight my friends, and then made me go insane. Did you really think I wouldn't get back at you for that? Let me ask you something Robotnik; just who the hell do you think I am! I'm Glimpse the Hedgehog, the Perfect life form!" Glimpse increased his power by bringing out his sword and borrowing some of the power from the chaos emeralds.

"Listen up Glimpse, we need to end this quick so we can stop the Eggcarrier from crashing into the castle and killing everyone in the area!" Glimpse nodded his head and Sonic then looked to everyone else who were watching intently at the two hedgehogs."Guys, you need to get off the ship right now! Evacuate Canterlot and get as far away as possible!" They all understood Sonic and left the bridge by going out the way they came. Sonic looked back at Robotnik and charged up his light speed attack."Ready…GO!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**AF: I have to say he did a good job.**

**Pinkie: Yes he did.**

**AF: Everybody listen up, I want you all to throw your support to Glimpse, he acts all nice and tough even when he's not feeling well so-**

**Author: That's enough! That is all you are going to say.**

**AF: Okay.**

**AF/Pinkie: Review, fav, and follow!**

**Author:...Girls are crazy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

** The Final Battle part 4**

**Author: Lets just get on with it.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

*Music start: With Me Cush 40 version*

Sonic and Glimpse were in front of Robotnik in his Eggdragoon and locked on to the two hedgehogs."I'll blow you both to oblivion!" He fired multiple missiles at them and they both dodged them nonstop. Glimpse cut through four and Sonic was missile surfing one. Sonic rode the missile through the others and lead it right to Robotnik. Sonic jumped off and it hit Robotnik directly, but he swung his drill and cleared the smoke to reveal he was unscathed.

"How?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I made some upgrades to my Eggdragoon since the last time I used it. It is much stronger than before," Robotnik aimed the Eggdragoon's other hand and focused its power and sent a powerful steam of fire towards them. Sonic and Glimpse flew out of the way and Glimpse flew on and made a slash on the shoulder that had the drill. Robotnik swung at him with the drill and knocked Glimpse back. While he was distracted Sonic performed a homing attack at the cockpit on top and stunned the machine. Glimpse flew back in and cut off the left leg."You pesky little rodents!" He fired ice at Glimpse with the right leg and blew Glimpse away while freezing his left arm. Robotnik aimed his flame arm at Glimpse and was about to fire when Sonic rammed into it and made him miss. Sonic and Glimpse regrouped while Robotnik was fixing some problems.

"Glimpse, we need to end this fast! We've wasted enough time already," Glimpse thought for a moment and broke the ice on his arm when he increased the intensity of his gaze.

"I've got an idea. I can use chaos bind so I can freeze him in time while we stop that ship from killing everyone," Sonic nodded his head and flew ahead to get ready to stop the ship. Robotnik made a move to stop him but Glimpse froze him in time first."Chaos Bind!" Robotnik froze in mid grab and Sonic made it to the ship with Glimpse immediately right next to him."So how are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know, I can't think of anywhere safe to send this thing with chaos control, and we don't have enough energy to send it too far away," Sonic thought quick and came to an absolutely reckless idea."We move it up with our bear hands," Glimpse smacked Sonic on the back of the head for such a ridiculous idea.

"That is the dumbest, craziest, most reckless thing I've ever heard!...Let's do it," Sonic galred at him and would get back at him later for it, but for now they had to save everyone. They both shot towards the descending airship and started to push up on it. At first nothing seemed to happen but slowly the airship was being pushed up but they wouldn't be able to move it in time."Chaos Impact!" Glimpse glowed with chaos energy and increased his strength but it still wasn't enough."Damn it, looks like I've got no choice!" Glimpse let go of the ship and removed one of his inhibitor rings and was about to remove the other one when Sonic stopped him.

"Hold up, I have a friend who also has rings like those so I know what happens if you take them off! He almost died doing that in a situation similar to this and you may not be so lucky this time!" Sonic tried to talk Glimpse out of it but he ignored it.

"We don't have time for this Sonic, too many lives are at stake and one of those lives happens to be the one I love! I will do whatever it takes to protect the one I love even if it kills me!" Glimpse removed the last ring and more than doubled his power. He pushed the airship again and this time they were making more progress."Come on Sonic, push harder!" They gave it all they got and just when they made it to the castle the airship just scratched the tip of the castle. The two hedgehogs flew along with the airship until it crashed into an open field near the Canterlot. Apparently, Robotnik was bluffing about it exploding. They both flew down to the airship and used up the last of their energy. Sonic remained standing but Glimpse fell to the ground and Sonic rushed over to him.

"Glimpse, what's wrong!?" Sonic's eyes shot open as he realized what it was."Your inhibitor rings! Where are they?" Glimpse looked up at Sonic was trying to say something."What is it Glimpse?"

"Robotnik," Glimpse pushed Sonic out of the way as a drill hit the spot where they were and blew them away. Sonic fell on his back and Glimpse fell a few feet away from him. Robotnik flew down in front of Sonic and held his drill to Sonic's throat.

"You may have stopped my airship from destroying that castle but you used up all your energy on trying to save everyone so now you are defensless, "Sonic smirked at him and jumped onto the drill. When he was almost at the end of it Robotnik fired the drill but Sonic jumped off of it and onto the Eggdragoon. Sonic spin dashed all over it, confusing Robotnik, and hit where he was with an ax kick. Sonic back flipped off of the machine and landed on his feet. Sonic immediately curled up and spin dashed towards the Eggdragoon. Robotnik tried to crush Sonic with the Eggdragoons hand but Sonic jumped over it and did a homing attack on him."Give up already Sonic! You may still be able to fight but you can't handle my new and improved Eggdragoon and you don't have the energy to use the chaos emeralds! Not to mention your friend looks like he's about to suffer a fate similar to Shadow, except this time he won't survive," Sonic glared at him and started to run in place to increase his speed."I know what you're planning and I won't let you get the speed you need!" Robotnik was about to crush Sonic when he was hit with a homing attack."Who dares!?"Robotnik looked around until he saw Glimpse standing in front of Sonic."You!" Glimpse chuckled at the doctor and gave him a cocky grin.

"As long as you roam free Robotnik I will not rest, so if you want Sonic then you're going to have to kill me first," Robotnik had a twisted smile on his face.

"With pleasure," Robotnik was about to crush Glimpse but the Eggdragoon's hand was hit by an invisible force and had a dent in it."Now what!?" Robotnik looked for the source and saw that it came from his airship.

"No…it can't be," Sonic looked at the airship while he was still running and saw everyone was in the airship. Even Aura and Rage were up but they were being helped by Blade and Applejack.

"Did you guys really think we would let you do this without us?" Blade said. Robotnik flew towards them but Blade stopped him."FUS RO DAH!" Blade sent Robotnik back to the ground with his shout while he was still holding Rage up.

"Damn you!" Robotnik aimed the hand at them and sent fire their way but Rage manipulated it and sent it back at him. The fire pushed the machine back and Robotnik glared at them with pure hatred."Why won't you animals just DIE?!" Robotnik fired missiles at them but Aura, who was being held up by Applejack, blew them up with his Aura Force while knocking Robotnik down. Twilight and Rarity used their magic and held him in place so he couldn't avoid Sonic.

"Ready Sonic?" Twilight asked.

"You bet I am Twilight!" Sonic shot forward and shattered the sound barrier right from the get go. He was barely visible because he was so fast and he shot straight through the Eggdragoon's core. The machine deactivated and fell to the ground as Robotnik fell to the ground. Blade walked up to with a big grin on his face.

"I've been waiting for this," Before Robotnik could say anything; Blade punched his lights out and walked back to the others while dragging Robotnik behind him. Sonic went to Glimpse and put his inhibitor rings back on for him. He helped Glimpse walk until Twilight walked over and took his place while embracing him. Sonic looked through his group of friends and found Rainbow. He ran to her and spun her around while embracing her.

*Music stop*

"You did it Sonic! You won!" Sonic shook his head no and kissed her forehead before he said."No Rainbow, we did it," They hugged again and everyone was cheering and laughing at their victory. The war was over.

*1 Month later*

Equestria was in reconstruction and a party would be held to celebrate the end of the war until everything has been repaired. The group was focusing all their attention on Ponyville's repairs. Most of it was fixed but there were still some areas. Rage was helping Blade and Fluttershy repair the cottage and the animal's homes while Aura helped Applejack and her family fix SweetApple acres with the rest of the Mane six, except for Rainbow and Twilight. They were with Sonic and Glimpse who were changing all the roboticized living creatures back to normal."Sonic, this is too much for us. Isn't there another way to change them back?" Glimpse said as he finished changing a bear back to normal. Sonic thought for a moment when he snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Tails can help us," Glimpse looked at with a confused expression until he remembered Sonic telling him about Tails.

"You mean your twin tailed friend who's a genius?" Sonic shook his head yes."That's perfect!" Intrigued in their conversation, Twilight and Rainbow walked over to them.

"What's perfect?" Rainbow asked.

"Sonic has an idea that could speed things up here, so me and him are going to bring him here," Glimpse explained to them.

"How will you get there?" Twilight asked.

"The chaos emeralds of course," The emeralds circled the two hedgehogs and started to shine."We'll be back soon Twilight," Glimpse kissed Twilight's cheek and Sonic did the same to Rainbow."Lead the way Sonic,"

"Chaos Control!" The two of them were gone in a flash and appeared in a forest.

"So where are we?" Sonic looked around and smirked.

"My old home when my first home was destroyed," Sonic ran to a tree and gestured for Glimpse to come closer. Once he was close enough Sonic pushed him down a hole in the tree and followed him. Glimpse was freaking out a little while Sonic was laughing. They came to the exit and landed in a pile of hay. They both came out but Sonic's ears perked up and hid back inside the hay. Glimpse stayed out of the hay and surveyed the area.

"So where are w-"Glimpse was tackled to the ground by a pink blur.

"Sonic, I finally fou-"The pink hedgehog looked at Glimpse and realized that she made a mistake."Who are you?" Glimpse sighed and glared at Sonic who was hiding in the hay.

"I hate you,"

***To be Continued***


	26. Chapter 26

** Chapter 26**

** Homecoming**

**Author: We are nearing the end people.**

**Pinkie: That's right folks which means I'm going to have to go soon.*pretends to cry***

**Author: Oh god.*sighs* How about this, we let the reviewers decide if I should keep you around for the sequel but only if you behave yourself.**

**Pinkie: Yahoo!**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline and the storyline. everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Glimpse asked the pink hedgehog that was still stuck on him."And can you get off of me?" The pink hedgehog got off of Glimpse and helped him up.

"I'm sorry about that; I thought you were someone else. My name is Amy Rose, what's your name?" Amy held her hand out for Glimpse to shake.

"My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog," He shook her hand and looked around the area again."Can you point me in the direction of Sonic's home? He said it was in this forest," Amy grabbed Glimpse by his shoulders and started shaking him.

"You know where Sonic is?!" Glimpse grabbed her arms and removed them from his shoulders.

"I will tell you, if you point me in the direction of where he was talking about," Amy pointed down a dirt path for him.

"Go down there and you'll find Knothole village, home of the Freedom Fighters. Now tell me where Sonic is!" Glimpse backed up a little bit because somehow he was able to sense the intensity of her aura.

_"How the hell can I see her aura, that's Aura's thing!?"_ Glimpse pointed in the direction behind him."He went down there," Amy darted off without a word and was gone."You can come out now," Sonic jumped out of the hay and brushed some of it off of his shoulder.

"Thanks Glimpse, I did not have the time to run away from Amy today, but I do like her new outfit, it seems more appropriate for fighting," Sonic ran down the dirt path with Glimpse following behind him and they reached Knothole in no time."Tails's hut should be around here somewhere," Sonic looked around until he found it."There it is!" Sonic ran up to a hut and knocked on it. A yellow fox with two tails with white at the end opened the door. He was wearing goggles, a brown belt that went around his waist and up around his chest. His shoes had the same colors as Sonic but the front half was white and the back was red.

"Sonic!" The little fox jumped towards Sonic and gave a hug until Sonic got him in a head lock and started ruffling the fur on his head.

"Hey little bro, good to see you again," Sonic let him go and Tails fixed his goggles.

"Sonic where have you and Blade been? Everyone's been worried sick about you guys!"

"I know little buddy, I'll explain everything but right now I need you to build us a de roboticizer," Tails looked confused and became even more confused when he saw Glimpse."Is that Shadow!? Or is that Blade?" Tails got closer to Glimpse and looked more closely."He has Blade's stripe color but he looks more like Shadow," Sonic put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"He's neither of them Tails, this is Glimpse the Hedgehog. He comes from a different version of our world, like Scourge," Glimpse told Tails a little bit more about him but just the basic stuff and what happened in his world."Glimpse why don't you explore the area for a little while and introduce yourself to some of the people here while Tails works on the machine and I take care of some personal errands," Glimpse said yes and left the hut. He walked around until he found a bat talking with someone who looked like him but the colors were off. The bat girl noticed him right away.

"Hey Shadow, check out the new guy," The one called Shadow turned around and had a shocked expression on his face.

"Is this supposed to be another one of Eggman's creations?" Shadow dashed at Glimpse and tackled him to the ground. The two of them rolled around in the dirt until the bat girl pulled Shadow off of him."What are you doing Rouge!?"

"Shadow if he were our enemy why would he be strolling around Knothole without attacking us?" Shadow though for a second and pulled himself free from Rouge's grip. He glared at Glimpse and walked away."Sorry about him, he gets like that with all his look alikes. My name is Rouge the Bat, what's yours hansom?" Glimpse was still in shock from Shadow jumping him and ignored Rouge's last comment.

"I'm Glimpse the Hedgehog and I'm just looking around because Sonic told me to," Glimpse looked at Rouge and noticed she was staring at him."Is there something wrong?" She snapped herself out of it and apologized for staring.

"Sorry about that, but I need to get going now. See you around Glimpse," Rouge walked off in the direction Shadow went and disappeared from his sight.

"Those two are very strange people," Glimpse continued to walk until he reached a darker part of the forest. The trees were so thick that it made it difficult for the sunlight to come through."Pretty dark here, I can barely see what's ahead of me," Before Glimpse could leave he was tackled to the ground again and was being pinned down."What the freaking hell!?" Glimpse looked up and was able to see a female fox was holding him down.

"Scourge? What are you doing here; I thought you were going to stay behind in Anti-Mobius?" She got off of Glimpse and helped him up.

"Who the hell are you?!" She put her finger to Glimpse's mouth and hushed him.

"Keep it down, it's me Fiona," She took Glimpse's hand and led him to a bush. She gestured for him to look through it with her. Glimpse decided to play along and saw a red haired girl with a blue vest and blue boots. Her fur was brown from what he could see. She was talking to a female cat with purple fur and red jewel on her forehead. She had shoes like Sonic's but they looked more like heels. She had on white pants and a purple outfit."It's Blaze the Cat and Sally Acorn, two Princesses for one mission. With you here getting these two will be easy," She jumped from the bush and surprised the two Princesses."Hello your majesties," Fiona did a mocking bow and back flipped to avoid Blaze's fiery fist.

"What are you doing here Fiona?" Sally asked while standing next to Blaze. Fiona smirked at them both from the branch she landed on.

"I'm here to take you two hostage. Once we have you both, you friends will surrender to us if they ever want to see you alive"

"What makes you think you can capture us both by yourself?" Blaze challenged her.

"Who said I was by myself? Now Scourge!" In response to Fiona's signal Glimpse fired a chaos spear at the branch she was standing on and catches her while she was falling. Before the two Princesses could see Glimpse he quickly teleported away from them and went to the edge of the forest."What the hell was that Scourge!? How long could you use chaos energy like that?" She looked up and saw that it was not Scourge she was with. She jumped out Glimpse's arms and landed a few feet away from him."Who the hell are you!?" Glimpse kept his emotionless eyes on her as he responded.

"I am Glimpse the Hedgehog, I'm from another world that's similar to this one…in a way. I am also a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog," Fiona backed up a little more when he mentioned Sonic.

"Sonic's back!? We thought he died along with Blade when they attacked Eggman's base," Glimpse shook his head no.

"He's alive and well and so is Blade. Sonic is here but Blade is not, now I think it's time for you to go Miss Fox," Glimpse crossed his arms and gestured for her to go.

"You're just going to let me go? Why?" Glimpse turned around to leave but he said one thing before he left.

"I feel like it. If I was the old me then I would have killed you on the spot, but she taught me to be more compassionate and merciful to others now get going," Fiona stared at him in curiosity.

"I think we'll be seeing each other again sometime in the future," She moved closer to Glimpse.

"I hope we don't," Glimpse kept his back to her.

"I hope we do. I would love to meet your special friend, I'm sure she's great," Fiona once again moved closer to Glimpse."Is she your girlfriend?" Glimpse nodded his head yes."I see," Fiona spun Glimpse around and quickly kissed him on his lip.

"What the!?" Glimpse tried to grab Fiona but she quickly jumped back."What was that for?"

"You'll find out in the future because we will see each other again," She quickly ran off and Glimpse let her go.

"So far, the only decent girl I've met here was Rouge. Why can't they all be as nice as her or Twilight?" Glimpse ran back to Knothole village. When he got back he saw Tails was working on the de-roboticizer."How's it going Tails?" He turned to Glimpse when he heard Glimpse.

"Hey Glimpse, it's coming along great but it's still going to be a while," Tails got back to work while he still talked with Glimpse.

"Where's Sonic?"

"He's in his hut putting some bandages on his hands because they're still beat up apparently," Tails pulled up a blow torch and welded some metal together. At that moment Sonic came out with a brown scarf wrapped around his neck and bandages wrapped around his hand. He walked up to the two of them.

"What's up with the new look Sonic?" Glimpse asked.

"I decided to mix things up a little, what do you think?" Glimpse just shrugged.

"I come from a dying world so I don't care much for fashion," Glimpse turned to a hut and saw some strange outfit hanging on a window."What's that?"

"You mean in Sally's hut? That's the royal attire for the king of Mobius," Glimpse was eyeing it carefully.

"You think she'd mind if I took it?" Sonic laughed at Glimpse's new perspective on fashion now.

"Tell you what dude, if you can become royalty in any world then I'll get it for you," Glimpse sighed at just continued to watch Tails work.

"How long are we going to have to wait here?" Glimpse asked Sonic.

"It's going to be a while so you may want to find someplace to stay," Tails answered for Sonic.

"Or we could just do this," Sonic summoned the chaos emeralds and teleported himself and the others to Equestia."Tails, welcome to Equestria,"

***To be Continued***


	27. Chapter 27

** Final Chapter**

** Tying up Loose Ends**

**Author: Okay this chapter will be short because I want to finish this. **

**Pinkie: The end is upon us!**

**Author: Yeah whatever.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Tails scanned the area around him and was stunned to see how many ponies there were."What is this place?" Sonic answered him.

"We are now in Equestria and this is the town of Ponyville, "Sonic walked over to some ponies who were trying to pull up a wall and helped them pull it up. Once he was done he walked back to Glimpse and Tails.

"Sonic I want you to stay here and fill Tails in on everything while I gather up Blade, Aura, and Rage. Once your done come to Twilight's house," Sonic was about to ask him why but Glimpse ran off before he could ask. Glimpse went to get Aura first and saw him helping with the roof of a barn.

"Hey Aura!" He turned around when he set the roof and flew down to him.

"What's up Glimpse?" Aura changed back to normal and leaned against a tree.

"I want you and the rest of the Mane six to come to Twilight's house. There's something we need to discuss," Aura nodded his head yes and Glimpse took off to get Blade next. He saw him helping Fluttershy with the animal's homes."Blade I need to talk to you," He set down some bear cubs and went over to Glimpse.

"What is it?" Blade crossed his arms and still hadn't replaced the swords he lost in the airship.

"I want you, Rage, and Fluttershy to meet me and everyone else in front of Twilight's house. There's something you and the others need to do," Blade said yes and Glimpse ran to Twilight's house to wait for everyone. It took about half an hour for everyone to arrive."Alright now I have some news that some of you need to hear. I recently realized that some of you have people back in your world that miss you and have no idea where you are. So I'm going to send you guys back for a few months so you can say your goodbyes and then come back here if you so desire. As long as I have the chaos emeralds then I can come and go between worlds as I please," The hedgehogs thought about it and came to a decision.

"If we can come back then I guess we should go. I've got a brother who's probably worried sick about me," Aura said.

"Yeah and I guess I should tell that annoying wolf what's happened to me," Blade groaned.

"There are plenty of people that I need to talk to and some of them aren't going to like it," Sonic scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I guess there are some things that I need to take care of as well," Rage said.

"Then when you guys are done I'll pick you guys up at Knothole village. I'll stay here along with Tails to help with the damage done to Equestria," Sonic was about to say something when Glimpse stopped him."Don't worry Sonic I will look after him. But from what I've seen so far I think he can handle himself," Sonic smiled and sat down on some rubble."You guys ready?" They all said yes and stood next to Glimpse. The Mane six waved goodbye to them and they waved back."I'll see you guys soon, Chaos Control!"

**The End**

* * *

**Author: Okay real quick: I am going to try and post the sequel before the day ends. The only oc that will appear in the beginning will be mine because I want the owners of Rage, Aura, and Blade to think about any changes that they want to make to their oc, appearance wise, in my story. If you do then let me know right away. The first chapter for the sequel will also be kind of short but don't worry they will be longer, I'm just in rush to do all this. So I'll see you all real soon, later.**


End file.
